The Queen's Revenge
by Tigerhorse717
Summary: Unwilling to sacrifice her father, the Evil Queen comes up with a new plan to exact her revenge, unknowingly binding herself more tightly than she could ever imagine to the fate of her greatest enemy's daughter. Swan Queen AU, set in the Enchanted Forest.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know there are several other stories similar to this one out there, but this is what my muse wanted to write about. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

Prologue

Regina couldn't do it. She couldn't kill her father, the one person who stayed by her side throughout everything. She would just need to find a different way to exact her revenge on the simpering Snow White and her shepherd prince. For over a month after her failed attempt at the dark curse, she futilely searched every book on magic in the kingdom to find a way to have her revenge. But then news came from the White Kingdom. Snow was pregnant. With an icy smile, the Evil Queen began planning. She knew exactly how to avenge Daniel and ruin the bitch for good.

On the day of Princess Emma's birth, the Evil Queen disguised her appearance to gain entry into the White Palace and crept past the guards to hide within the baby's nursery. She waited patiently through the long hours that Queen Snow was in labor. Her patience was rewarded when King James finally brought the baby into the nursery an hour before dawn. The Evil Queen waited in silence until the King unknowingly left the defenseless baby alone with her. Then she quietly moved out of the shadows to look down upon the infant for the first time. She carefully lifted the sleeping baby into her arms, left behind a note for the girl's parents and in a swirl of purple smoke teleported back to her castle.

A wicked smile bloomed across her face as she laid the baby on her bed. Her plan had gone perfectly, now she just needed to do one more thing to ensure her plan had no chance of failing. The Evil Queen gathered the potion she had already prepared from her dresser and returned to the infant's side. Carefully, she cut a single strand of hair from Princess Emma's head and dropped it into the potion, followed by a strand of her own hair. Giving the potion a small swirl, it immediately began to glow a vibrant violet color. The Queen grinned and drank half of the potion, savoring the surprising taste of the concoction. The flavor of warm apple mead spread across her tongue and a delightful tingle ran down her throat and spread throughout her body as she swallowed.

When she looked down, she was surprised to see the infant's vibrant green eyes staring curiously at her. Careful not to spill a single drop of the potion, she opened the baby's mouth and dribbled the second half of the potion past her lips. Reflexively, Emma swallowed and a happy smile crossed her lips. Regina smiled in response, even as she felt a wave of magic flow between her and the infant. Her smile widened with the knowledge that she had succeeded. She had bound herself to the girl. She wouldn't age a day until Princess Emma reached her current age, and when the time was right, she would claim Snow's child, in front of her mother. Laughing darkly to herself, the Evil Queen had her mirror summon a maid to take care of the child.

Over the next 16 years, Snow White and King James waged war against the Evil Queen, desperately trying to reclaim their lost daughter. They failed every attempt and whenever they began to lose hope, the Evil Queen would torture them with glimpses of Emma, always at the Queen's side. This inevitably fueled them back into frenzy and they would launch another campaign against her. While the Evil Queen's kingdom prospered, the long war took its toll on the White Kingdom and Queen Snow was finally forced to give up on freeing her darling daughter in order to quell the unrest in her kingdom.

Within the Dark Palace, Princess Emma grew up fascinated by the Evil Queen. The Queen was careful to spend little time with the young princess, seeing her only at dinner a few days a week. She was drawn to the girl, but was unwilling to allow herself to be distracted from her war with the girl's mother. Regina knew that the young princess would be a huge distraction as the bond between them would only grow stronger with prolonged exposure to each other. She had every intention of exploiting this when the girl was old enough, but until then, it wouldn't do for the young princess to see her as a mother figure; there were some lines that even the Evil Queen was unwilling to cross.

Instead, she made certain that Princess Emma's tutors told her who her mother was, and taught her the history between the two queens. Regina didn't want the girl to be ignorant of the feud that started long before she was born, but she did want to make sure that even if Snow succeeded in rescuing her daughter, Emma would see the truth behind her mother's apparent "goodness". Princess Emma was given the best tutors in math, science, politics, and languages. She was likewise trained in the arts of war from a young age. These she took to like a fish to water. By the age of 12, Princess Emma could best half of the Queen's guards with a sword, and she understood battle tactics well enough to proclaim the victor of a fight within the first five minutes of the battle.

And so, Princess Emma grew up happily, learning how to reach her potential and secretly yearning to be closer to her Queen. But this story really begins when the princess turned 16 and the Evil Queen learned that the princess had magic…

* * *

Chapter 1

Sweat poured down my brow and I grunted as I blocked another heavy strike from Gregory, my current sparring partner. I sidestepped and swung out, missing his body completely, but giving myself enough space to find my balance again.

"Come on, Emma, you can do better than that," he mocked, grinning at me.

I grinned back at him, even though my arms were beginning to burn. "You're right about that," I replied as I feinted to my right and spun quickly to slash down on his exposed shoulder.

I had used this move on him countless times, and he should have expected it and been able to block. But this time was different; his foot slid in the mud beneath our feet and he was unable to bring his sword around in time. I could feel the impact all the way up my arm as my blade bit into his arm all the way to the bone. Gregory screamed and fell to his knees as his face went white and blood began to pour from the wound. I immediately dropped to my knees, setting my blade to the side as I reached to cover the wound with my hand.

"I'm sorry, Gregory. I thought you'd block it, so I didn't pull the blow. I'm so sorry," I said softly, trying desperately to stop the blood flow as it poured between my fingers.

"It's my fault, highness," he grunted, before slumping to the side in a dead faint.

"Shit," I muttered, trying to cradle him. Before I could think of anything else to do, we were surrounded.

Lucas, the Queen's Master of the Guard, quickly assessed the situation before turning to one of the guards and said, "Get a healer quickly. He's going into shock. He'll die if this isn't treated immediately."

"No," I gasped, tears starting to run down my cheeks. "Don't die on me Gregory," I pleaded, pressing harder into the wound. I was desperately trying to staunch the flow of blood, when it happened. I felt warmth gathering in my hands and without considering what I was doing, I pushed the warmth into the wounded man. Instantly, the blood flow slowed and stopped as I pushed more of the warmth into him. Gradually, the edges of the wound pulled together until only the faintest of white lines was left to mark where my sword had cleaved his skin. I lifted my hands from him and saw that they were still glowing with a soft white light. I was shocked; I had no idea that I could do that.

"What is the meaning of this?" a husky voice said from behind me, bringing me out of my reverie.

I spun quickly and saw that the Queen was glowering down at me. I bowed my head in respect and explained, "My Queen, I wounded Gregory while we were sparring. Lucas said he might die from the shock and I panicked and apparently healed him."

"Stand and look at me, my dear," the Queen replied in a voice carefully blank of emotion.

I slowly obeyed and when I looked at her, she studying me carefully, taking in my bloodied hands, and the stains on my clothes. Slowly, one of her eyebrows raised in amusement. I wanted to ask her about it, but had no right to question my Queen. "Where you injured at all?"

"No, your majesty," I answered, struggling to not fidget under her gaze.

"Good. It seems you are quite the surprise, Princess. Go clean up and come to my study. It appears that we have much to discuss," she said in a tone that sent a shiver through me. I tried to suppress my reaction to her voice, but her chuckle told me that I was unsuccessful.

"Yes, my Queen," I replied, feeling heat rush to my cheeks in embarrassment.

Instead of replying, the Queen lifted her hand and disappeared in a swirl of purple smoke. I hesitated for all of a minute before Lucas pushed me towards the castle.

"Go, your highness. I will take care of Gregory. He'll be fine."

I looked back at him. "Thank you, Lucas," I said and hurried to obey my queen's wishes.

Twenty minutes later, I took a deep breath to steady my sudden nerves. I hadn't ever been alone with the Queen. Knowing she was just on the other side of the door had my pulse racing and I felt a strange little tug in my chest. I rubbed over the spot in confusion before remembering that she was waiting for me. I knocked on the closed door and waited.

Immediately, she called out, "Come in."

I tooth one last breath as I rubbed my suddenly damp palms against my trousers before pushing open the door. The Queen was seated behind a large dark wood desk. She didn't look up from the book she was studying as I came into the room, closing the door behind me. I slowly crossed the room to stand uncertainly before her desk. After a long silence, when I just grew more nervous, she finally looked up. Her brown eyes stared into me and I felt as though she could see my very soul. I felt that strange little tug again and noticed her brow furrow at the same time. The Queen glanced down at the book and I felt like I could move again. I immediately curtseyed and kept my eyes lowered when I stood back up.

"Have a seat, dear," the Queen said.

"Thank you, your majesty," I answered and gingerly sat in the chair opposite her. Only then did I dare to look back at her.

She was studying me again, and I fought not to blush under the weight of her gaze. Finally she asked, "Have you ever done magic before?"

"No, my Queen. I've never done anything like that before. I didn't even know I could," I answered honestly.

"Interesting," she said, more to herself than me. "What were you thinking about when you healed that man?"

I thought back over the moment before I felt the heat in my hands before answering, "I was scared, your majesty. I just wanted to make the bleeding stop. Then I felt this heat buildup in my hands and I somehow pushed it into him and the wound closed."

"Hmm," was all she said as she thought over what I had said. Finally, she met my eyes again and said, "It seems we have been overlooking an important part of your education, dear. Would you like to learn how to use your magic properly?"

Instantly, I forgot my nerves in my eagerness. "Yes, please. I would love that."

The Queen lifted an eyebrow and a small smirk graced her lips. "Indeed," she said, obviously amused. "We did just celebrate your 16th birthday, is that correct?"

"Yes, your majesty," I answered blushing again.

"Then I do believe it is time," she said, again speaking more to herself than me.

"I'm sorry, my Queen. But time for what?" I asked, unable to stop myself.

She looked me over and I blushed at the emotion that crossed her eyes. I couldn't say what exactly it was, but it brought a weird nervous anticipation through me. She apparently decided to ignore my question because when she spoke she said, "I will begin giving you lessons in magic. Every evening after supper, you will meet me here."

My jaw dropped. The Queen was going to personally teach me magic? I was dumbfounded, and without thinking asked, "Why would you personally teach me? Why would you want the daughter of Snow White, your greatest enemy, to have any control over that kind of power?"

The Queen's eyes narrowed at the mention of Snow White. Her voice was cold enough to send a shudder through me as she snapped out, "Never say that name again in my presence!"

I immediately looked down, and apologized. "I'm sorry, my Queen. It will never happen again."

She sighed heavily and got up to come around her desk to stand next to me. A surprisingly gentle hand gripped my chin and tilted my head up to meet her eyes. "My dear, do you know why you are here in my kingdom?" she asked in a surprisingly gentle voice.

I nodded "Yes, you took me from _her_ when I was a baby as revenge for her betrayal," I said putting all of the disgust I felt for the woman who birthed me into the word 'her'.

The Queen chuckled at the obvious disdain in my voice. She released my chin to cup my cheek in her palm, making my heart pound. "Yes, I did. But that was only the beginning of my plans for you, my dear," she explained.

"What—?" I started to ask, but she placed her fingers over my lips, which immediately began to tingle under the contact.

"Don't ask. I will tell you when the time is right. But know that everything I do has a reason, dear. That includes teaching you to use your magic," she said and I knew that she wouldn't say anything else on the matter tonight.

"Yes, your majesty. Thank you for everything you've done for me," I said as she released me and moved to sit back at her desk.

"You're welcome, Princess. Now, shall we begin?" she asked, a small smile pulling at her lips.

Over the next year, I spent the hours after dinner each day with my Queen, learning to harness and control my magic. Gradually, the Queen began to relax her cold persona around me and hints of her mercurial nature began to show through. When her teasing grin broke out, it felt like I was being bathed in warm summer sunlight. But when I upset her, I quickly learned that her temper was quick, harsh and cold, like being thrown into an icy stream at the dead of winter. Despite her temper, I still found myself completely enamored with her, I always longed for more time to spend with my Queen.

One day, when she was in a particularly good mood, I found the courage to ask, "Your majesty, why don't you age? You have looked the same my entire life?"

Her mouth immediately quirked up in a mischievous smirk, "My dear, I can't tell you that, _yet_."

I was intrigued. That 'yet' meant that she would tell me someday. The prospect of her confiding in me sent a thrill of excitement through me. I'd overheard the guards and servants comment on her agelessness when they didn't know I was around, so I knew that the Queen hadn't told anyone the secret of her youth. That made this promise of future knowledge all that much more special. "Thank you, my Queen," I replied, feeling humble.

The Queen's eyes lost the mischievous gleam and softened into something closer to affection. "You're welcome, dear. You are so patient with me. I know you have questions you want to ask me, but you are waiting. I want you to know that I have noticed, and I will answer them all in time."

I smiled, but couldn't help the sigh that escaped me at the prospect of waiting longer. "But when can I know?" I asked, wanting to immediately eat the words and pretend I'd never spoken them. I was afraid that I had offended the Queen.

Instead she just chuckled and reached out to put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "After you are of age. I will offer you a choice on your 18th birthday. Which option you choose, will determine how and when you are told. Can you be patient that long, my Princess?"

"Yes, your majesty," I answered dutifully.

The Queen noticed my lack of enthusiasm and laughed, pulling me into her arms and hugging me for the first time. I gasped as a surge of warmth flashed through me. I felt the Queen stiffen momentarily before she relaxed and pulled me more tightly against her. I immediately wrapped my arms around her and held her just as tightly. There was something so right about the embrace and I felt as though something I had been missing was finally returned to me. My Queen pulled away first. She moved her hands to my shoulders and pushed me back just far enough to look into my eyes. I got lost in their chocolate depths and didn't even notice the smile that spread across my lips, or her own answering smile. After a long moment, she released me and resumed my lesson.

That night, I dreamt about the Queen for the first time:

_I was walking through the apple orchards hand-in-hand with my Queen in the late afternoon sunlight. As we reached her special tree, she released my hand and picked the most perfect apple I had ever seen._

_"Here, this is for you, my dear," she said in a low husky tone that sent shivers racing through me. She held out the apple for me._

_"Thank you, my Queen," I said, reaching for the fruit._

_"No, my darling, Emma. I want you to eat it from my hand," she said, her voice more of a purr._

_I felt a flush of heat spread through me. She never called me by name, and that alone was thrilling, but as I leaned in to bite into the succulent fruit, she ran her free hand down my back, holding me against her as I chewed the sweetest apple I'd ever tasted. Its juices were thick, and held the slightest flavor of honey. As I swallowed, a small moan escaped my lips as a tingle followed the fruit's path down my throat._

_My Queen hummed in approval, letting the apple fall to the ground as she cupped my cheek and pulled me in to place a tender kiss on my lips. She gave my bottom lip a gentle nibble before pulling back to ask, "Do you want me, Emma?"_

Before I could answer in the dream, I woke to the early morning light of dawn and a feeling of disappointment that the dream hadn't been real. The dreams continued after that night, gradually growing more passionate, but always ending the same way. In my dreams, I was never allowed to answer my Queen's question.

My life changed again when I turned seventeen. My Queen decided that I would spend my afternoons attending court and any meetings she had. She claimed that she wanted me to gain practical knowledge of the governing of the kingdom. I didn't question her decision, as I was thrilled to be allowed to spend more time with the Queen I was desperate to be near. Every day, I felt a stronger pull towards her, and I often found myself wondering what she was doing when we were apart.

The time spent with my Queen in the afternoons was different than the time we spent alone working on my magic. When other people were near, she once again became the cold imperious Queen of my childhood. Any affection she showed me during my lessons was absent in public. It often made me wonder what she really wanted from me, but I didn't complain. As long as I got to be near her, I was content.

It was one day, about a month after I began attending court with my Queen that I saw the Evil Queen that everyone feared. It was a hot summer afternoon and the throne room was stifling. We had been listening to petitioners for over an hour, and I could sense the Queen's impatience rising with each new complaint. We were listening to a dispute between two farmers over rights to a creek that ran between their properties, when a large brute of a man surged down the line of people waiting to see their Queen. He moved with such purpose that my attention was immediately caught. I watched as he roughly grabbed a woman's arm and started dragging her back towards the exit.

I glanced over at the Queen to see if she noticed. I immediately saw that her narrow-eyed gaze was following the couple. She held up a hand to the farmers, and they immediately fell silent. The rest of the hall grew silent as people turned to see what had caught the interest of the Queen. "Stop and unhand that woman," she called out in the coldest voice I had ever heard from her.

The man stiffened, and immediately turned to face the throne, but he did not release the woman. Instead, he offered a short bow, barely deep enough to be considered polite and said, "My apologies, your majesty. I was just taking my wife home. We have no disputes to waste your time with."

I glanced at the man's wife. She looked terrified and had a strangely haunted look in her eyes. I immediately looked to my Queen. She was glaring down at the man as she said, "And yet, your wife came here for something. And you have yet to obey your queen. Let her go and both of you come stand before my throne."

Even from my seat at the Queen's side, I saw the fear in the man's eyes. He released his wife and they both slowly made their way to the throne. The farmers stepped aside to allow them to stand before the Queen. When they were in place, the man stared straight ahead, while the woman looked down, every line of her body screaming her distress. The Queen studied them both for a long time before asking, "What are your names?"

The man spoke for them both, "I am Robert and this is my wife, Nicole."

The Queen's face softened slightly as she looked at the woman. "Nicole, what brought you here today?" she asked, not entirely unkindly.

Nicole shook her head and said in a voice quivering in fear, "I'm sorry, your majesty. It was a mistake. I shouldn't have come."

The Queen went rigid with fury. She snapped out, "I asked you a question and you will answer your queen!"

The tone obviously worked as Nicole's head jerked up to face the queen and she hastily said, "I came to petition you for a divorce, my Queen."

"Why?" the Queen asked, her voice deceptively calm, even as tension surged through her body.

Before she could respond, Robert backhanded his wife, sending her to her knees as blood sprouted from her torn lip. The Queen immediately leapt to her feet, reaching out a hand, her fingers curled as though she wanted to choke the man. I was enraptured by the sight of my furious and deadly Queen. A strangle gurgle drew my attention back to Robert and I was astonished to see that he had magically been lifted several feet in the air. He kicked his feet, trying to find purchase as his hands tried futilely to ease the pressure crushing his windpipe.

Slowly the Evil Queen, as I recognized her to be in that moment, stalked down the steps from her throne to stand before Robert. "What right do you have to lay a hand on this woman? She was speaking to her queen," she asked icily, dropping the man to sprawl at her feet.

He has to take several deep breaths before he was able to rasp out, "She's my wife", as though that was all the explanation she deserved.

"I see. In your eyes, does that give you the right to just take from her anything you desire?" the Queen asked, her voice dangerously calm.

"Yes, your majesty. I am a man and may do as I like with my wife," Robert explained patronizingly.

"That's where you're wrong," the Queen replied ominously, before taking a step back from the man. Then before anyone could react, she began to almost lazily sweep her hand at various angles across his body. In the wake of her movements, deep slices appeared in the man's skin. Robert screamed in agony. When she was satisfied with the work to his front, the Queen circled behind him to do the same to his back, and I was able to see the evil smirk on her lips. I could tell that she was pleased by his anguished cries and the blood flowing down his body. I know I should have been repulsed, but when I glanced over at the huddled form of his wife, I couldn't help but smile in approval of my Queen's actions.

Finally, she stepped back and the man slumped to the floor. "Guards tie him to a tree outside the castle walls for the wolves," she said dismissively. Then she turned to Nicole and said, "You won't need a divorce dear, he will be dead by morning."

Only then did the Queen turn back to the throne and met my gaze. I could easily see the challenge in her eyes. She was daring me to object to her vicious treatment of the man. I glanced over her shoulder where two of the guards were dragging the barely conscious man from the room, a trail of his blood marking the path. I met her eyes and did the only thing I could think of, I bared my teeth in a feral grin, letting her see the approval in my eyes. It was apparently enough to let the rest of her fury dissolve. Her eyebrow quirked up and she gave me a faintly amused smirk before the icy glare of the Evil Queen settled back over her features as she turned back to face the room.

"I believe we will adjourn for the day. I will hear the rest of the petitions tomorrow," she said imperiously before turning to the farmers and glaring at them. "You two will share the creek as it runs between your properties. Stay on your side and there should be no further problems."

"Thank you, your majesty," they murmured and bowed before following everyone else out of the room.

"Come, Princess," the Queen said, crooking a figure in my direction as she swept past the throne towards the rear door. I hastily followed her, noticing a sympathetic look in the Huntsman's eyes as I hurried to follow. I quickly forgot the look once the door closed behind me and I found myself alone with the Queen. She stared into my eyes for a long time before asking, "Did you really approve of what I did? Or are you hiding your horror over what I am?"

My brow furrowed in confusion, "You don't horrify me, my Queen. I thought that his punishment was just, though I would have just gutted him. That woman had been brutalized."

She let out a long sigh and pulled me into a hug. I melted into her embrace, giving her what comfort I sensed she needed in that moment. "I never wanted you to see me like that," she whispered into my hair.

"Why? You are magnificent," I stated earnestly.

She chuckled, "Oh, my dear, you really are quite the surprise."

I beamed up at her, "Thank you, my Queen."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The night before my 18th birthday, when I entered the Queen's study, I was surprised to see her lounging in a new chair next to the fireplace. She seemed lost in thought as she sipped a glass of wine and stared at the as of yet, unlit logs beneath the hearth. I paused for only an instant to take in the perfection of her beauty in that moment. As I felt that now familiar tug in my chest the Queen turned to look at me.

I immediately curtsied and murmured, "Good evening, your majesty."

She smiled and setting her glass to the side, said, "Good Evening, Princess. I thought we might have a short lesson today. There are other things to discuss before we retire tonight. Would that suit you?"

Nervous anticipation swam through me. I had the distinct impression that whatever she wanted to discuss involved the promises she made to me all those years ago. I swallowed my nerves and hesitantly said, "Yes, my Queen. I think that would be good."

"Very well, first you will conjure a chair for yourself. Focus and make sure it matches mine," she said, adopting her usual no-nonsense teacher voice.

I nodded my understanding and focused on what I wanted to conjure. Just as I felt the heady pull of magic in my veins, a chair appeared next to the fireplace. I grinned as I saw that it was an exact replica of the chair the Queen sat in.

"Well done, my dear," the Queen said and I could hear the approval in her voice. "Alright, now light the fire and have a seat," she ordered teasingly.

I turned my grin on her; creating fire was one of the first things she taught me. I barely needed to even think about it to have orange tongues of flame begin crawling along the logs in the fire pit. As I took a seat, I asked, "Was that all the magic you wished for me to practice this evening, your majesty?"

Her eyes twinkled mischievously as she replied, "Yes, dear. I did say it would be a short lesson."

"Well, thank you for the lesson, my Queen," I replied dryly, the look in her eyes making me want to tease her in return.

The corner of her lips twitched slightly in amusement before she replied in an overly gracious tone, "You are quite welcome, your highness."

I laughed, wanting nothing more than to continue the gentle teasing for the rest of the evening. Or if I was being honest with myself, for much longer than that. The sudden sense of yearning for my queen that washed over me caused the laughter to die in my throat. I knew that there was no hope for any sort of future with the Queen. Not only was I still a child in her eyes, I was the child of her greatest enemy. She would never allow herself to return the love I had always felt for her. At this thought, I looked into the fire, trying to hide the tears prickling in my eyes from the Queen.

I could feel the weight of her gaze on me, but I didn't look at her, focusing on the fire until my eyes were clear enough not to betray my feelings. After a long silence, she asked, "Are you alright, my dear?"

"Yes, your majesty," I answered, cursing myself inwardly when my voice sounded thick with my swirling emotions. She didn't call me on the lie; instead she conjured a second glass of wine and silently held it out for me. "Thank you," I muttered taking a grateful sip. For several long minutes, we sat in silence, staring into the flames and sipping our wine. Eventually, I got my emotions back under control and turned to the Queen to ask, "What did you want to speak with me about, your majesty?"

She glanced over at me, an indefinable emotion in her eyes. She sighed and set her wine on the little table next to her chair. "Tomorrow is your 18th birthday, Princess. I promised you that I would offer you a choice. Do you remember?" she asked quietly.

I nodded, "Yes, your majesty. I remember."

She looked away, and said, "Good. Tomorrow, you have the day to yourself. You will not join me in court, or my meeting with the advisors in the afternoon. As tomorrow marks your age of majority, you have finished your formal lessons with your tutors. They will be kept available to you for another year, should you require their assistance with anything, or should you choose to continue your studies. If you choose this, then your tutors will be available for as long as you wish them, or new tutors can be found.

"I have only four requests of you in regards to how you spend tomorrow. First, please do not leave the castle grounds. You may go anywhere you may like, so long as it is within the walls. Second, should the mirror request your attention, please listen to whatever he may show you. Third, please spend at least part of your day tomorrow thinking about what you want for your future. I know that I stole you from the life you were born into, when you didn't even have a voice with which to issue a complaint. After you make your choice tomorrow evening, I will give you anything within my power to give. I stole your childhood choices; I won't do that to your future. I don't want you turning into me." The queen paused, apparently surprised by the honesty of her words. When she turned back at me, I hastily brought my wine to my lips to cover my own shock at the Queen's raw honesty and the certainty in her voice.

She noticed and raised an eyebrow at me, to which I offered a sheepish smile. She took a deep breath and continued, "My final request is that you join me here after dinner, so that I may present you with the choice I promised you. Will you honor these requests?"

I nodded immediately. "Yes, my Queen. Though I must admit that I wish you would dine with me for my birthday," I said earnestly, and then started to mentally kick myself for my presumptuousness.

For a second, a look of longing crossed her features before her carefully composed court mask settled back over her features. Her voice was flat and emotionless as she said, "I'm sorry, dear, but I have many things to do tomorrow and will be unable to join you."

"Of course, your majesty. It was inappropriate of me to say," I said, a sinking sensation filling my gut.

The Queen stood gracefully and said, "Well, Princess it is getting late and we should retire for the evening. I do hope you enjoy your birthday tomorrow."

"Thank you, your majesty. Pleasant dreams," I said before heading towards my suite of rooms.

The next morning I woke up with a smile on my face. I'd had another dream about the Queen and it left me with a delicious heat in my belly and I couldn't wait until I could see her again. I jumped up and began dressing as a knock sounded at the door into my sitting room. "Come in," I called out, shoving my feet into my boots.

A few minutes later, I left my bedroom and saw my maid waiting with my breakfast tray. "Good morning, Suzie," I said cheerfully as I sat at the little table.

"Good morning, highness. Happy birthday," she answered cheerfully.

I smiled at her and pointing to the seat opposite of me, I said, "Thank you. Please join me. You know I hate eating alone in the morning."

Suzie sighed heavily at my break in protocol, but her eyes twinkled playfully. "If you insist, Princess," she said with a mock groan.

I laughed as she sat across from me. I'd been making her eat with me on my birthday for years. Over the course of the light meal, we chatted about the court gossip and my plans for the day. It was a pleasant diversion from the longing I felt for my Queen. It seemed to grow stronger the longer I was awake, and after Suzie left with the empty tray, I could no longer ignore it.

I knew that the Queen would be busy with her official duties by this time of the morning, so with the memory of her words from last night, I closed my eyes and in a cloud of white smoke, transported myself into the Queen's sitting room. As I opened my eyes and took in the elegant room, I felt a momentary twinge of guilt. I quickly reminded myself that the Queen had told me I could go anywhere I wanted today, so long as I stayed inside the castle walls. I grinned, knowing that this wasn't what she had intended. But as I looked around the Queen's personal rooms, which I had never been allowed to enter before, I couldn't ignore the peace I found. The longing I had felt so strongly only moments before seemed to ease instantly.

Before I could puzzle out what this meant, an unfamiliar voice filled the room. "I don't believe that the Queen would approve of your presence here, Princess."

I jumped and spun around trying to find the source of the voice. My gaze finally landed on a blue face looking at me from the mirror next to the hearth. I took a couple of deep breaths to calm my racing heart before I said, "I know, but I couldn't resist." I offered a sheepish shrug and the mirror rolled his eyes at me. I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed out, "Did you just want to lecture me, or did you need something else?"

The mirror chuckled, "I believe the Queen told you that I may have a message for you."

"Yes, yes. What do you want to tell me?" I asked, losing my patience at his patronizing tone.

Instead of answering, the mirror swirled to display an elegant sitting room decorated in white, ivory, and cream colors. I automatically rolled my eyes at the boring furnishings before I focused on the two people sharing breakfast. The woman had fair skin and long curly brown hair, her face aged prematurely from the weight of grief that obviously hung over her. The man was fair haired, though it had gone mostly grey. He had also aged before his time, deep frown lines evident on his handsome face. Even before they spoke, I knew immediately that these were my parents. Not even remembering where I was, I sat on the nearest chair, completely captivated by the king and queen in the mirror.

_"__Charming, you know this is her 18__th__ birthday?" Snow White asked her husband, pushing away her plate._

_ "__I know, Snow. Do you think that _witch_ is even letting her celebrate?" King James asked, his hatred for the Evil Queen evident._

_ "__If I know Regina, probably not. She probably hasn't even bothered to tell Emma when her birthday is, or who her parents really are. Even if we did manage to rescue her, she wouldn't even know who we are." Snow replied sadly._

_ "__It'll be alright, my love. We'll find a way to save her from the Evil Queen. We always find a way," Charming said, trying to convince himself._

_ "__James, do—do you think that she's—do you think Emma's really ok? I mean what if Regina's violated her?" Snow asked struggling to get the words out._

_Immediately, he crossed to her and pulled her into a comforting hug. "I don't know, Snow. With Regina, anything's possible. But no matter what abuses she's inflicted on our daughter, when we get her back we'll find a way to fix Emma," he stated, holding his wife tightly as tears began streaming down her cheeks._

Throughout the scene playing out in the mirror, I felt my emotions run the gamut from curiosity to anger to outright disgust for the parents I'd never known. The mirror swirled again, dissolving the sickening scene of Snow White & King Charming and turning back into a normal reflective surface. I immediately realized two things. One, I had horrified tears running down my face, and two, there were a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring at me. I immediately spun around and seeing my Queen in the doorway to her bedroom I ran to her. I fell to my knees at her feet and threw my arms around her waist. Her hands tentatively came up to cradle my head and shoulders and the first sob came crashing out of my lips.

She held me while I cried, offering me no other comfort than the warmth of her body. Eventually, the sobs slowed enough for me to pull back enough to look up into her carefully impassive face. "How could they say those things about you? How can they even think that about you?" I asked, desperate for her to make sense of the things I'd overheard.

She met my gaze unflinchingly and coldly said, "I've done horrendous things in the name of revenge, Princess. I promise you, I've earned the title Snow gave me."

I shook my head, "If you were truly evil, you would have just slit my throat in the cradle. Instead you took me into your home and hired nannies and tutors to raise me as a princess. Why, your majesty? If you're so _evil_, why would you do that? Even if you couldn't kill me, you could have made me a servant, the lowest of the scullery maids, forced to do the most menial tasks with only leftover scraps of food to eat. Yet, you did none of those things."

The Queen stiffened under my vehement declaration and stepped away from me to glare down at me. "This isn't the time for this conversation, Princess. Why are you even in here? I don't recall inviting you into my private chambers," she snapped out.

I felt my shoulders hunch under the weight of her anger, and mumbled, "I'm sorry your majesty. I—I knew you were busy, but I just wanted to be near you."

Faintly, I heard the air catch in her throat, but she quickly cleared her throat and asked, "And what made you think I would allow you to be in my room?"

I bit my lip, hesitating before I looked up and gave her an impish grin. "You said I could go anywhere inside the castle walls. I've never been in here before," I explained with a casual shrug.

My admission startled a laugh out of her. "Alright, Princess. I will allow that, even if you're wrong. You have been in my rooms before, though you don't remember it. You were in here the night you were born," she replied, her anger dissipating.

I gave her another shrug and casually said, "I don't remember it, so it doesn't count."

She chuckled and said, "Fair enough. Now go on. Enjoy your birthday somewhere else. I have work to do."

"Yes, your majesty," I answered, smiling at her. I was nearly to the door when I paused and asked, "My Queen, why did you want the mirror to show me that conversation between…_them?_"

She let out a sigh, and the levity in her eyes fell away behind a haughty mask that hid her true emotions from me. "You're an adult now, dear. You have the right to know who your parents are. It was probably wrong of me not to show them to you before now."

"I think I understand, though it doesn't change anything. I don't regret my life, your majesty," I said softly before turning and leaving the room without waiting for a response.

I made my way down to the kitchens and requested a picnic lunch prepared. I decided to go to the orchard to follow my Queen's wishes and really think about what I wanted for the future. As I made my way towards the Queen's special tree, I found myself thinking about the Queen herself. Unreasonably, I knew that I wanted her to be my future. I was infatuated with her and yearned to be invited into her bed and into her heart. With a sigh, I remembered my lineage and pushed away the thoughts. If I couldn't marry the Queen, what did I want to do or become?

I set my picnic basket on the ground next to the tree and carefully climbed until I was deeply hidden in the branches. I sagged against the tree trunk, absentmindedly swinging my legs as I considered my options. I knew that I could be married off to a neighboring kingdom to gain a political advantage for the realm; but, the thought of being anyone else's wife made my stomach churn. I quickly resolved that I would never marry, since I couldn't marry the one person that made my heart flutter. So, where did that leave me?

This unanswered question circled my mind long past the time I had climbed out of the tree to eat my lunch. Actually, it wasn't until I was headed back to the castle, with the sun dipping towards the horizon that I finally came to a decision for what I wanted to do with my life. The answer was so obvious that I couldn't believe it took me so long to find it. The only real path available to me that would keep me close to the queen I loved would be for me to become a knight of her personal guard. I'd never heard of a Lady Knight, but I knew that with my hard-earned skills I could be invaluable to my Queen. I just needed to convince her and her soldiers. That thought forced a bitter laugh from my lips as I reentered the kitchen to return the picnic basket Cook had given me that morning. It would not be an easy task to convince the battle hardened soldiers to accept me amongst them.

After cleaning up in my room and changing from the pants I had worn throughout the day into a dress, I headed to the dining room for my birthday dinner. I expected to be dining alone, but was pleasantly surprised to see all of my tutors and instructors waiting for me at the large table. They all rose and bowed when I entered. Graciously, I thanked them and sat at the end of the table opposite from the Queen's usual seat. They returned to their seats and the servants quickly bustled in with our dishes. I grinned; Cook had gone all out, cooking all of my favorites. As we settled into our meal, conversation rose around me. Everyone wished me a happy birthday and took turns telling amusing stories from my years under their tutelage. With more grace than I usually exhibited, I accepted the teasing, and actually found myself enjoying the company.

However, as the meal drew to a close, nerves began to dance in my belly. What would the Queen offer me tonight? What choice had to wait until I was considered an adult? Would this be the last time I was permitted to be alone with the Queen? These worries followed me through the halls of the palace as I slowly made my way to the Queen's study. Once I was standing at the door, I indulged in one deep, steadying breath before I knocked on the door. Immediately, the Queen's voice called out a strong, "Come in, Princess," and I pushed open the door.

I stepped inside and closed the door behind me before looking at my Queen. She took my breath away with her beauty. She was wearing a long burgundy dress, with a black leather bodice that put her ample cleavage on display. Her eyes were surrounded by a thick layer of makeup that made it easy to fall into their fathomless depths. Her lips were painted a bright glossy red and seemed fuller than I'd ever seen them. And her hair was pulled up away from her face, before it tumbled down her back in a long tail. Unconsciously, I licked my lips as I struggled to remember how to bring air into my lungs.

Her faintly amused voice brought me out of my reverie. "Happy birthday, Princess. Will you join me by the fire?" she asked, gesturing to the chairs we had conjured last night.

"Y—Yes, your majesty, thank you," I answered weakly, moving over to my chair. The Queen handed me a glass of wine and sat facing me with a glass in her own hand. Once she sat, I took my seat, gratefully sipping from my wine.

"Did you have a nice day?" she asked politely.

"Yes, thank you," I replied, wondering when she would get to the promised business.

She smiled gently and asked, "Did you think about your future? Do you know what you want?"

Something about the way she asked the second question sent a shiver through me and I had to clear my throat before answering. "Yes, your majesty."

A single eyebrow raised and I knew she was amused by me, but she didn't comment on it. Instead, she simply said, "Good," before she sipped her wine. She watched me the entire time and I had to fight my sudden urge to squirm under those eyes that saw too much. She let the tension grow between us before finally putting me out of my misery. "You have been incredibly patient, my dear. I know you have been curious about many things for a long time, and yet for the most part, you haven't asked for answers to your many questions. Two years ago, I told you that I would offer you a choice, and still you have waited. I admire that."

"Thank you, your majesty," I said softly, nerves dancing through me.

She smiled gently at me and took another sip of her wine. She set the cup down and turned to me, her eyes once again shuttered, and her face blank of all emotions. "I want you to carefully consider this offer before you make your decision. The final stages of my revenge against your mother will begin based on what choice you make tonight. The only difference is which of two paths my revenge takes from here. But I have been planning for either option since I first learned that she was pregnant with you. Do you understand?" She explained in a voice as empty of emotion as her face.

I set my wine glass to the side and asked, "Why are you leaving this up to me?"

The Queen's expression immediately turned bitter and cold. She snarled angrily, "Because I will not force an innocent onto a path not of her choosing. I will leave that to Snow White, as she is the expert."

Shame filled me and I looked away from the furious woman in front of me. "I'm sorry, my Queen. I didn't mean to imply you were anything like her."

She sucked in a deep gulp of air and seemed to calm. Quietly she admitted, "I know, my dear. But the truth is I did put you on a path that you didn't choose when you were a baby. I believe that I can reverse the effects in time, if you wish, but I don't honestly no what consequences would come from that now."

"What do you mean?" I asked, completely confused.

She sighed and said, "I suppose I should tell you before I make you choose. Very well, when I first stole you from your parents, I created a potion that bound our lives together. It is the reason you feel drawn to me. It is also the reason that I have temporarily stopped aging. I will begin aging again when you reach my physical age."

Her admission had my mind reeling. Too many questions crowded into my mind at the same time and I reached for my wine glass. "Why?" I blurted out after swallowing the sweet wine.

"To keep you near me until I could complete my revenge, and so I could make the offer I am about to make without becoming the monster of my own nightmares," she said without emotion.

I opened my mouth to ask what she meant about nightmares, but realized that I had no right to the knowledge. Finally I nodded, accepting her reasons. I wasn't angry, just confused as to what plans she had for me. "What choices are you offering, your majesty?" I asked resignedly.

Apparently that wasn't the reaction she expected because her eyes flew to my face. She studied me intently before a familiar emotion passed over her face, one that I immediately recognized as nerves. She took a small breath and said, "Your choice is this, return home to the parents who have nearly destroyed their kingdom out of their love for you, or stay here and be mine."

The words were simple, but they carried a wealth of emotion and implications that made my head spin. "W-Wh-what do you mean by being yours?" I asked breathlessly.

She smirked at me, and dropped her voice into a throaty purr, "It would mean that you would give yourself to me and let me claim your body as my own."

A shudder ran through me, desire rushing in its wake. I tried several times to speak, but my voice had left me as my deepest fantasies played through my mind. I could feel my skin heat in reaction and I shook my head to clear my mind. I swallowed hard and finally found my voice. While I desperately wanted to just shout out my choice, the rational part of my mind demanded one answer first. "Why wait until I turned 18? I know many girls are married and bare children of their own long before they are considered adults."

The Queen got a faraway look in her eyes and her voice was full of regret as she answered. "I was forced into a marriage bed when I was 16. I was too young to be truly prepared for what I experienced and I wouldn't wish that on anyone. That is why I have waited."

My heart broke for the Queen, and I softly said, "I'm sorry, my Queen."

She looked at me with eyes that had gone flat again. "It isn't your fault, Princess. I lay that blame completely on your mother's shoulders." She saw my confusion and waved away the question that didn't even have a chance to reach my lips. "Later. Do you know your answer? Or would you like more time to think about it?" Neither her voice nor her face betrayed any emotions, but I noticed a faint tremble in her hand as she reached for her wine glass.

For a moment, I let myself wonder why she would be nervous or scared if she had planned for either choice. But I shrugged it off as I finally realized exactly what my next words could mean, all of my longing, hope, and love for the Queen wouldn't have been in vain. I wasn't entirely sure what to expect, but her words had promised a deeper connection between us, and I would do anything to be closer to her. As the reality of what was happening settled over me, a wide grin spread across my face and I quickly moved off my chair to kneel at the Queen's feet. My voice shook with excited anticipation as I said, "My Queen, I don't really see this as a choice at all. I am yours. I have always been yours."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far. Just so you know, this story will be told entirely from Emma's POV, but don't worry, you will start getting more insight into Regina's thoughts/emotions soon. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I let out a little of my inner Evil Queen towards the end of it.

* * *

Chapter 3

_"I am yours. I have always been yours."_

The Queen remained impassive as she asked, "Are you sure, dear?"

I met her eyes, letting the truth of my words shine through as I said, "Yes, your majesty. I have absolutely no desire to be anywhere near my parents. From everything I have learned over the years, they are too blinded by their own desires to ever see what someone else might want or need. Putting aside, my own feelings for what they have done to you and say about you, I could never live under the rule of such selfish monarchs, let alone live _with_ them. I have seen the way you rule your people. You are fair, generous and just. You don't discount the voice of the peasants and you fiercely protect all of your people. Evil Queen or not, you are the kind of ruler that I would willingly die trying to protect, and the kind of woman that I would give anything to be with. Even when I thought I would never have a chance because of my lineage, I wanted to be with you. You just offered me that chance, my Queen. So, yes, I'm sure."

My impassioned speech brought a smile to the Queen's lips. When I finished speaking, she reached out a hand and gently ran her fingers through my hair. "Thank you, dear," she said softly, looking at me with more affection than she had ever let me see before. I felt my heart swell in reaction to the emotion evident in her eyes.

"You're welcome, your majesty," I said simply, relaxing under her gentle touch.

After a long peaceful moment, the Queen's hand slid down to cup my chin. Her eyes darkened and her for was huskier than usual as she asked, "Are you really willing to do anything for your Queen?"

My throat went dry and a shiver of anticipation ran through me. My eyes flicked down to her lips before meeting her eyes again. I swallowed hard and nodded as much as I could with her holding my chin.

"Say it, Emma," the Queen demanded.

I gasped as my heart lurched at the sound of my name on her lips for the first time. "Yes, your majesty. I will do anything for you," I answered breathily.

She chuckled, "Excellent, then you won't mind helping me destroy your mother."

"No, my Queen. After what she has done to you, and those horrible things she said today, I would gladly help you," I replied earnestly.

"Then come with me. It's time I claimed what's mine," She said huskily, standing and offering me her hand.

Nervous excitement skittered down my spine as I took her hand and stood. She gazed down at me with eyes nearly black with lust. She pulled me into her arms and lowered her mouth to mine, kissing me greedily. A moan escaped my lips and she plunged her tongue into my mouth. I got lost in the delicious heat of her lips, teeth, and tongue. When she pulled back, I was panting and it took me a moment to feel steady enough to open my eyes. I looked around and immediately realized that during the kiss she had transported us into her bedroom. I stared in awe at the huge bed covered in satin sheets, the massive fireplace and elegant décor.

An amused chuckle brought my attention back to the Queen, who was still holding me tightly against her body. I blushed at her amusement, but didn't try to hide my embarrassment from her. She leaned down and claimed my lips again. This time her mouth moved leisurely against mine. At some point she tilted her head and began placing soft kisses along my jawline. My head fell to the side of its own volition, offering my neck to her. She took the invitation and trailed her lips along the sensitive skin, before gently biting down over my racing pulse. I shuddered against her and let out a little whimper of pleasure. Her lips curled into a small smile before continuing up my neck until her mouth was right below my ear.

"Losing your virginity can be painful, my dear, but I will make it as enjoyable as possible for you," she said, her voice low and throaty. I gasped, arching my body into hers. She chuckled, whispering, "You are so responsive, Princess. I think I will enjoy this."

Another shudder ran through me and she delicately licked up the outer shell of my ear. Heat raced down my spine and settled between my thighs. The Queen's hands moved to the laces on my dress, quickly loosening them. As her mouth continued to kiss and nip along my neck, she gave a gentle tug and the gown fell into a pool of fabric at our feet. I suddenly felt very exposed in nothing but my underclothes. I shivered in embarrassment and the Queen paused to meet my eyes. She took in my expression in a heartbeat and wrapped her arms around me, cradling me against her.

"It's alright, my dear. I'll take care of you," she whispered soothingly and I gradually calmed down.

"I'm sorry, your majesty," I muttered, feeling suddenly ashamed.

"My dear, you have nothing to apologize for. I know how overwhelming this can be," she said before gently placing a kiss to my temple. "Can you tell me what bothered you?"

I took a deep breath to steady myself and found that her sweet, earthy smell did more to settle me than anything else. Shyly, I admitted, "I got nervous and embarrassed because I felt really exposed."

She pulled back to meet my eyes and gave me a soft, encouraging smile. "It's ok, dear. I think I can help with that," she said, her eyes twinkling with mischief. A cloud of purple smoke surrounded her for a moment and her dress and corset disappeared, leaving her in nothing but a skimpy pair of underwear. I was immediately transfixed with her beauty. All of that gorgeous olive skin was pressed against me and I couldn't stop my hands from trailing down her perfect curves. She hummed in appreciation and took a step back, allowing me to step over the puddle of fabric that was my dress. She pulled me back into her arms and claimed my lips in an urgent, hungry kiss. I melted into it with a sigh, my earlier embarrassment forgotten.

As she kissed me her hands roamed my back and sides. I relaxed under her confidant fingers, loving the feeling of them on my body through the chemise. A shiver of pleasure ran down my spine as her knuckles brushed the underside of my breasts. She broke the kiss to look into my eyes as she lifted her hands to softly cup my breasts in each of her hands. I let out a soft gasp when her thumbs gently stroked my nipples. Without conscious thought I arched into her touch, pressing my breasts firmly into her hands even as I felt moisture pooling between my thighs.

The Queen smiled hungrily at me and pinched each nipple between her thumb and index finger. I moaned in response, clutching my hands to her waist as my knees grew weak from the pleasurable sensations overtaking my body. The Queen lowered her mouth to my neck and continued kissing the exposed skin while continuing to massage by breasts through the thin cloth still covering them.

I was quickly becoming overwhelmed by my Queen's touch and when I no longer trusted my legs to hold me upright, I whimpered, "My Queen, please…"

She chuckled, and said "It's alright, my dear. I've got you." As she said this, she finally moved her hands from my chest, one arm snaking under the edge of my chemise to wrap around my back and support my weight. Her other hand griped the hem of the shirt and in a smooth motion, pulled it over my head. She pulled me closer and another moan escaped my lips as I felt our bare chests press against each other for the first time. My Queen let out a responding moan which was the sweetest sound I'd ever heard. I suddenly felt a warm tingling sensation spill out from my chest and race out to every inch of skin that was pressed against the Queen's body. We both gasped in surprise and when I met the Queen's gaze, I could easily see that she had also experienced the same sensation.

Her voice was awed and a little terrified as she muttered, "the bond," in response to the question I hadn't even had a chance to ask. I just nodded, and for the first time, I took the initiative to reach up and pull the Queen in for a kiss. She immediately took control, swiping her tongue along my bottom lip to demand entrance. I gladly opened for her and gasped in surprise when the first caress of her tongue bathed my mouth with the flavor of apple mead. The Queen stiffened and pulled away immediately, bringing an uncertain hand to her lips as she put a few feet of space between us.

I swallowed reflexively at the look of utter terror in her eyes. The flavor that had coated my mouth only seconds before slid down my throat causing a wave of tingling heat to wash over me. I gave out a short cry of shock even as my knees buckled and I crashed to the floor.

Immediately the Queen was at my side. She reached out a trembling hand to rest on my shoulder and asked, "Are you alright, Princess?"

"I think so, your majesty. What just happened?" I asked shakily.

She sat back and took a deep steadying breath before she said, "The bond between us is growing stronger. I knew it would the more we spent time together. But, I—I didn't anticipate this."

The Queen sounded uncertain and I wanted nothing more in that moment that to ease her concerns. "Do you wish to stop, your majesty?" I asked softly.

She hesitated and I felt like my heart was breaking. Tears welled in my eyes for the rejection I was anticipating. Finally, she whispered, "No." I looked up to meet her eyes and her expression softened immediately. She reached up to cup my cheek and gently said, "No, Emma, I don't want to stop. No matter what the consequences, I want you in my bed tonight. We can worry about everything else tomorrow. Is that alright with you?"

Hearing her use my name again soothed something in me, and my tears dried as I smiled up at my Queen. "Yes, your majesty."

She smiled softly, "Alright, my dear, come on." She took my hand and pulled me to my feet. She pressed a soft kiss to my lips and my smile deepened. She smiled at me in return, running her fingers tenderly through my hair. "You are beautiful, Princess," she said quietly.

"Thank you, your majesty," I answered just as quietly.

"You're welcome," she said, still smiling at me as she led me to her bed.

The butterflies were back in my stomach as the Queen pressed me down to lie against the pillows. She carefully crawled onto the bed and lay against my side, her eyes full of understanding as she settled in. With her head propped up by one hand, she watched me as she tenderly ran her other hand over my exposed skin. She was patient with me, letting me grow accustomed to her touch before she moved her gentle fingers to brush across first on breast and then the other. The Queen noticed the way my breathing deepened and she lightly teased my nipples until they stood at attention. I could feel my skin flush with the arousal that was building within me.

With a raised eyebrow, the Queen asked if I was ready for more. I nodded, unable to look away as she immediately lowered her head to take a stiff nipple between her lips. I panted out a soft moan as my sensitive bud was surrounded by the wet heat of my Queen's mouth. She delicately flicked the tip with her tongue, and I arched into the caress. She smiled and moved to the other breast to repeat her actions. I whimpered, feeling desire flood me under her skillful lips.

The Queen let out a small husky chuckle, which sent another wave of desire through me and I groaned. She began kissing her way up my chest, along my neck and up to my ear where she purred, "Are you ready for me to claim you, my dear?"

Nerves immediately danced down my spine, but I ignored them, too aroused to worry. I gave a slight nod and said, "Yes, my Queen."

She didn't answer; instead she brought her lips back down to my pounding pulse and sucked the skin into her mouth. I gasped, bucking under her as waves of desire raced from the skin in her mouth down to settle in my pelvis. I could feel my underwear grow damp against my skin and I groaned. The Queen's tongue flicked out and caressed the abused skin still being held in her mouth. I whimpered and one of her hands dragged sensuously down my chest to tease tantalizingly along the waistband of my underwear. My hips bucked up of their own accord and she released my neck to murmur against my skin, "So responsive…" She let her voice fade out as she trailed kisses down my neck to the ridge of my collarbone on the other side of my neck. She bit down gently and a low, desperate moan escaped my lips. This only encouraged her to latch on to my collarbone, sucking and licking the skin to draw the blood to the surface. As she did this, her fingers dipped below my panties and slid gently through my slick folds. We both moaned under the intimate contact. The Queen softly ran a finger from my entrance up to lightly flick the little bundle of nerves. I bucked against her and gasped. She pulled back to grin devilishly down at me.

"You are so wet for me, my dear. Do you really desire me this much?" she purred teasingly.

"Yes, my Queen," I gasped out. "Please take me." I knew I sounded desperate, but I couldn't care in that moment. I never wanted to lose the feeling of her fingers touching me in the most intimate places.

The Queen chuckled darkly and said, "Oh, I plan to, Princess."

A shiver of desperate need rushed down my spine and the Queen sat up and pulled off my underwear, leaving me fully exposed to her for the first time. She paused just long enough to take in the expanse of my naked body. I knew that I should have been embarrassed by it, but the hungry look that was back in her eyes only aroused me further. She crawled up the bed, straddling one of my thighs, her hands on either side of my head. She paused to meet my gaze with an unfathomable expression. Then she lowered her body to rest against mine as she claimed my lips in a needy kiss. The combination of her lips, the weight of her perfect breasts pressing into mine, and the damp heat of her center resting against my thigh had me moaning, even as the tingling heat from earlier returned.

We both shuddered as the heat intensified and the Queen rocked her hips against my thigh, drawing another moan from my lips. She deepened the kiss as she ran one hand up my thigh to my heated center. Her fingers unerringly found my clit and traced a circular pattern around it. My hips jerked up into her touch and I had to break away from the kiss to gulp down deep, panting breaths. She smiled down at me and flicked the bundle of nerves gently with her fingertips. I bucked under her and she let out a little gasp as the movement pressed my thigh more tightly against her. She ground down with her hips as she picked up the pace of her fingers.

I felt a pressure building within me and reached up to caress the Queen's sides, desperate to ground myself. The Queen grinned, sitting back to use her free hand trail a fingernail down my throat, across my chest to scratch softly across one of my hardened nipples. I gasped in pleasure, my head falling back to the pillow as the pressure in my lower belly grew.

"It's alright, Emma. Just let go. I've got you," the Queen huskily said, pressing down on my clit.

Heat built between my thighs, radiating out until my entire body felt like it was on fire. I arched into her touch, frozen on the edge of an unknown precipice for what felt like an eternity before the Queen shifted a finger against my clit and I felt like I exploded, my release washing over me with a shuddering groan. Slowly I became aware of my surroundings again, and I realized that the Queen had shifted again to lay half over my body as she gently stroked my cheek. Her eyes were filled with tender affection when I shyly met them.

She smiled at me, "You did very well, my dear. Did you enjoy that?" I bit my lip shyly and nodded. She chuckled softly. "Good, are you ready for more? Or, do you need a few minutes?"

"I'm ready for more, your majesty," I answered softly.

"Very well," she said, holding out a hand. With a swirl of purple smoke, a leather covered shaft appeared in her hand. She showed it to me and explained, "This is a dildo. It is a rather pleasant tool that women sometimes use to bring pleasure to each other. However, tonight I'm going to use it to take your virginity. It will hurt at first, but I will do my best to bring you another release to wash away the pain."

"Thank you," I said nervously.

"Don't thank me yet, dear," she said gently.

Carefully, she ran her fingers through my folds and coated the dildo with my juices. At the first light touch, I whimpered as arousal immediately rushed through me again. The Queen raised an eyebrow at me in amusement causing me to blush, but she didn't comment on it. When she was satisfied, she gently ran the dildo through my wet folds. I tensed, but when she just continued stroking it back and forth I relaxed again. She leaned over me and took a nipple into her mouth again, stroking it with her tongue. I moaned as heat washed over me again. She continued to tease the hard bud in her mouth while she poised the shaft at my entrance. When she was ready, she moved her mouth to bite into the curve of my breast. I gasped as the unexpected pain of her teeth turned into pleasure and she pushed the dildo into me. There was a moment of resistance before a sharp pain radiated from my core and the shaft slid deeper into me.

I whimpered, but the Queen stopped the movement of her hand, giving me a moment to grow accustomed to the feeling of being filled. She moved her mouth back to my nipple and swirled her tongue over it. I trembled under the onslaught of both painful and pleasurable sensations. Her skillful tongue quickly heightened the pleasure and the pain between my legs gradually lessoned into a dull ache. My body relaxed from a tension I hadn't even noticed and the Queen took that as her cue to begin thrusting the shaft slowly inside of me.

My focus immediately returned to the pain between my legs and I groaned. She shifted to press her body against mine, rocking her hips against my thigh again and I became distracted by the wetness I could feel soaking through her panties and coating my skin. The sensation caused heated desire to wash over me and I let out a small moan.

With her lips right next to my ear, she throatily murmured, "Touch me, Emma."

A shudder ran through me and I couldn't do anything but obey my Queen. I reached out and ran my hands along the flat planes of her stomach, relishing the ability to touch my beloved Queen. I hesitated momentarily before cupping a breast in each of my hands. A small sigh of bliss escaped my lips as I felt the perfect weight of them in my palms. The Queen began thrusting more quickly into me, and I reflexively squeezed the flesh in my hands. She immediately moaned in response and ground her hips harder into me. A bolt of heat shot through me and my inner walls reflexively clenched around the shaft buried within me. I groaned as the ache from the penetration became a pleasurable pain. The Queen noticed and grinned down at me. I smiled and brushed my thumbs across her nipples. They stiffened and her hips jerked against me.

My Queen's reaction to my touch had that heated pressure building rapidly within me again. Unconsciously, my hips began to rise to meet her thrusts and she shuddered as it caused my thigh to press firmly into her. I massaged her breasts in time with the movements of our bodies and she moaned out, "Oh, yes Emma. Just like that."

I swallowed thickly and nodded, squeezing harder and flexing my thigh against her. I felt the Queen stiffen, arching her body into me, and I was immediately at the crest of my own release. With a final thrust of the shaft within me, we both cried out, shuddering through intense releases. A second after the orgasms crashed through us, a secondary wave of tingling heat blazed between our bodies sending us both screaming through yet another release.

The Queen leaned down and claimed my lips in a searing kiss and the taste of apple mead filled my mouth again. It ended too quickly as we both were panting, small tremors still coursing through us. The Queen shifted to gently pull the dildo from my core before settling over me, her body laying more on top of me than on the mattress. We lay silently as we struggled to regain control of our ragged breath.

Eventually, the Queen shifted to rest her weight on an elbow so she could look down at me. "How do you feel, Princess?" she asked, tenderly stroking my cheek.

"A little sore," I admitted.

She gave me a sympathetic look and said, "It'll pass in a couple of days. Aside from that, do you have any regrets?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but stopped when I saw a vulnerability in her eyes that I'd never noticed before. My heart skipped a beat and I quickly shook my head. "No, your majesty. There has never been anyone else that I have ever wanted to share that with. This afternoon, I had convinced myself that I would never be able to be with you and I decided that I would never give myself to anyone," I said earnestly.

A look of surprise crossed her features, before she crashed her lips into mine, hungrily feasting on my lips. I returned the kiss enthusiastically. When she broke the kiss, she grinned at me and haughtily said, "Good, because you're mine now, and a queen never shares."

I giggled, "Yes, your majesty."

She bit her lip as a thought crossed her mind, before she smiled mischievously at me. "Will you indulge me in a bit of revenge before we clean up, my dear?"

I raised an eyebrow, curious as to what she had in mind. "Yes, of course, my Queen."

She grinned evilly, and I shuddered as a bolt of arousal slid through me. "Excellent," she said sliding out of bed. She studied me, pursing her lips. "I'd like you to feign sleep, while I have the mirror contact your parents. I'd like for them to witness exactly how thoroughly I've violated their daughter," she explained, tilted my head to the side to better display the love bites she's left on my skin.

I chuckled, "It'll serve them right after what they said earlier."

Her eyes twinkled dangerously, and her voice turned into an evil purr as she said, "I know, dear. It's what gave me the idea. Now, raise your arms above your head and close your eyes."

I obediently shut my eyes and a moment later I felt silk rope wrap around my wrists, securing them to the headboard. I gasped, as another bolt of arousal raced through me.

The Queen chuckled and fondly said, "You're supposed to be asleep, Princess."

"Sorry, your majesty," I muttered, before relaxing into position.

"Good girl," she said and I listened while she crossed over to a mirror mounted on the far wall. "Mirror, contact Snow White. I have something to show her," she commanded in her cold Evil Queen voice. I had to suppress the shiver that ran through me at the sound of that voice.

After a moment, I heard my mother's angry voice fill the room. "Regina, what do you want?"

"I just thought you'd like to see the birthday gift I gave your daughter," the Queen said cruelly.

"What do you mean?" my father asked.

The Queen let out an evil little chuckle and said, "See for yourselves."

The sound of horrified gasps fell on my ears and I had to struggle not to react. After a moment, Snow asked in a tear-filled voice, "How could you?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet, Snow? I did it because she is _your_ daughter. And now that she's of age, I intend to take out _all_ of my darkest desires on her," the Queen said condescendingly.

I heard a harsh sob and then Charming growled, "We will kill you for this, Regina."

She laughed in response and snarled, "Try, I dare you."

Silence fell over the room for a minute and then the Queen said, "You may open your eyes, Princess."

I opened my eyes and when the rope disappeared from my wrists, I sat up and looked at my Queen, mildly surprised to see her dressed in a pair of black leather pants and matching tailed jacket. I grinned and said, "That was fun, but I wish I could have seen their faces."

She chuckled, "It was delightful. Thank you for playing your part, my dear."

"You're welcome, your majesty."

She held out a hand and said, "Now, let's get you cleaned up."

I glanced down and saw the blood on my thighs for the first time. "Oh, um, yes please," I said uncertainly.

"It's alright dear. Everyone bleeds the first time," she said kindly. She moved over to my side and gently tugged me from the bed.

I followed her into another room in her suite and felt my eyes widen at the large bathing pool set into the stone of her floor. With a wave of her hand, the water began to steam. "Thank you, your majesty," I said gratefully.

She smiled and said, "You're welcome, dear. Go ahead and climb in. There are stairs on the side."

I did as she asked, hissing slightly as the hot water met my aching groin. I noticed a small ledge along the side of the pool and lowered my body to sit on it, causing the water to rise to chest level. I let out a contented sigh, my muscles relaxing in the heat. A moment later, the now naked Queen joined me with a wash cloth and apple scented soap. In an attempt to stop staring at her perfect body, I reached for the soap.

She smirked at me and shook her head. "No dear, let me."

"Alright," I said, my voice shakily from the thought of having her hands roaming my body again. She noticed and grinned at me while lathering the soap into the washcloth. Then she began gently rubbing the cloth over me. I leaned back against the side of the tub and let her take care of me. I tensed when she got to the spot between my legs, but she was careful, calmly washing away the blood and other fluids.

When she was finished, I conjured another washcloth and asked, "May I?" She smiled and leaned back, granting me access to her body. As I reverently washed her, she let out little moans of appreciation, which sparked a fresh seed of desire within me. When I got to the space between her thighs, I glanced up to ask permission. She lifted an eyebrow and spread her thighs in acceptance. I was extremely thorough, dragging the soft cloth through her folds.

"Oh, Emma," she moaned, her head falling back in pleasure. My heart leapt in response, but I forced myself to continue washing the rest of her body.

Once we were both clean, the Queen pulled me into her lap and held me. I let out a contented sigh and let my head drop to her shoulder. She idly stroked my back as we soaked in the hot water. After a long time, a thought occurred to me and I softly asked, "Your majesty, why haven't you ever called me by name before tonight?"

She stiffened under me and her hands stilled on my back. After a beat, she said, "To keep you at a distance."

"Why?"

The Queen let out a sigh. "This isn't the place for this conversation. Come on," she said, gently pushing me off her lap before climbing out of the bath.

Once we were dry and dressed in sleepwear, we sat on the chaise lounge chair in front of the fire in her sitting room. She conjured wine for us and leaned back on the chair, pulling me to lean against her. I could sense her gathering her thoughts, so I waited patiently, sipping my wine.

Eventually, she said, "I knew when I bound our lives together that the bond would draw us to each other, and it would grow stronger the more we spent time together. When you were a child, I kept you at a distance because I didn't want you to see me as a mother figure. I had always hoped to bed you as the means to exact my revenge. But the thought of fucking someone who had looked at me as a parent is revolting, so I limited our contact. When you turned 16, I allowed you to spend more time with me. I knew that any danger of daughterly affection was long gone, and you were at an age where someone else might catch your interest, and I wanted you focused on me. But I was wary of the pull I felt towards you. So, I continued to refuse to say your name to remind myself of the promise I made to give you a choice." She paused and took a sip of wine before continuing. "I know that I've used the bond to manipulate your emotions, Emma, and I'm sorry for that. It started as nothing more than my lust for revenge, but over the years, I have grown to care for you. I would have been terribly disappointed if you had chosen the other path tonight."

She grew silent and I thought about what she'd said. I knew I should probably be angry for being manipulated so thoroughly, but feeling her body cradling me, I just couldn't be. I shifted around so I could catch her gaze. "I know I should probably be upset, but I'm not. I understand," I softly said.

"You do?" she asked, obviously surprised.

"Yes. I can't be angry with you, my Queen. I fell in love with you years ago, and I can't hate the reason I feel that way," I answered honestly.

The Queen tensed and looked away. "Emma, I—I care for you, but—how much do you know about the real reason I hate Snow White?"

"I know that she is the reason that the man you love was murdered and that her betrayal forced you into marrying her father," I said softly, my heart aching for the pain my Queen went through.

She nodded, "I still love Daniel. I always will."

"I know," I said gently. I hesitated for a moment before reaching out to gently cup her cheek and turn her back to face me. "It's ok if you can't love me the way I love you. Knowing you care is enough for me, my Queen."

A single tear ran down her cheek and she offered me a watery smile. "You continue to surprise me, Princ—Emma."

I smiled and closed the distance between us, gently kissing my Queen.

* * *

Author's note 2: Please leave a review. It helps me know if the relationship is coming across the way I mean for it to.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Thanks so much for the encouragement. Please continue to leave me reviews, they brighten up my day and really do help me to write a better story. I know the direction I want the story to go in, but if there is something you'd like to see happen, drop me a PM, or leave it in a review, and I will try to fit it in, the same goes for any characters you'd like to see.

Disclaimer (because I keep forgetting): I don't own Once Upon a Time, and am merely borrowing the world and characters for my own amusement.

* * *

Chapter 4

The morning after my birthday, I woke to a gentle hand stroking my side and the feeling of soft curves underneath me. I smiled and cuddled closer to the soft warm skin of my Queen's neck. I inhaled the sweet earthy scent of her and let out a contented sigh.

The Queen chuckled and pulled me more tightly against her. After a moment she said, "Emma, it's time to wake up. As much as I would enjoy staying in bed with you today, we both have a busy day."

I grumbled, but finally opened my eyes to see my Queen watching me affectionately. "Yes, your majesty," I said begrudgingly.

She cocked an eyebrow at me in amusement before gently rolling me off of her shoulder and climbing out of bed. She paused at the doorway into her bathroom and smirked back at me, "Don't pout, Princess. A queen's consort doesn't stoop to petulance."

I watched her disappear into the other room with my jaw hanging open in shock. The previous night, we had spoken for a while after I told the Queen that I was in love with her, but we had moved on to other subjects, not discussing what my place in Court would become. In all honesty, I hadn't really had a chance to consider it, but if I'd thought about it, I would have assumed that if I was lucky, I would just become another of the Queen's unacknowledged lovers. But what she had just implied was the promise of so much more.

I stumbled into the bathroom on trembling legs. The Queen was sitting in the bathing pool, apparently waiting for me to gather my thoughts and join her. She let me have a moment to appreciate the beauty of naked body before she met my eyes with an amused smirk. I jerked to a stop at the edge of the water. "Y-Your M-Majesty, did you—do you—what—am I—?" I stuttered, apparently less composed than I thought.

The Queen's laughter filled the room. When the laugh died down, she asked, "What did you want to ask, dear?"

I scrubbed a hand over my face, trying to ignore my embarrassment and collect my thoughts. I nervously licked my lips and couldn't meet her eyes as I timidly asked, "What did you mean by that comment, my Queen?"

I risked a glance at the Queen and found that I could easily read the internal debate she was having with herself. I was relieved when I saw that she had decided to stop teasing me. She stood and with a swirl of purple smoke, we were both seated across from each other, fully dressed in her sitting room. I glanced down at the new soft black leather pants and green tunic she had put on me and smiled knowing that my Queen had noticed my preferences. The sound of her husky voice drew my attention back to the Queen.

"Emma, I was serious last night when I said you're mine and I don't share. However, I refuse to treat you as nothing more than a plaything in the eyes of the kingdom," she said earnestly. She paused to take a deep breath before asking, "Emma, will you be my consort?"

I grinned, happier than I'd ever been in my life and quickly moved to kneel at her feet. "Yes, my Queen. I would be honored to be your consort." Happiness filled her eyes as she gripped my neck and pulled me to her for a deep, passionate kiss.

Several minutes later, the Queen sat back and ran her fingers tenderly through my hair. She teasingly said, "You know, my dear, as my consort you are allowed to call me Regina."

I timidly smiled, "Thank you, my—Regina."

She smirked, "Your Regina, hmm?"

I blushed and looked away, making her chuckle softly. Her laughter spurred me into a boldness I'd never felt around her. In one smooth motion, I moved to straddle the Queen's lap. Cupping her startled face in one hand, I leaned down and placed teasing kisses along her throat until my lips could brush against her earlobe. "Yes, my Queen. You're my lover now, that makes you _my_ Regina," I said, deliberately making my voice come out as a husky moan. I felt a shiver run through the Queen, but a knock sounded at the door, interrupting us before she could respond.

She gave me a look that said she wasn't finished with our discussion as called out, "Enter." I just smirked at her and shifted to move away as the door began to open. Regina just gripped my hips, preventing the motion.

One of the maids came in with a heavily laden tray. "Good morning, your majesty, Princess. I brought up your breakfast," she said, curtsying before setting the tray on a table. She quickly disappeared back out the door, never looking directly at either of us or our somewhat compromising position.

I waited until the door clicked shut before laughing. "You know that the entire castle will know that we're sleeping together before lunch, right?"

Regina laughed, "Emma, the whole castle knew you slept with me when you didn't return to your room last night. Rebecca did know to bring your breakfast here."

I blushed, "Right, I didn't think of that."

"Does it bother you?" she asked softly.

"What? No, of course it doesn't. Regina, I wouldn't have agreed to become your Consort if it did," I said soothingly.

She smiled, "Thank you. Not many people would be willing to admit that they chose to sleep with the Evil Queen."

I wanted to erase the bitterness I heard in her voice, so I pasted a mischievous grin on my face and said, "True, but I'm one of a kind. I mean, do you know anyone else who would want to pretend to sleep while the asses who rule the White Kingdom stare at their naked, thoroughly fucked body? Cause I don't."

That startled another laugh out of the Queen. "Gods, Emma, I adore you."

"And I love you, Regina," I said, my smile softening. I waited a beat, then broke the intense moment with a cheerful, "Now, let's eat. I'm starving."

When she chuckled, I started to slide off her lap, but she stopped me with a hand on my thigh. "In a minute, dear," she said before holding out her hand. A small cloud of purple smoke formed in her palm. When it dissipated, a small black ring box was in its place. "First, you need to put on your Consort's ring to make it official."

"Right," I said, taking the box. The ring was beautiful. It had a wide platinum band with tiny black diamonds set into the metal to create a perfect miniature of the Queen's prized apple tree. I carefully pulled it out of the box and then hesitated before putting it on. "Um, I don't know what finger it's supposed to go on," I admitted sheepishly.

Regina took the ring and slid it on my finger as she explained, "Since we're not married, it goes on the third finger of your right hand." She lifted my hand to brush a light kiss over the ring.

"Thank you, my Queen."

'You're welcome, dear," she said fondly. We both smiled at each other for a moment before she added, "Now, you can go eat." I grinned and scrambled over to the table, making Regina laugh.

As we were finishing our breakfast, a strange look crossed Regina's face and she hurriedly set down her fork. I tensed immediately and asked, "Regina, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, dear," she said, giving me a sheepish smile. "I just realized that I actually forgot to give you your birthday present last night."

"My Queen, you don't need to give me anything. You've already given me everything I could possibly want," I said gesturing to the new ring sitting heavily on my finger.

She quirked up her eyebrow and sardonically said, "Only _you_ would think I'm a gift." I just shrugged. She shook her head and moved to a cabinet on the opposite side of the room. She came back a moment later carrying a long cloth covered bundle. "I had this made for you before I knew if you would want to stay," she explained, holding out the gift for me. "Happy birthday, Emma."

I carefully took the bundle and unwrapped the cloth, revealing the most elegant sword I'd ever seen. The hilt and scabbard was black metal with a large ruby carved into the shape of an apple set into the pommel. The grip was covered in soft black leather, and perfectly sized for my hand. I took a step back from the Queen and pulled the blade. It was perfectly balanced and weighted. "Thank you, my Queen," I said humbled by her generosity.

She smiled and said, "With the skill I'm told you possess with a sword, I thought you might appreciate one fit for the Queen's Consort to wear at court."

I raised an eyebrow, "I thought you said you had this made before you knew if I'd stay."

She smirked, "I did. But I hoped you'd want to stay."

I re-sheathed the sword and smiled, "Thank you, Regina. This is truly a wonderful gift."

"You're welcome, dear," She said, helping me hang the sword from my belt. She stepped back to look me over. With the added weight of the sword hanging from my left hip and the unfamiliar weight of the right on my right hand, I suddenly felt the weight of adulthood settle over me. Both of my new adornments implied the new responsibilities I was accepting. Unconsciously, I straightened my spine and leveled my chin under my Queen's inspection. She nodded and smiled in approval. "You'll do, my dear. Now, I have to go attend a meeting about the kingdom's finances and you have a meeting with Lucas."

"I do?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, I scheduled it so you can discuss your training. I assumed that you wouldn't be content being a pretty bauble for me to hang on my arm at courtly functions. Am I incorrect in that assumption?"

"No, your majesty. I had actually hoped to become a knight," I said honestly.

She lifted an eyebrow in amusement. "Hmm, the Evil Queen with a White Knight as her consort. That's a wonderful bit of irony. I approve."

"White Knight?" I asked.

The Queen smirked, "Yes, dear. Aside from your heritage, your magic is white, and even with your faults, you are pure hearted."

I blushed, "Oh…um, thanks."

She laughed, "You're welcome, dear. Now, go on. Will you join me for lunch before we present you to the court?"

"Of course, my Queen," I answered as I took her hand and bowed low over it to kiss her knuckles. Her laughter followed me out the door.

I felt a new confidence as I travelled the halls of the castle. I ignored the knowing looks I got from the servants. The patrolling guards were harder to ignore. They all gave me the same knowing smirks as the servants, but some of them did a double take when they noticed the new blade hanging at my side. I forced a haughty expression on my face and continued on my way.

When I finally reached Lucas in the training yard, he gave me a quick once over and nodded. "This suits you, your highness."

"Thank you, Lucas," I said with a smile. "The Queen said we were to discuss further training."

"Yes, I take it you accepted her offer?" he asked carefully.

I smiled, and said, "Yeah. It will be officially announced at court today."

He nodded and gave me a small smile. "Good. Now, what are your thoughts on training?" He asked, leading me away from the other soldiers so we wouldn't be overheard.

"I'd like to become a knight, and the Queen approves," I said more confidently than I felt.

He sucked in a surprised breath. I expected him to outright refuse the unconventional idea, but he surprised me. Lucas studied me for a long time, and then looked away, obviously deep in thought. I shifted impatiently before forcing myself to be still while he thought. Knights didn't fidget. Finally, after what felt like several hours he nodded, "Alright, I will train you," he said. We talked for over an hour about what the training would entail, before we got started.

While eating a quiet meal with the Queen, I had an idea. I thought that she would like it but, I wasn't certain. I hesitated over voicing it and she noticed. At her prompting, I explained and she was thrilled. We discussed it and came up with a plan that would make today's session of formal court the most exciting we'd had in months.

The Queen pulled aside Gregory, who was on duty in the throne room that day, and explained his part. He glanced at me with a grin before nodding his agreement to the Queen. She gave me an encouraging nod before disappearing into the throne room. I was to wait 15 minutes before entering and I spent the time pacing the hallway and thinking over what I was going to say. Finally, the time came and I took a steadying breath before nodding to Gregory.

He opened the rear doors to the throne room and called out in a booming voice, "Princess Emma White requests an audience with Queen Regina Mills of the Shadow Kingdom."

A sudden hush fell over the room as everyone, nobles and peasants alike realized that something important was about to happen. I straightened my spine and lifted my chin as I walked calmly through the crowd, which parted to give me a straight path to the throne. I met the Queen's eyes and fought not to smile when I saw her impassive courtly mask was firmly fixed on her features. She looked almost bored as I made my way towards her.

When I reached the base of the stairs leading up to her throne, I bowed low before my Queen. When I stood, I met her eyes as I projected my voice enough to carry throughout the room. "Your majesty, thank you for allowing me to address you and your court today." I paused theatrically and she nodded regally at me. "As you know, yesterday I reached the age of majority, and now have the freedom of choice in where my loyalties lay."

At this, I heard whispered murmurs from those behind me. I ignored them and continued, "I have decided to renounce all ties to the White Kingdom and its throne. I proclaim that I no longer consider myself to be the daughter of Queen Snow White and King James. From this day forward, I will no longer be Princess Emma White. I will simply be Emma Swan." This final statement caused one of the Queen's eyebrows to rise, but she didn't interrupt me.

"Your majesty, I wish to swear fealty to you and become a citizen of the Shadow Kingdom, subject to your rule. Will you allow this?" I asked. She nodded her agreement and I drew my sword, placing it on the first step in front of her throne. I knelt and stated, "I, Emma Swan, freely swear to you, Queen Regina of the Shadow Kingdom, in the eyes of your people, that from this moment I will honor your sovereignty as my Queen; never betray by word, look, or deed the needs of my Queen and my kingdom. I will always assist in protecting my Queen and kingdom from all enemies, known and unknown from this day forth. Will you accept my fealty to you and to the Shadow Kingdom?"

"Emma Swan, your fealty is accepted in the eyes of your Queen and country. Let all who are present stand as witness to your vows and your Queen's acceptance. As your sovereign, I vow to protect you and your interests as I protect all those under my rule. Rise and join your Queen as Queen's Consort Emma Swan of the Shadow Kingdom," she replied in her most formal voice.

The surprised murmuring from earlier returned and rose in volume at my new title. I bowed my head to my Queen before standing and retrieving my sword. I slid it back into its sheath before climbing the steps to the throne. The Queen had risen to meet me, and I took her hand and bowed over it again, kissing her knuckles as I had done that morning before leaving her sitting room. When I stood back up and met her eyes, her lips twitched in amusement before her carefully controlled expression fell back into place. She waved her hand and a new, smaller throne replaced my usual seat next to her. I waited until she had returned to her seat on her own throne before I settled into my own.

As I looked over the nobles and peasants that had gathered for court that day, I smiled inwardly at the reactions evident on their faces. The peasants were mostly surprised but happy about what they witnessed, but the nobles were another matter. They were harder to read, but a few looked pleasantly surprised, while the others displayed shock, horror, disgust and in one case outrage. My eyes narrowed as I studied the angry lord. His expression was quickly masked by bored indifference, but I was not fooled. He needed to be watched, and I carefully memorized his features. I'd not seen him before, but I wasn't surprised by that. I didn't know all of the nobles in my new kingdom, but I vowed that I would remedy that at the earliest opportunity.

The Queen let our audience discuss the recent events for a few minutes before she lifted a hand for silence. When it fell over the throne room she stood and declared, "We will hold a feast to celebrate the Queen's new Consort in one month. Sir Derek, see that invitations are sent to all of the noble houses in the realm and notices are posted in every tavern."

One of the lords, who had looked pleased by the events, stepped forward and bowed to the Queen. "As you wish, your majesty," he replied.

The Queen nodded to him before turning back to the rest of the gathered crowd, "Now, who has business with the Crown?"

Court ended quickly that day, as most of those present decided to wait for another day to address the Queen, and only the most urgent matters were brought forth. I followed my Queen from the room and the second the throne room doors closed behind us, she pulled me into her, claiming my lips in a heated kiss. I melted into it, letting the Queen ravish my mouth. Arousal flooded me and when my hands began to roam over her, she broke the kiss to smirk down at me. I groaned in frustration.

"My dear, as much as I would love to continue this, we do have other responsibilities today," she said in a voice husky with lust.

I shivered and had to take a deep breath before I answered her. "I know, my Queen," I replied dutifully.

Her smirk deepened, but she didn't tease me further. Instead she asked, "Why did you choose 'Swan'?"

I smiled, "Well, as everyone knows the White Queen's affinity for birds, so it's dig at her, as I am now _your_ swan. But also because swans fiercely protect their homes." I waited a beat before grinning impishly and adding, "And they mate for life."

She grinned evilly and said, "Then it is a fitting name for you, my dear, as I am never letting you go."

"And I will protect you with everything I am, Regina," I said, pulling her in for a fierce kiss.

The kiss ended too quickly, and Regina rested her forehead against mine for a minute, each of us finding comfort in the other's presence. She sighed and said, "Come on, Emma. We have to meet with the Security Council before we can retire for the day."

"Yes, your majesty," I said, offering her my arm. She smiled and looped her hand around the arm and gripped my bicep.

We walked arm-in-arm towards the council chambers, but when we neared the doors, she dropped my arm and let the queenly mask fall back over her. I instantly missed the warmth we had been sharing, but knew it wouldn't help us with the advisors. With a nod to the guard on duty, the doors were opened and we strode into the room. The council sat around the table with a map already laid out. They stood when we entered and waited until we took the two empty seats before sitting. I looked around and saw the assessing looks they gave me. They were aware of my new circumstances and what it meant for the kingdom.

Once everyone was situated, the Queen imperiously said, "Snow White is aware that I have taken her daughter as my lover. I expect that she is forming a way to retaliate as we speak. However, I would like for her to remain ignorant of today's events for as long as possible. Lord Jared, as my Spymaster, I put this in your hands." He nodded in agreement.

I interrupted before the Queen could continue. "My Queen, that may be difficult."

She turned to glare at me and impatiently asked, "Why do you say that?"

I met her gaze, undaunted by the irritation I saw in her eyes and calmly said, "I believe one of your nobles might be working with the White Kingdom to betray you."

Rage washed over her instantly. A bolt of lightning crackled out from her and raced along the walls and I gasped and gripped my chest at the sharp sensation of my magic being ripped from me unexpectedly. The feeling was gone just as quickly as it had come and I blinked in surprise to see Regina kneeling next to my chair, worry evident in her eyes.

"Emma, are you alright? What happened?" she asked, her voice filled with concern.

I reached out a trembling hand to grip her shoulder as my other hand rubbed my chest from the remembered pain. "I—I think—you just channeled my magic," I answered shakily.

Fear flashed through her eyes for a moment before she shook it away, "We'll discuss that later. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I think so," I said, already feeling steadier.

"Alright," she said before moving back to her chair. The anger was back in her eyes as she asked, "Why do you think one of my nobles would betray me?"

My confidence returned as I explained what I had seen in the throne room. The Queen was furious, but she waited for me to finish my explanation before asking, "Do you know his name?"

"No, my Queen," I replied.

"What did he look like?" Lord Jared asked eagerly.

I pulled up the image of him in my mind and said, "He has dark brown hair, is clean-shaven. A strong jawline, round nose and small dark eyes. He was wearing a navy doublet with dark brown pants."

I saw nods around the room in my peripheral vision, but I was focused on the Queen. She pursed her lips and turned to her Spymaster. "Jared find out what Steven knows and where his loyalties lie. Bring him to me if he is indeed a traitor, or if he intends to betray us to our enemies."

"It will be my pleasure, your majesty," he immediately replied with a dark grin.

"Very well, I leave it in your capable hands. Now we need to discuss the defense of our borders," The Queen said, turning her attention to the map on the table.

The meeting lasted for hours, not even breaking for dinner. Silent servants brought food to us and we ate as we planned. I offered suggestions and advice when I noticed something that had been overlooked. The men in the room seemed surprised by my knowledge, but had to agree that my suggestions were sound. If the Queen was surprised, she never let it show. Instead, she looked at me proudly as the others began to trust my advice. I only offered her a small smile of acknowledgement; she had made sure that my education prepared me for this. I had to wonder if this had always been her intention.

As the meeting finally wrapped up, the Queen stood and gave the councilors a look that brooked no argument as she said, "Gentlemen, you know what needs to be done. Report any disturbances to the Queen's Consort. I will leave this matter in her capable hands while I focus on our magical defenses."

Shock must have registered on my face because the Queen shot me a knowing smirk before she swept out of the room. I glanced around the room and saw wary acceptance on the faces of the men seated around the table. Only Lucas gave me an approving smile. I nodded at them trying to convey a confidence I didn't feel and then followed my Queen.

She was waiting for me just outside the doors. "You did very well in there," she said when I joined her.

"Thanks, your majesty. Are you sure you want me to head up the organization of our defenses?" I asked, letting her see my uncertainty.

She put her hand on my arm, drawing me down the hallway as the door behind us opened and the councilors filed out of the room. "Yes, Emma. Lucas told me that you have the shrewdest mind he has ever seen when it comes to warfare. I have every faith that you will prove to be more than up to this task. You already started to win over the councilors, who have been defending the realm for years. Just trust in yourself, my dear."

I felt truly humbled by her faith in me. "Thank you. I won't let you down, my Queen," I said resolutely.

She chuckled. "I know, dear," she said fondly as she led me towards her chambers.

As we walked, I asked, "How did you pull from my magic when you created that lightning bolt?"

She hesitated before admitting, "I don't know, Emma. But I think that it happened because of our bond."

"But it's never happened before," I said, confused.

"I know, but I think last night the bond changed, deepened," she said nervously. I met her eyes, silently asking for more information. She sighed and continued, "Did you taste apple mead when we were kissing last night?" I nodded and she explained, "That was the flavor of the potion that bound us together. I believe that we tasted it again because our bond tightened when we were…intimate. I don't know what it means though. None of my research ever mentioned anything like what happened to you today."

I thought it over and asked "Does that mean that we will feel it any time either of us use magic?"

"I don't know," she said and I could hear the concern in her voice. "I suppose we'll just have to wait and see."

"Alright," I said, nodding my acceptance. We walked the rest of the way to her chambers in silence, each lost in thought.

Just before we reached her rooms, she paused at the door nearest the one leading into her sitting room. "Emma, as my consort, you are always welcome in my rooms, but I do understand the need for privacy and space to call your own. Today, I had the servants move your belongings to your new suite of rooms. I hope you don't mind, but I wanted you closer to me."

I grinned and said, "There is nothing I want more, Regina. Thank you."

She smiled and pushed the door open. These rooms were more opulent and spacious than my previous suite. As I explored my new suite, Regina watched with a fond smile on her lips. The new wardrobe gave me pause and I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes and drolly said, "A Queen's consort is expected to dress the part, dear."

I laughed and crossed to her, wrapping my arms around her to pull her in for a tender kiss. When she tried to deepen it, I pulled back and kissed her nose. "Thank you, Regina."

"You're welcome, dear," she answered with a smile.

I tightened my grip around her waist, pressing my body into hers and whispered in her ear, "I believe it's my duty as Consort to bed the Queen. May we retire to your chambers now, your majesty?"

She shuddered against me and huskily said, "Yes." Too aroused to walk, I pulled on my magic and in a swirl of white smoke I transported us into her bedroom. She chuckled and pointed to a door on the side of the room as she said, "Emma, that door leads into your room."

"I couldn't wait," I murmured before claiming her lips with my own.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews and ideas. And in the effort to not give anything away, some of you will get what you asked for. ;)

Just as a warning, this chapter does have sex, violence and some plot, so be prepared. Sorry, if that isn't your cup of tee.

* * *

Chapter 5

_"I couldn't wait," I murmured before claiming her lips with my own._

Regina moaned into the kiss, her hands wrapping around me, pressing our bodies together. I broke the kiss to trail kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Heat flooded me and my mind began to cloud over with the taste of her skin on my lips. I ran one hand up the toned planes of her stomach to massage a breast through the fabric of her dress. She arched into me, letting me take the lead. I moved my mouth back to her lips and gently sank my teeth into her plump lower lip.

She groaned and her hands clenched reflexively tighter against my back. I pulled back; smiling at her and slowly began removing her clothing. She lost patience when her dress hit the floor and pulled my tunic over my head. After that, clothing fell around us in a blur until we both stood bare to each other. I hungrily devoured the perfect sight of Regina's body and noticed her doing the same to mine. I met her eyes and saw a possessive hunger in them that stole my breath. I lunged at her, moaning as our bodies collided, heated skin tingling from the contact. I thrust my tongue past her lips, dueling with her tongue for control.

As we kissed, my hands roamed her body, unable to get enough of the silky texture of her skin. One hand tangled into her hair, holding her mouth to mine as the other found one of her already stiff nipples and lightly pinched. Regina broke the kiss with a gasp. "Bed, now!" she demanded huskily.

I chuckled and backed her towards the mattress, lightly nipping the sensitive skin of her neck. I have no idea where my newfound confidence came from, but as I pushed her down onto the bed and crawled on top of her, I only knew that I wanted to touch and taste every inch of the beautiful woman below me. I kissed and licked my way up her body, drawing needy moans from her lips and tremors from her small frame. I paused when I reached her perfect breasts to lavish them with swirls of my tongue around each taught bud, before flicking them using just the tip of my tongue. Regina's hands fisted in my hair, holding my mouth to her chest and I sucked the nipple I was teasing deeply into my mouth. She bucked under me, letting out a long sensuous moan and a hungry growl rumbled from my throat in response. Her hands loosened slightly and I moved to the other breast, treating it to the same affection with similar results.

Temporarily satisfied, I continued my journey up her body, sucking lightly on the tender flesh of her collarbone. Regina whimpered and gasped out, "Please, Emma." I released her skin and looked up to meet desperate eyes. I claimed her mouth with my own and ran a hand up her leg to meet the wet heat of her dripping folds. Her thighs immediately fell apart, opening herself for my fingers. Instinctively, I knew what to do and confidently stroked my fingers along her fold, spreading the thick juices up to her clit. Regina's hips bucked up to meet my hand, pressing her sensitive bundle roughly against my fingers. She groaned and her head fell back onto her pillow. She was panting with need as she stared into my eyes, silently begging for more.

I could do nothing but obey the need I read in her eyes and I slipped two fingers into her slick channel. She moaned out my name and I began thrusting my fingers into her. Her hips rose to meet my thrusts and I could do nothing but watch the beauty that was my Queen coming undone in my arms. I thrust harder and deeper into her, my palm pressing against her clit with each thrust. I watched as her orgasm built within her and somehow knowing exactly the right moment, I curled my fingers within her. Her inner walls clamped down around my fingers, drawing me deeper into her heat. Her body shuddered and she cried out as her hot release washed over my hand. My thumb gently stroked her clit as she rode out the orgasm.

When her body relaxed underneath me, I slipped my fingers from her and brought them to my lips, tasting her for the first time. I moaned as the sweet, tangy flavor coated my tongue. Regina's eyes met mine with surprise. As she watched me clean her desire from my fingers, her eyes darkened again. With fluid grace, she switched our positions and I found myself on my back below her. She lowered her lips to mine and drank her own taste from my lips.

When she sat back, she asked, "Are you still sore from last night?"

"Yeah, a little," I admitted reluctantly.

She nodded as though she expected the answer, though I could see the disappointment in her eyes. "That's alright, dear. There are still plenty of ways for me to make you scream," she purred.

I shivered in anticipation and she smirked, leaning down to ghost her lips down my neck. I arched into her, wanting to feel more of her. She let out a chuckle and pressed her lips against the hollow at the base of my throat. I sighed and she began kissing her way down my heated flesh. She lingered over my breasts, teasing the peaks into stiff attention. I whimpered in response and she moved lower. She hesitated over my hip bones before sinking her teeth into first one then the other, drawing short needy cries from me as I jerked up to meet her.

When her mouth finally reached the place I needed her most, I was dripping with arousal and was so focused on her that the castle could have burned down around us and I wouldn't have noticed. As she licked up my soaked folds, her deep guttural moan reverberated through me and I cried out, "Oh, Gods, R'gina." She chuckled as she continued to lap up the evidence of my arousal. The vibrations of her laugh surged through me and I nearly came undone, crying out once again. She paused and I looked down to see her dark eyes focused on me. Her gaze didn't leave mine as she sucked my clit deep into her mouth and rapidly flicked it with the tip of her tongue. I immediately flew over the edge and screamed out my release. With soft licks, she brought me back down before she crawled up my body and kissed me deeply, sharing the taste of my release with me.

Sated for the time being, Regina lay down along my side, using my shoulder for her pillow as she draped an arm and leg possessively. I kissed her forehead and fell asleep, more content than I could ever remember being.

The next day brought another new development in my deepening bond with Regina. I had just finished my morning of training with Lucas and was headed back to the castle to wash before I joined my Queen for lunch. I was stopped by a guard I'd never seen before. I found out later that he had been stationed in another part of the kingdom and only recently returned to the castle.

He stepped into my path and said in a voice dripping with condescending disgust, "So, you're Snow White's slut of a daughter. What's your plan, bitch? Fuck the Queen to get close enough to her to kill her for your mother."

Insulted rage washed over me and I made a nearly fatal mistake. I stepped close enough to him to smell his fetid breath, but didn't actually touch him. "I am the Queen's Consort at her request and Snow White is nothing to me. Apologize and I will forget we ever had this conversation," I stated coldly.

He snorted and derisively said, "I won't apologize to some two-bit whore with delusions of power."

"I have no delusions. Now apologize or you won't survive long enough to face the Queen's wrath," I snarled.

He laughed menacingly, "You don't scare me, you little bitch."

I didn't think, I just reacted. He dodged my punch and before I could retaliate, white hot pain lanced my side. I staggered back a few steps, my hand automatically coming to my side. I glanced down and my hand came away covered in blood. I crashed to my knees and heard the faint voice of my Queen scream my name within my mind. The unknown guard advanced on me, obviously wanting to finish the kill, but before he could, purple smoke swirled between us and the Queen appeared. The guard stopped at the sight of the Queen and she quickly took in the situation. The second she saw the blood staining my tunic, insane fury consumed her.

Her attention snapped to the guard, focusing on the bloody knife in his hand. Before he could react, I felt the sharp pull of her tugging on my magic again as the grass around him grew to impossible lengths and wrapped around him. The sharp edges of the grass bit into his skin until thin rivulets of blood ran down his body. He struggled for a moment, but only served to cut himself deeper and he stilled.

The Queen turned back to me, the icy rage in her eyes drowned out any of the concern I knew she felt buried under the fury. My eyes flicked down and I gasped in surprise to see my own wound mirrored on the Queen's side. She glanced down and froze, her rage momentarily abated by the shock of seeing her own blood soaking her dress. Our eyes met reflecting our shared fears over what her injury meant. I reached out to put my hand over her wound, wanting to stop the blood flow. The movement pulled on the gash in my side and we both gasped. I immediately knew that she had felt it too. That knowledge propelled me forward, ignoring my own pain as I pulled heavily on my magic to heal her. A surprised grunt escaped her lips and I realized that I had inadvertently pulled on her magic through the bond. However, I didn't hesitate to gently place my hand over her side and push the warmth in my hands into my Queen. I gasped as I felt the healing magic pour into me as well, closing both wounds in seconds.

I shakily got to my feet and met my Queen's eyes. By unspoken agreement, we decided to worry about the new revelation later. As one, we turned to the bound guard and saw that we had drawn a large crowd of observers. Matching awed expressions were on their faces as they processed what they had seen. The Queen met their gazes impassively and they slowly knelt in respect for their Queen. She turned her attention back to my attacker and I felt her rage begin growing again. No longer distracted by my injury, I felt my own insulted fury returning.

"Why did you attack my consort, soldier?" The Queen demanded in a voice that was devoid of any emotions.

Before he could reply, I answered for him. "Your majesty, this man believes that as the daughter of your enemy, I have whored myself to you merely to lull you into a sense of security so that I may assassinate you when you are vulnerable," I snarled.

The Queen raised an eyebrow and coldly asked, "And was he correct in his assumptions?"

"No, my Queen. Aside from the fact that I would apparently be killing myself in the process, I did publicly renounce my heritage and swore fealty to you yesterday. I am no daughter to Snow White," I answered flatly.

"That is true, my dear Swan," the Queen replied and smirked in icy amusement. She narrowed her gaze at the bound man and said, "However, that does mean that you attempted to murder a member of this court, and unintentionally your Queen. That is treason."

His eyes filled with horror and he quickly shook his head. "I didn't know, my Queen. I never would have attacked her if I knew you would be hurt."

The Queen flicked her wrist and the man was silenced as an invisible hand closed around his throat, choking him. "Did you really believe that I wouldn't be hurt by the murder of my consort?" she asked.

The grip of her magic loosened enough for him to talk and he quickly explained, "No, your majesty, but I believed her to be a traitor and spy. I thought to protect you from her treachery."

"You are the traitor here," she screamed. I felt the tug of her pulling on my magic again, and stopped fighting the pull, allowing it to pass to her along our bond. The pressure in my chest loosened immediately and I filed the information away for later. As the pale violet smoke cleared, the guilty guard was securely fastened to a new whipping post and the Queen held a whip in her hand. She glanced at me when she noticed the color her magic had become and I nodded. She turned back to her prisoner and let the leather fly. Each stroke flayed open the skin on his back. His screams filled the air, and more people from the castle rushed to see what was happening. I watched impassively as my Queen worked. She did not stop until the man passed out. Then she turned to me and snarled, "Stop the bleeding, but heal him no further. I want to make an example of what happens when someone attempts to harm what is mine."

I bowed and said, "As you wish, my Queen." I calmly approached the unconscious man and letting my magic fill me, obeyed the Queen's orders.

As soon as I finished, I stepped back and the Queen turned to two other guards. "You two, take him to the dungeons. Don't let him die or you will take his place."

"Yes, your majesty," they replied before dragging the man into the castle.

"Come, Swan," she demanded imperiously. I fell into step with her as we walked back into the castle. Everyone we passed took notice of the fury still riding the Queen, eyes widening in response to the blood staining our clothes, and they quickly knelt, heads bowed until we had passed. I kept my chin level and stared straight ahead as we moved, taking in everything around us through my peripheral vision. I silently judged each person's expression and movements, on alert for any additional danger. Shock and fear were the only emotions I saw on the faces of the guards and servants we passed.

Once inside the castle, the Queen stepped into the first empty room and shut the door. Our combined magic flowed from her and sealed the room to prevent anyone else from entering. She turned to me and the Evil Queen mask fell away. Regina pulled me into her arms. "Gods, Emma. Are you alright?" she asked shakily.

"I'm OK, Regina. I made a mistake and didn't notice his knife in time. I won't make that mistake again," I said, angry with myself for my stupidity. "How are you?" I asked, running soothing hands down her back.

"I'm fine. I was so terrified when I felt you get wounded that I didn't even feel my own pain," she said, glancing down to where her blood stained the dress she wore.

"I know. I heard you scream my name," I said softly.

That surprised her and with wide, confused eyes, she asked, "What do you mean?"

I met her eyes, not understanding why she was confused. "After that bastard stabbed me, I heard you scream my name."

"Emma, I didn't scream," she insisted.

"But I heard you. Your voice echoed in my head just before you arrived," I said.

She gave me a startled look, but didn't press it. Instead, she pulled me into her, claiming my lips in a hard needy kiss. I groaned into the kiss, needing to feel her against me now that the danger had passed, and content to let our troubles wait until later. Her magic flowed around us and when I opened my eyes, I found myself lying naked in her bed with Regina gazing down at me with raw need shining in her eyes. Our mouths met again and I gasped as she slid two fingers inside me. As she began to thrust her fingers, I didn't give myself the time to be grateful that the discomfort from our first night together had passed. I could only think about the woman pressing into me and the need to be closer to her.

I reached down and shoved my own fingers into her. I matched the pace of her thrusts and we began rocking against each other. The air around us grew heavy as our magic rose with our desperate need. We plunged aggressively into each other and in seconds, we stiffened and shook with release. But neither of us stopped, both desperate to know the other was alive and safe. Our magic wrapped tightly around our thrusting bodies, filling our bodies and setting our nerve endings on fire with a delicious heat that only spurned us to push harder and deeper into each other. A second and then third orgasm crashed over us and still neither of us stopped and neither slowed; until, finally, with screams of pleasure filling the air, our magic pulsed out from us and we collapsed onto the mattress, gasping for air.

The throne room was already full when we entered half an hour later. It seemed that everyone who lived and worked in the castle was present. I stayed at the Queen's side as we crossed the room and climbed the steps to her throne. Every eye stayed focused on us and a tense silence fell over those gathered. The Queen remained standing, her face a deadly mask as she surveyed her people. I remained stoic, studying every face, looking for any sign of further betrayal.

When the tension in the room reached a breaking point, the Queen turned to Lucas and asked, "Has the prisoner awoken?"

"Yes, my Queen," he answered flatly.

"Very well, take the huntsman and bring the prisoner here," she ordered. Not waiting to see if they obeyed, she turned back to the room and addressed the rest of those present. "By now, most of you have probably heard some version of this morning's events. Know this; to speak of this to anyone outside of this room will be considered high treason. This morning, my Consort was accused of treachery and attacked by Guardsman Aaron Howard, and in doing so, he threatened your Queen's life. Guardsman Howard had no proof for his accusations, and his attack was unprovoked. For his crimes against the Queen's Consort alone, he would have been beheaded. However, his treason against Crown and Country demand he be made an example of."

No one moved or spoke while the Queen's voice filled the room. When her last words died away, a few people shifted uneasily. I finally spotted Lord Steven towards the back of the crowd. His eyes met mine for a second and I thought I saw a speculative look in them, but the distance was too great and I couldn't be certain. The uneasy silence stretched on as we all waited for the prisoner to arrive.

After what felt like hours, the main doors to the throne room opened and Lucas and the Huntsman dragged the struggling guard into the room. They stopped at the base of the stairs in front of the Queen and I and shoved the man to his knees. His eyes were wide with terror as he gazed up at the Queen, and even from where I stood, I could smell the stench of his fear rolling off him.

The Queen calmly studied him for a long moment before speaking. "Guardsman Howard, you have been charged with high treason, how do you plead?"

"Your majesty, I—it was a misunderstanding. I would—" he begged, but was cut off.

"Attempted murder is no misunderstanding!" The Queen snapped, icy rage filling her voice.

The guard looked away, unable to meet the Queen's gaze. "Please, I never meant to harm you, my Queen," he pleaded.

"But you did intend to kill my consort?" she said in a voice that made it a statement rather than a question.

"Yes, your majesty. I believed she would betray you to Snow White," he said.

"Based on what proof? The parents she has never known, which she renounced yesterday in front of the whole court?" the Queen scoffed.

"I was unaware that she had renounced them," he said quietly, curling in on himself as his hope for salvation fled.

"That is no excuse for your actions. You are found guilty," the Queen stated before turning to me. "Consort, you were the first party wronged by this man, do you wish to assist with his execution?"

I hesitated for a moment. I'd never intentionally spilled anyone's blood before, and the thought of doing it now made my stomach churn. But as I gazed into my Queen's eyes, I remembered the feeling of her blood, warm and wet as it coated my hand in those few seconds before my magic healed her. It was enough to drown out my hesitance and I gave a curt nod to my Queen. "Yes, your majesty," I stated.

"Very well, do as you wish, but do not kill him, my Swan," she said with an approving nod.

"Thank you, my Queen," I said, bowing to her before striding down the steps to stand in front of the condemned man. "Stand," I barked out. While Lucas and the Huntsman pulled him to his feet, I conjured the dagger he had used to stab me with. I studied it for a moment, taking note of my dried blood which still clung to the blade. I could feel his eyes on me, and I waited, letting his trepidation grow. When I felt he had waited long enough, I turned and stepped into him, sliding the dagger into his side. Before he could react, I pulled the blade free and stepped to his other side, quickly thrusting the dagger into him again, creating a second wound to mirror the two he had inflicted on Regina and I that morning. A pained cry spilled out and I stepped back, flicking my wrist to make the dagger disappear. I wiped my hand on the guard's shirt to clean the blood off, before returning to my Queen's side.

I met her eyes as I climbed the stairs back to her throne. Vicious approval and a hint of lust filled them and a dark thrill skittered down my spine. When I reached the top step, I softly kissed her cheek and murmured, "He's all yours, my Queen."

She chuckled darkly and softly said, "I may be a bad influence on you, dear."

I shrugged, and in a teasing voice said, "You like it."

She lifted an eyebrow in dark amusement before turning her attention to her victim. The Queen slowly stalked down the steps towards the man. Her magic surged towards him, freezing him in place. When the Huntsman and Lucas realized he couldn't move, they took several steps backward to give the Queen room. She raised a hand and squeezed her fingers into a fist. The sound of bones breaking filled the room a split second before the guard's screams drowned out the sound. The Queen had broken all of the bones in the hand he had used to stab me.

When the screams faded into pained gasps, the Queen repeated her actions on his other hand. While he screamed again, she conjured a branding iron and heated it over a fireball she held in her other hand. Once the metal glowed white hot, the Queen pressed the brand to his forehead, eliciting more screams from the guard. The stench of burning flesh filled my nostrils and I gagged, struggling not to vomit. I managed to keep myself under control, but the same could not be said for some people amongst the crowd.

The Queen pulled the brand away, revealing the word 'traitor' burned into the skin of the man's forehead. With a flick of her wrist, the branding iron disappeared. She stepped back to survey her work. Apparently satisfied, she waved a hand and her magic forced the guard to his hands and knees. He cried out as his weight landed on his broken hands. The Queen conjured a large axe poised above the man's neck. With an almost lazy gesture, the axe fell, beheading the guard.

"Mount that on the gate," the Queen demanded of Lucas, pointing to the head that landed at her feet.

"Yes, my Queen," he said, emotionlessly.

As she turned to leave, I hurried down the steps to join her. My thoughts and emotions were in turmoil and my stomach was still threatening to rebel, but I ignored it, knowing that my Queen needed my silent support in front of our audience. When I reached her side, I offered the Queen my arm. She looped her arm through mine and I escorted her from the throne room.

When the door swung shut behind us, shielding us from view, the Queen turned to me and asked, "Emma, are you alright? You're white as a ghost and you're trembling."

I swallowed hard and shook my head. "I—I've never—I'm sorry, Regina, but I need a little time," I said, feeling the bile rise in my throat. A hurt look flashed through her eyes, but I couldn't process it in that moment. I managed one last, "I'm sorry," before pulling on my magic and transporting myself to my suite.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As soon as I was alone, I conjured a bucket and heaved up the meager lunch I had managed to eat with Regina before we went to the throne room. When the dry heaves stopped, I vanished the contents of the bucket and sank to the floor, resting my back against my desk. I conjured a cup of water and rinsed out my mouth before taking slow sips to ease my burning throat. Finally feeling somewhat better physically, I let my head fall back against the desk with a groan.

As I thought back over the events I'd just seen and participated in, my emotions were in utter turmoil. I had no doubts that the guard had deserved death for endangering Regina, even unknowingly. But it was everything else that had my feelings spiraling out of control. Part of me was horrified by the way the Queen had tortured the man, while another part was smugly satisfied by the message it sent to our enemies. And yet, a third part of me felt nothing but lust for the Evil Queen, especially after seeing her so ruthlessly execute the man who had attacked me. I couldn't decide which of these feelings I should settle on. I didn't know what it made me that I felt those things. _Should I be disgusted with myself? Should I accept it and move on? If I did that, then which emotion was the right one to accept? How could I be so turned on by such viciousness?_

My feelings over my own actions were no easier to sort through. I felt justified in my actions in light of how the Queen was wounded, but I also felt disgusted with myself for inflicting the wounds when he had already been viciously whipped and had been about to be tortured by the Queen. _Had my actions been about justice, or vengeance? _I didn't know.

I have no idea how long I sat there, lost in sorting through my thoughts and feelings. But when my stomach grumbled loudly, I was surprised to realize that night had long since fallen. Using my magic, I lit the lanterns in the room so I would be able to see well enough to move around the room without running into anything. I quickly scrubbed down in the wash basin and pulled on fresh clothes before I made my way towards the kitchen. The eerie quiet that permeated the castle told me just how late it must be.

Once in the kitchen, I grabbed some bread and cheese from the pantry and sat down to eat my meager meal. It wasn't much, but I didn't want to wake anyone just to cook for me. While I ate, the hurt look on Regina's face from earlier crossed my mind. I immediately felt guilty. I hadn't really given her an explanation before I'd left and now she had probably already gone to sleep, preventing me from being able to apologize tonight. I still didn't know how I felt about what had happened, but the longing I felt for her because of our bond couldn't be ignored. I needed to see her, even if I would have to wait until morning to talk to her.

I quickly put away the food I hadn't finished and made my way through the castle. I hesitated for a moment outside her door. If she was asleep, would she be angry with me for sneaking inside in the middle of the night? Deciding I was willing to face her wrath if I wasn't welcome, I pushed the door open and quietly entered. I immediately saw her. Regina was sitting on her lounge chair in front of the fireplace, staring blankly into the flickering flames. My heart surged at the sight of her and began to pound when she slowly turned to look at me.

"I wondered if you'd come to return the ring tonight, or if you'd wait for morning," she said without emotion.

Reflexively, my hands came up, my left hand protectively covering the Consort's ring. Her almost dismissive tone had panic racing through me, freezing me in place. "What are you talking about, Regina? I didn't come here to return the ring," I said, desperation leaking into my voice.

She scoffed and sneered at me, "Didn't you? You ran from the Evil Queen this afternoon. Why would you still want to fuck her tonight?"

My heart sank, and I quietly said, "I didn't run from you, my Queen."

Fury crossed her features and she rose to stalk towards me. "Yes, you did, Swan. The moment you were alone with the Evil Queen you ran away as though your pants were on fire," she snarled, stopping when she was close enough that I could feel her body heat, but she didn't touch me.

My instincts were screaming at me to back away from the fury contorting her features, but I couldn't move away from the underlying pain I could sense she was hiding. I met her gaze evenly and explained, "I was running from myself, not you, my Queen. I didn't think you'd appreciate me vomiting on you because the scent of burning flesh made me ill."

Surprise and concern crossed her face for a moment before her eyes narrowed again. "If it was just that, you would have returned to me earlier. What were you thinking about that had you sitting alone in the dark for hours? Were you planning your escape? Wishing you'd just gone home to mommy Snow?" She asked coldly.

My head jerked back as if I'd been slapped. I tightened my jaw, feeling anger begin burning through my veins. "No, nothing like that," I growled through my clenched let out a derisive scoff and turned away, dismissing my anger as she crossed to a side table and poured a glass of wine. Watching her walk away like that made my heart squeeze painfully in my chest. I felt bitter tears of rejection start to fill my eyes, but I pushed the pain down and snapped out, "I came here to apologize for earlier and to explain why I left the way I did, but if you are just going to shut me out, then I will retire, _Your Majesty_." Her title came out as a disgusted sneer, which I immediately regretted, but I wasn't willing to back down. I spun on my heel to storm out.

Before I could get to the door, I felt her pull on my magic, using it to slam me into the door. I gasped in surprise and tried to turn around to face her, but found I couldn't move. "You have not been dismissed, Consort," she snarled. I opened my mouth to reply and she snapped, "Silence. That's twice today that you have tried to leave me without explanation. Perhaps I have been too lenient with you, my dear. Do I need to put you on a leash to teach you your place?"

"No, my Queen," I said, shuddering at the idea of being led through the castle like a dog.

She closed the distance between us and pressed her body against my back, her hands running possessively over me. I groaned, lust clouding my mind and making me forget my anger. She chuckled darkly and purred in my ear, "Maybe I was wrong after all and you ran because you _wanted_ to be at the Evil Queen's mercy and it terrified you, didn't it my innocent little Swan?"

I gasped in shock. That had been part of the reason I had left earlier. "I—I—um—that's not—that's not the only reason," I stuttered, blushing at the admission.

I heard the breath catch in her throat and she stepped back from me. "You—you desire the Evil Queen?" she asked quietly.

I struggled to turn to face her and the pressure holding me to the door vanished. My cheeks felt hot with my deep blush, but I met her eyes and said, "I left because I wasn't prepared for how I felt about what happened in the throne room. And yes, one of the things I felt was lust for you in all your ruthless glory, my Queen. I just needed time to sort through my emotions."

Several emotions flickered in her eyes, before settling on hope. "You really don't want to give the Consort's ring back?" she asked, sounding more fragile than I had ever heard her before.

I quickly crossed to her and cupped her cheek in my palm. I stared into her eyes, trying to convey my sincerity as I said, "No, Regina. You are the only one I want. I'm sorry I left the way I did, and I'm sorry that I got so absorbed in my thoughts that I lost track of the time. I was overwhelmed and scared."

"And now? How do you feel about it?" she asked, searching my eyes.

"I don't know," I said honestly. "But I couldn't stay away any longer. I needed to see you."

She gripped my chin and met my gaze with an intensity that was both thrilling and terrifying. "Never again, Emma. You are _mine!_ I will come after you if you run again and you will not like the consequences," she warned. Without letting me respond, she crashed her lips into mine.

I responded to the kiss immediately, pushing my still swirling emotions into the kiss. She forced her tongue past my lips and I opened for her, letting her take what she wanted from me. A growl rumbled out from her chest and she fisted the hand not holding my chin into my hair, trapping me in her grip. I whimpered into the kiss, but didn't fight her hold. Her hands tightened their hold on me in response and I whimpered again at the slight pain.

She pulled back and looked at me with a possessive hunger that was all Evil Queen. My core clenched in response to the look and I trembled. Her eyes darkened and an evil smirk lifted the corner of her lips. With a swirl of purple smoke, I found myself laying naked in the middle of her bed, pinned under the weight of my Queen. I gasped, heat racing through me at the feeling of her soft, warm skin pressing down on me.

Her smirk deepened and in a cruel voice said, "You left your queen alone for hours, Consort. That is intolerable, and I will teach you that your place is with your queen."

"I'm sorry, my Queen," I huskily said.

"Not as sorry as you will be, my dear," she said ominously before pressing down against me and sinking her teeth into the curve of my breast. I cried out, bucking under her in pain as her teeth almost met through my flesh. She sat back and I could see a perfect imprint of her teeth on my skin. The sight had moisture pooling between my thighs and I tried to make sense of my reaction. Before I could wrap my mind around it, she bit into my other breast, marking it as she had the other. Arousal flooded my system, washing away the pain and I arched into her.

She pulled back and chuckled darkly. "You do desire the Evil Queen, don't you?"

"Yes, my Queen," I gasped out, too aroused to be embarrassed.

She grinned evilly and purred, "Good, because your queen is going to claim your tight cunt, little Swan." She waved a hand, conjuring a harness with a leather phallus around her hips. She shifted, bringing the tip of the dildo to my center. Meeting my eyes, she asked, "Who do you belong to?"

I swallowed hard and said, "I belong to you, your majesty."

She smiled wickedly and slid the shaft deep into me. It was too big and hurt slightly as it forced its way into my channel. I whimpered, tensing underneath her. She chuckled and said, "Relax, dear. It'll only hurt if you fight me." Not giving me time to respond or relax, she pulled back and thrust into me again. I cried out, clenching my fists in the sheets. She snarled, "Stop fighting your queen and give me what I want."

"I'm sorry," I whimpered, tears forming in my eyes.

She leaned down and whispered, "You're mine, Emma." Then she fastened her mouth on the skin directly below my ear and sucked hard. The combination of hearing my name and the feeling of her mouth on my skin broke through the haze of fear and pain and I relaxed. She felt the tension ease within me and thrust into me again as she said, "Good girl." I moaned as the phallus slid easily into me, all pain gone as I stretched to accept it.

The Queen sped up the pace of her thrusts and desire slid down my spine to flood my center. She slid a hand between us, brushing through my folds. When she lifted it, her fingers were coated with my desire. "Look how wet your cunt is for the Evil Queen," she said, bringing her fingers to my lips. I parted my lips and licked my juices from her fingers. She groaned and thrust harder. Heat rose within me and I felt my release building. She shifted, hooking an arm under my thigh and pushing my knee closer to my chest. The change in position allowed her to plunge deeper into me and she snapped out, "Come for your queen!" I screamed out as my release washed over me.

She slowed her thrusts, letting me ride out the orgasm before pulling out and vanishing the harness. I was still trembling and she pulled me into her lap. She kissed my forehead and gently stroked my back. "It's alright, Emma. I've got you," she soothed and I gradually relaxed, knowing that the intimidating presence of the Evil Queen had retreated.

"I'm sorry, Regina. I'm so sorry that I left you today," I said, my voice thick with tears I hadn't even realized had started spilling down my cheeks.

"Shh, Emma. It's alright," she said softly, wiping the tears from my cheeks. "I forgive you. Just please don't do it again. You can talk to me if you're feeling conflicted."

I swallowed thickly and nodded, "Okay. I'm sorry. I love you."

"I know," she said gently. She held me for a long time before she sighed and said, "It's late, we should try to get some sleep."

I nodded and after a moment's hesitation asked, "Can I stay with you?"

She placed a finger under my chin and tilted my face so she could look into my eyes. "Emma, I told you that you're always welcome in my rooms. You're my Consort. You're allowed to stay whenever you want."

I licked my lips nervously and said, "You were so angry with me, I didn't want to assume that you'd want to sleep next to me."

She sighed, "I was hurt, Emma. I thought you were going to leave me."

"I could never leave you, my Queen," I stated vehemently.

She smiled bitterly, "I know you say that now, Emma. But you are so young. One day you might realize how dark my heart is and leave."

I shook my head and said, "No, Regina. I love you. I'm not going to leave."

She looked away, sitting back so she wasn't touching me and coldly said, "I don't know if I'll ever be able to love you back, Emma. After Daniel died, I gave in to my rage and let my heart darken by committing evil acts. Today's execution was mild compared to what I'm capable of. Do you understand that? I don't think someone can come back from that. I don't know if I'm even able to love anymore."

I stared at her for a moment before shaking my head and saying, "You can love again. You're just scared, Regina. And I understand that. But you deserve a second chance at happiness, a second chance at love."

She sighed and met my eyes sadly. "I hope you're right, Emma."

I smiled, and in an effort to lighten the mood, cheekily said, "I am."

She chuckled softly and laid back, pulling me into her arms. "Alright, oh wise swan. But it's time to sleep."

I smiled, curling into her and wrapping an arm around her waist. "Good night, Regina."

She kissed my forehead and softly said, "Good night, Emma."

* * *

My days fell into a pattern and I gradually grew more confident in my new role as Queen's Consort. Every morning, I would train with Lucas while Regina took care of the business of the kingdom. We'd share a private lunch before Court or meeting with the Security Council in the afternoons. After a formal dinner with the nobles, we'd spend the evenings together, sometimes going for long walks through the orchard, and sometimes talking late into the night before falling into bed together. Even through the newfound happiness in my life, tension began to build within the castle. Snow White still hadn't retaliated for Regina's baiting on my birthday, and it seemed that it would only be a matter of time before something happened to disrupt our lives.

When it came, we were all surprised that Snow and Charming didn't start with war against the Shadow Kingdom. Instead, the attack came while I was walking with Regina in the orchards just before sunset a month after my birthday. It was a warm evening in early fall, and we had been quietly walking, enjoying the fall colors of the first leaves to change. When we reached Regina's prized tree, she pushed me against the trunk, leaning in for a deep kiss. I surrendered to the force of her kiss and moaned into her mouth. I pulled her closer to me, quickly losing myself in the taste of her.

A sound registered in my hindbrain and I pushed her off me, spinning to face the threat before I even registered what the noise had been. "Emma?" Regina asked, putting a hand on my tense shoulder and the sound came again. It was a deep menacing growl, coming from behind us. I spun again, quickly drawing my sword and saw a large black wolf step out from between two trees. Regina's hand tightened on my shoulder and I moved to put myself between the snarling wolf and my Queen.

As I moved, the wolf leapt. I expected it to come for me and braced for the attack, but I was wrong. Regina pulled strongly on both our magics to fling the wolf away, but she wasn't quick enough. White hot pain scorched down my arm as the wolf's claws scraped along her forearm. The wolf flew through the air and slammed into a tree trunk with a loud yelp. It shook itself and gathered to strike again. This time I was prepared and ignoring the pain in my arm, struck out with my sword as it tried to get past me. I felt the impact of steel meeting flesh as my blade sliced a gash into the animal's side. And almost human scream filled the air and the wolf fell back, blood coating the fur in its side. It looked like it would retreat, but Regina reached out and froze it in place with her magic.

Confident that the danger had passed, I turned to Regina and asked, "Why did it attack you? The wolves never attack unprovoked."

She glanced at me before returning her gaze to the animal. "Because that's not one of our wolves. That's Red. She's a werewolf and Snow White's best friend."

I gaped at her for a moment before looking at the wolf. "Then it's started," I grunted, my jaw clenching in anger.

"Yes, dear. We knew they would retaliate, but I didn't expect this. It's actually quite brilliant, really. No one pays attention to the wolves," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. The movement brought my attention to the blood coating her skin, reminding me of our injuries.

I stepped over to her and gently took her arm. "Regina, she hurt you," I said, quickly studying the wound.

She glanced down and her jaw tightened in anger. "You're hurt too," she snarled and glared down at the wolf.

I sighed and calmly said, "That doesn't matter. Let me heal them." I didn't wait for a response and drew on our combined magics to mend the torn skin. In seconds, only faint white lines and streaks of blood marked where the wolf had clawed Regina's arm.

I heard the whine of a distressed animal and turned to see that the wolf was focused entirely on me. I laughed and bitterly said, "It seems Snow doesn't know everything about her daughter."

Regina chuckled and pulled me in for a kiss, causing Red to whine again. "I think you may be right, my dear," she murmured before turning back to the wolf. She waved her hand and purple smoke engulfed the wolf before she disappeared. "When she's human again, we'll question her. But in the meantime, I want your hands on me, Consort," she said, yanking me into her arms.

I laughed and said, "As my Queen commands." I gathered my magic and transported us into her bed.

In the morning, I followed the Queen down into the dungeon. She opened one of the doors and when we stepped inside, a beautiful, very naked woman surged forward. Regina waved a hand and purple smoke engulfed Red. When it cleared, she was dressed in a simple gown and her wrists were wrapped in metal cuffs that were chained to the wall.

"Good morning, Red," Regina said in obvious amusement.

She surged forward again, but was stopped by the manacles. "Let her go, Regina. Do whatever you want with me, but let Emma go free," Red growled.

I laughed, stepping towards her. "I'm not a prisoner here. This is my home, Red."

She shook her head, "No, Emma. Your home is the White Palace with your parents."

I sighed and shook my head. "No it's not. I've lived my entire life here. This is my home." I glanced at Regina, who seemed content to just watch for the moment. I smiled at her in appreciation and turned back to our prisoner. "Why are you here, Red?"

"To take you home. Emma, your parents are worried sick about you. They have been since you were born, but especially after what that bitch did to you on your birthday. They want to take care of you," she pleaded for me to understand.

I snorted. "None of you understand that I don't need to be saved from Regina."

Red looked startled and insisted, "But she told your parents that she was going to make you her sex slave."

I laughed, and turned to look at Regina, who seemed to be fighting her own laughter. After a moment, I met Red's furious eyes and said, "Regina was baiting Snow and Charming to watch them squirm. I have never been forced into her bed. I go willingly." Red's lip curled in disgust and I rolled my eyes.

Before I could continue, she snarled, "She's controlling you, Emma. She's evil and either she has your heart, or you're under a spell."

"She's not evil. She doesn't have my heart and I'm not under any spells," I said, losing my patience. Seeing that the wolf didn't believe me, I turned to Regina and asked, "Will you show her?"

The Queen's eyes widened in shock. "Emma, no. I don—"

I cut her off. "Just do it. It's alright, you won't hurt me," I insisted. She hesitated for a moment before gently putting her hand to my chest.

"Emma, no!" Red screamed, but I barely heard her. All of my attention was on my Queen and the warmth of her hand pushing into me. When her hand closed gently around my heart, I felt magic pulse from my heart into her and we both gasped. I met her gaze and was surprised by the look of awe and unadulterated love I found within her brown orbs. The moment was too intimate to be witnessed by anyone, but we weren't alone. Gently she pulled her hand from my chest and she was holding my heart.

I turned to Red and smiled, "Regina would never hurt me."

Red's eyes were wide with shock. "B-b-but, she's the Evil Queen," she stuttered, uncertainty clouding her eyes.

"Not to me, Red. To me, she's the woman who saved me from a life I would have hated, made sure I was taught to rule justly, trained to defend myself and my people, learned to control the white magic I possess and encouraged to reach my potential. And she's the woman I love." At these words, Regina gently stroked her thumb along my heart. The movement caused warmth to fill me and I turned to smile at her. She returned the smile and carefully pushed my heart back into place. Within one last tender caress, which sent a shiver of desire down my spine, she pulled her empty hand from my chest.

"No...She's not capable of that," Red said hesitantly, her eyes fixed on the Queen's hand.

"Look, Red, you've heard nothing about Regina but the self-righteous rants of your friend. But how much do you actually know about her and the way she rules? While Snow White has nearly destroyed her kingdom with years of useless wars, the Shadow Kingdom has prospered. The people are happy, well-fed and safe. Yes, crime is treated harshly, but even the lowliest peasant is treated with respect by their Queen. Can the same be said of the saintly Snow White and her kingdom?"

"I—no, it can't," she admitted reluctantly.

"I know," I said quietly. "That's why I chose to stay. And do you want to know why you haven't been tortured and killed by the famed Evil Queen?"

Her eyes snapped up to fix on Regina and she snarled, "Because I have information she wants."

I bit my lip against the smirk that tried to form and dryly admitted, "True, but not the whole truth. Wolves are protected here. Regina outlawed the slaughter of wolves within her kingdom. Did you know that, or was that another thing your Queen kept from you?"

Red blinked in surprise and still focused on Regina asked, "Is that true?"

She lifted an imperious eyebrow and simply said, "Yes."

Red shifted on her feet, looking confused and I sighed. I reached out and gently touched her arm. "I know this is a lot to process. So, we will give you time to think, but there is one more thing you should know. I chose to swear fealty to Regina of my own free will, and I am the Queen's Consort by my own choice. So, no matter what Snow White has planned next, she would have to kidnap and imprison me to keep me in her kingdom." As I spoke, I shifted my hand to the wound I had made in her side and healed it.

Her eyes widened in surprise when she felt my magic. I smiled and waved a hand to vanish the manacles chaining Red in place. "Thank you, Emma," Red said softly.

"You're welcome," I said before turning to Regina and offering her my arm. She took it and we left the wolf alone to think.

Regina waited until we were out of the dungeons before she asked, "Why?"

I grinned, "Wolves are very loyal when you earn their trust. The best way to get information out of her is to show her that the trust she has put in Snow White is based on lies and the omission of facts."

She chuckled, "So, you want to turn one of Snow's closest allies against her."

I shrugged, "If we can convince Snow White to stop fighting, maybe we can save the people in her kingdom from her foolish quest to reclaim me. Earning Red's loyalty might help with that."

She lifted an eyebrow and with dry amusement said, "You do know that if it succeeds, your plan won't stop me from getting my revenge on Snow White."

"I know, my Queen. I wouldn't dream of trying to stop you."

* * *

Author's note: Well that last scene didn't go the way I expected, but oh well. I hoped you enjoyed. Please let me know what you think. Reviews help feed the muse and really help me to write a better story. Thanks


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: So, there is a lot going on in this chapter. First, I cobbled together the oath from a couple of different websites and adjusted it for my needs. Second, this is a warning. There is some consensual blood play and rough sex, if that makes you uncomfortable, don't read the section between the two lines.

As always, please let me know what you think. Reviews make me happy and help me write a better story.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7

When I parted ways with Regina after visiting Red, I made my way down to the training field for my daily lesson with Lucas. He was impressed when I told him about the attack.

"You may just make a fine knight after all," he said teasingly.

"Thanks," I answered dryly.

His sobered and added, "Seriously, she's a vicious fighter. I've seen her take out some of the Queen's best soldiers. It's impressive that you were able to wound her enough to make her retreat. In all the years of us fighting the White Kingdom, I don't think anyone has managed that."

"It's probably only because she wasn't trying to kill _me_," I said modestly.

"Hm, maybe. Regardless, you're progressing much faster through your training than I expected," he said thoughtfully.

"Lucas, I've been training to fight since I was barely old enough to hold a wooden sword," I said, rolling my eyes.

He chuckled, "That's true. Alright, Consort, let's see how ready to be a knight you really are."

I grinned, "I thought you'd never ask."

He grinned, "Put on your padded armor and grab a practice sword. I'll be right back."

He ran off to confer with some of the other guards and I used my magic to do as he asked, giving me enough time to stretch before whatever he had planned. I had to wait about 20 minutes before Lucas returned with ten knights, all wearing the light padded armor used for heavy training.

"We're going to simulate a battle. Consort, you'll need to fight us all off. If anyone is struck with what would be a fatal or disabling wound, step off the field. Does everyone understand?" Lucas explained. We all nodded and I grinned in excitement. I finally had a real chance to prove myself.

Lucas and the others withdrew a bit and he talked tactics with them for a minute before they turned to me. I fell into my ready stance and waited. They came at me in groups of three or four. The first wave took it easy on me, not thinking I was really ready for this. I managed to easily land blows on all of them and they retreated. The next wave of attackers made me work for it, but I was still able to strike the necessary 'fatal' or 'disabling' blows on each of them without them being able to touch me. By the time, the third group advanced, I noticed that we had drawn a crowd of spectators. I didn't spare them a glance as I focused on my opponents. Lucas was in the final group of four attackers and they came at me fast and hard. I managed to beat them off, but knew that I had received what would have been two minor wounds if the blades had been sharpened. The crowd clapped and shouted encouragement when I finally managed to disarm Lucas and held my sword to his throat.

He laughed and slapped away the blade. "Not bad, Swan. Think you can take more?"

I was breathing a little harder than normal, but I felt exhilarated. I eagerly nodded, "Sure, bring it on."

He turned to the others and said, "You heard her men. Same rules apply, but let's see if the Consort is as good as she thinks she is."

Adrenaline raced through me as all 10 of the knights surrounded me. I felt my magic rise within me in response and I focused on using it to heighten my senses and speed up my movements. Time seemed to slow around me and I felt the strike aimed at my back, I twisted around and easily parried it, before moving to block the next blow. Time held no meaning for me as I spun, dodged, parried and swung my sword. As the last man fell, Lucas charged me from behind. I dropped to a knee and spun around to swing my blade under his guard to slice along the stomach of his padded cuirass. He blinked down at me in surprise for a moment before a wide grin split his face and he lowered his sword. I took a deep breath and relaxed, letting my magic retreat.

"Swan that was some of the best swordplay I've ever seen. I don't know how you did it, but that was incredible," he said, clapping a hand on my shoulder.

"I couldn't agree more, Captain," said a sultry voice behind me.

I spun around to see my very proud and very aroused Queen smiling at me. I knelt and said, "Thank you, my Queen."

She chuckled and said, "Stand up, Consort." I stood and grinned at her. She returned the look for a moment before turning to Lucas who had also knelt. "Well, Captain, is she ready?"

"Yes, your majesty. I don't know how she did it, but after besting your eleven best knights at the same time, I don't think there is anything left for me to teach her," he said and I could hear the pride in his voice.

The Queen nodded and turned to the knights and soldiers watching the exchange. "And what do you say? Is the Consort ready to be a knight?" She said in a voice that carried across the field.

As if they had practiced, they all knelt and as one said, "Yes, your majesty."

"Very well," she said nodding her approval. "Lucas, assemble everyone in the throne room. Emma, come with me," she commanded and without a glance to make sure we obeyed, began walking back into the palace. In my surprise at the sudden turn of events, it took me a minute to process what was going on. Once I did, I rushed to catch up to the Queen. When I caught up to her, she smiled and said, "I'm proud of you, Emma."

"Thank you. I can't believe that this is really happening," I admitted.

"You've earned it. You're young to be knighted, but you proved yourself worthy today, my dear," she said.

We walked in silence for a few minutes before I asked, "Regina, what were you doing on the practice fields?"

She bit her lip, hesitating for a moment before she said, "I felt you, your excitement and the adrenaline rush. It called me to you and I followed."

"Oh, okay," I said and we fell into silence again. When I could see the door to her chambers, I asked, "Does it scare you how much the bond is growing?"

"Sometimes," she said in a voice so quiet that I could barely hear her.

I nodded, "Me too. But I think ultimately it will be a good thing."

"What makes you say that, dear?" She asked, stopping to look at me.

I met her eyes and smiled slightly. "Two reasons really. First, being able to share magic can only make us stronger. And secondly, being able to sense each other might save one of our lives one day. Especially, since we can transport to the other person in the blink of an eye."

"You may have a point," she conceded.

An hour later I was freshly bathed, dressed in a simple white shirt and trousers, and standing at the foot of the steps leading to Regina's throne with all of the castle's residents standing behind me. Regina even had Red brought from the dungeon to witness the ceremony. She was chained hand and foot, and being guarded by two soldiers.

Regina smiled down at me for a moment from her throne before standing and addressing the room. "Today, the Queen's Consort has proven herself in the eyes of her peers to be ready for the rights and responsibilities of knighthood, and you all have been called to witness this joyous occasion." She turned to me and said, "Kneel, Emma Swan and give your oath."

I sank to my knees and said, "My Queen, I now reaffirm my oath of fealty to you and to the Shadow Kingdom. I swear to ever be a good knight and true, reverent and generous, be shield to the weak, obedient to my Queen, courteous, kind and caring at all times, and champion of the defenseless and innocent. Call when you have need of me; ask what you will of me; my sword and my service are yours, from this day to my last."

The Queen came down the stairs to stand in front of me, turning to Lucas for his sword. "I accept your oath and hereby dub thee, Lady Swan, Knight of the Shadow Realm," she said, tapping the flat of the sword against each of my shoulders. She stepped back, handing the sword back to Lucas. "Rise Lady Swan and accept the vestments of your new position."

I stood and gave Regina a small smile. She returned the look as Lucas stepped forward and began to buckle my new armor into place. I glanced down at it, saw the surprisingly white metal and lifted an eyebrow at the Queen, trying to ask her about it, but unable to speak due to the ceremony. She just smirked in response. Once the shockingly light armor was on, Regina stepped back and buckled my sword on herself. When it was in place, she took my hand and turned me to face the crowd. "I present to you, Lady Swan, White Knight, Queen's Champion and Consort," she stated.

The response was deafening. The servants clapped and cheered, and the soldiers banged their fists against their breastplates. I smiled and tried my best not to blush in embarrassment of their approval. I glanced over and met Red's wide eyes. She apparently hadn't been told why she was being brought to the throne room and wasn't expecting this. I smiled at her, wanting her to see how happy I was and she returned the smile tentatively. I felt elated; maybe I would manage to convince her to at least stop trying to get me away from Regina, if I couldn't convince her to switch her loyalties.

Movement at the back of the room caught my attention and I quickly turned in time to see Lord Steven storm out of the room. I quickly searched the crowd for Lord Jared and when I met his gaze I subtly nodded in the direction the other lord had gone. He inclined his head and discretely followed. I forced my smile to stay in place as I watched the Spymaster leave. Regina's comforting hand settled on my shoulder and I turned to her. Her radiant smile was still in place, but her eyes told me she had also seen the two lords exit. She nodded almost imperceptibly at me before turning back to the crowd.

She raised her free hand for silence and the crowd immediately stilled. "Thank you all for attending today. We will celebrate more over the evening meal, and you will have the opportunity to congratulate Lady Swan. However, until then, please return to your duties."

I smiled at my Queen and offered her my arm. She took my arm and I ushered her out the back door, wondering what she had in mind. She waited just long enough for the door to shut behind us before she tightened her grip and transported us to her bedroom.

She pulled me roughly into her arms and purred, "As much as I love the sight of you in your new armor, dear. I need your hands on me."

A shiver of desire raced through me and I smiled, waving a hand over myself, magically removing the armor and undergarments so that I stood naked in her embrace. "As you wish, my Queen," I murmured against the soft skin of her neck. I trailed my hands along her curves.

She tightened her grip, pulling me even closer as she moaned, "You have no idea what it did to me to see you fighting today. I've been dying for your touch for hours."

Her words had moisture pooling between my thighs and I tugged on her dress, desperate to reach her skin. My lips followed my hands, lavishing newly exposed skin as I stripped her. I was kneeling in front of her by the time I pulled her panties off. I sucked in a sharp breath at her beauty and could smell her arousal. I groaned and slid my hands up her thighs. She shivered under my touch and I hooked my shoulder under her leg, parting her thighs to reveal her soaked center. I glanced up for permission and Regina tangled a hand in my hair and pushed my face where she needed me most. A needy growl rumbled in my throat as I extended my tongue to lick through her dripping folds. Her fingers clenched convulsively in my hair as she let out a desperate whimper. I smiled and lapped up her sweet, tangy flavor. I swirled my tongue around her clit, making her hips jerk forward and focused on her swollen bud. I alternated between short flicks and long strokes of my tongue.

She gasped out, "Oh, gods. There, Emma."

I hummed against her in agreement and felt fresh moisture coating my chin. Two fingers found her channel and slid easily into her. She moaned and I added a third finger, pumping rapidly into her as I continued to lick and tease her clit. She tensed above me and I sucked her clit into my mouth and curled my fingers inside her, hitting just the right spot. She cried out, shuddering through her orgasm. I sat back and looked up at her marveling at how gorgeous she was as she came. I slipped my fingers from her and licked them clean.

A predatory smirk was my only warning before her magic washed over me and I was transported into the center of her bed. I let out a wanton moan as her magic lingered on my skin, feeling like hundreds of mouths, kissing, licking and teasing my body. I writhed under the touch of her magic, tingling heat racing through me as she stalked towards the bed. Her magic brought me to the edge of orgasm, but didn't take me over.

"Please, Regina…" I begged.

She slowly crawled across the spacious mattress until she hovered over me, careful not to touch. "What do you want, Emma?" she asked huskily.

"You. P-please. Fuck. Me," I gasped out, desperate for her touch. She smiled wickedly and sent another wash of magic over me. I arched up towards her, moaning out another "Please…"

The moment my hips returned to the bed, she thrust three fingers into me pulsing even more magic into me. I screamed, my inner walls clamping down on her fingers as I came. As soon as I relaxed enough for her to be able to move her fingers, she began thrusting hard and fast into me, using her magic to make me feel as though her fingers reached much deeper into me than she could actually reach. I cried out again, another orgasm building quickly. Without realizing it, my magic rose within me, flowing into Regina as she plunged into me. I heard her gasp and my mind cleared enough to realize what was happening.

I opened my mouth to say something, but she sent another pulse of magic into my core and a scream tore from my throat as my release washed over me. Regina shifted and began to grind her hips down on my thigh even as her thrusts sped up between my legs. I forgot how to breathe and I stiffened under her, arching my back off the mattress. With a final thrust and pulse of magic, I shuddered and came harder than I ever had before. I felt my magic burst out of me into Regina and I distantly heard her cry out as an orgasm ripped through her.

I sagged back onto the bed completely spent, gasping desperately for air and Regina collapsed half on top of me. I tried to wrap an arm around her, but I couldn't convince any of my limbs to move. Regina gently stroked my side, apparently content to lay with me until I regained control of myself.

When I was able to, I said, "That was amazing."

Regina chuckled and kissed my neck. "Yes, it was, my dear."

I smiled and found I could wrap my arm around her back, hugging her against me. "Maybe I should have you watch me spar more often," I murmured.

She laughed and leaned up to place a kiss on my lips before she gently stroked my cheek and murmured, "If I did that, Emma, I'd never get any work done."

I chuckled and admitted, "Yeah, and I'd probably never be able to walk again."

She smirked, but when she spoke, her voice was tender. "You are beautiful like this, my dear Swan."

I smiled, "You're always beautiful, Regina."

"I know," she said, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"And so modest," I added teasingly, making her lift an eyebrow imperiously at me. I just chuckled.

She playfully smacked my arm and I winced. She had unknowingly hit a bruise from my earlier sparring match. Regina immediately noticed my reaction and all the playfulness left her in an instant. She gently took my arm and studied the blue line of the fresh bruise.

"What's this?" She asked concerned.

"Just the beginnings of a bruise. It was one of the few hits I took this morning," I said with a shrug.

Her brow furrowed and she said, "But I didn't feel this. How many hits did you take?"

"Not very many," I said proudly, then added, "Do you think we'll only feel it if the other bleeds?"

"I don't know," she said looking troubled.

I sat up, forcing Regina to sit up as well. "We should try to figure this out. There are a lot of different types of ways to kill someone without breaking skin, and we can't just assume that we'll feel it if the other is in danger."

Regina's face darkened and she glowered at me. "Just what exactly are you proposing, Lady Swan?" the Queen asked.

I swallowed nervously and said, "The bruises I got today were minor injuries, I'm suggesting you test the limits of our bond on me, your majesty. I can heal any damage done."

She stared at me for a long time and I met her gaze, letting her see my willingness in my eyes. Her face hardened into a cruel expression and I found myself staring into the dark eyes of the Evil Queen. "Very well," she said coldly, waving a hand and conjuring rope that secured my wrists and ankles to the bed frame and yanking me down onto my back. I struggled against my natural instinct to fight the rough treatment and forced my body to surrender to my Queen's will.

The Queen noticed my submission and a possessive fire lit in her eyes as she smirked down at me and purred, "You look simply divine, bound and helpless in my bed, White Knight."

A shiver ran down my spine in a combination of fear and arousal. "Thank you, my Queen," I said, pleased when my voice remained steady.

"You may not thank me later, dear," she said with a dark, husky chuckle.

I had no response to that and so waited. She inclined her head in approval and conjured a soft leather flogger. I let out a shaky breath and met her eyes as she swung her arm, bringing the tails down harshly across my stomach. I clenched my jaw against the sharp pain that blossomed in its wake. When the Queen lifted it from my skin, I could see the red welts it had left. She ran her fingers over the welts and I hissed out a breath as her soothing touch turned the pain into a pleasurable heat that settled between my legs.

The Queen lifted an eyebrow at my reaction and said, "Hmm, I didn't feel that at all. I'll just have to try harder."

The flogger swung through the air and slapped across my right thigh. I gasped as hot pain radiated up my leg. The Queen frowned and purple smoke swirled in her hand, replacing the flogger with a wooden rod. I felt my eyes go wide, but I didn't struggle against the ropes. I clenched my teeth in anticipation of the pain as the Queen swung the rod down. The blow landed on my left thigh. It felt like she'd nearly broken bone with the strike and I swallowed the cry that tried to escape my throat. The Queen cried out, dropping the rod as she clutched her thigh.

I surged towards her, forgetting the ropes that tied me to the bed. "Regina!" I yelled, unable to reach her as the rope dug into my skin.

"I'm alright," she grunted.

"Let me go, so I can heal you," I said, forgetting in my concern for her that I could release myself with my magic.

Her eyes snapped to mine and she snarled, "No, Swan! We will finish this little game that you started with your Queen."

I sighed and slumped back onto the bed. "As you wish, my Queen," I said, not willing to push the Queen further.

"So glad you agree, dear," she said sarcastically.

When I didn't reply, she conjured a slim blade and pressed it to my throat. I knew that she was testing me and I lifted my chin, giving her access to my vulnerable neck and showing her that I trusted her completely. I felt the cold metal drag down my throat to hover just below my collarbone. She was careful not to break the skin as she moved the knife. In an almost gentle move, she put just enough pressure on the sharp blade to part the skin of my chest in a shallow slice. I didn't react to the pain from the cut as I glanced down to my Queen's chest. I was surprised to see her skin unmarked.

She followed my eyes and pursed her lips. "Interesting," was all she said as she moved the blade to my left bicep. This time she cut slightly deeper, again leaving her own skin unmarred. She cocked her head to the side and moved the blade an inch lower on my arm, slicing more deeply into my skin. I grit my teeth against the burning pain in my arm. I knew that both cuts were fairly shallow, and while blood welled from them, dripping onto the sheets below me, neither were serious wounds. Regina frowned and moved the blade again. I grunted as the blade bit into my skin. The Queen let out a gasp as her skin parted as though cut with an invisible knife.

She met my eyes with an unreadable expression. After a moment, her gaze softened and she softly said, "I think that's enough, Emma."

She moved to wave her hand to release me and I shook my head, "No, Regina. You need to break a bone. We need to know," I added the last when it looked like she was going to protest.

"Fine," she snarled, clearly pissed. The Queen slashed down with her hand, sending a bolt of magic at me. I was unprepared and couldn't stop a scream from escaping my lips as I felt bone snap in my left forearm. Regina's pained cry joined mine and I immediately felt guilty to suggesting we continue.

I magically untied the ropes and sat up, reaching for Regina. Just as before I could touch her arm, she placed a hand on my chest and through gritted teeth growled, "Just heal the break."

I nodded, even though I didn't know why she didn't want anything else healed. I gently placed my hand over the break and pushed my magic into her. We both gasped as our bones shifted back into place. After a minute, the bone fused back together and the pain receded. I let out a sigh of relief and asked, "Why don't you want me to heal everything?"

She raked her eyes down my body and leered at me. "I should contact Snow White and inform her that her wolf failed. And having you bruised, bloody, tied to my bed and thoroughly fucked, will make a perfect prop to torment her with. Do you have a problem with that, my dear White Knight?" the Evil Queen asked.

Another shiver ran through me and I shook my head. "No, my Queen," I said, uncertain whether I was amused, horrified, or turned on by the glint in her eyes.

She gave me an evil grin and leaned in to nibble a trail along my neck to my ear. "Good. But let's just make sure to make the picture complete, shall we," she purred in my ear before biting into my neck, sucking hard enough to bruise.

* * *

I moaned, my head falling back to give her better access. She hummed her approval and after re-securing my wrists and ankles with the rope, she moved down to my chest, leaving several marks on my skin before she took one stiff nipple into her mouth. She teased the tip with her tongue and I gasped as I felt the bite of the knife slide across my stomach. As pain flared in its wake, my Queen sucked my nipple deep into her mouth. Pleasure flooded me, erasing the pain and I arched into her, pressing my breast deeper into her mouth. She chuckled and moved to the other nipple as she sliced into the skin over my hip. The pain of the cut only heightened my arousal this time, as desire and need flooded my core and I let out a needy moan. The Queen dropped the bloodied blade on my stomach and pushed three fingers into me. I groaned, my hips rising to meet her plunging hand as heat spiraled through me. She sent a pulse of magic through me and I came undone, letting out a hoarse cry as I flooded her hand with my release.

* * *

She pulled her fingers out and wiped her hand on my thigh, smearing the bruised skin with my desire. The Queen looked down at me and chuckled darkly, "There, dear, now you're ready for your audience with the White Queen and King. Do try to look terrified and pathetic for them."

I just nodded, still trying to regain my voice from the mind-blowing orgasm the Queen had just given me. She smirked and waved a hand, magically redressing herself before she demanded the mirror contact Snow White.

As we waited for them to appear, the Queen sat next to my hip on the bed, putting my body between her and the mirror. She idly stroked my thigh and I sighed, enjoying her touch. She turned and lifted an eyebrow in a look that reminded me not to enjoy her touch. I bit my lip and gave a small nod of understanding. She smirked and dipped her fingers between my thighs, making me squirm.

Two horrified gasps filled the room and we turned to the mirror. My eyes widened as I got my first real look at the parents I'd never known. They both looked older than their years, grief and strife had left their mark in the deep lines on their faces. Both wore identical looks of horrified outrage as they stared at me. A blush rose to my cheeks and I looked away as they took in my naked, abused body.

"Regina, what have you done?" Snow screeched, making me wince.

My Queen chuckled and began stroking my thigh again. She ignored the question and said, "I just wanted to inform you that Red failed to kill me."

"What did you do to Red?" Snow angrily demanded, and I looked back at the mirror. Both of the White monarchs had their attention fixed on Regina.

"Nothing, _yet_. She is currently a guest in my dungeon," Regina lazily answered.

Snow's fists clenched and she said, "Let her go, she was there on our orders. Don't punish her in our place."

My Queen chuckled and asked, "Are you offering a trade for your pet wolf?"

That stopped Snow. She turned to Charming and had a silent conversation with him. I had to struggle to keep my confusion from my face. _Had they really forgotten about me? Would Snow really sacrifice herself for a friend, but not me?_ That thought brought tears to my eyes and I choked back a sob. I wasn't successful enough at suppressing the sound because Regina's hand tightened on my thigh in reassurance and Snow and Charming turned their attention back to me. Snow looked at me with eyes full of compassionate understanding and it took all of my willpower not to curl my lip in disgust. _Did she really not realize that she had just forgotten about me in her concern for Red?_

"Oh, Emma, I'm so sorry," she said in a sickly sweet voice before turning to Regina. "I'll surrender to you if you release my daughter and Red."

The Queen smirked evilly. "And what makes you think I'd be willing to give up my new toy for you?" she asked as she ran a possessive hand down my thigh. The movement sent heat racing down my spine and I whimpered, hoping Snow would mistake it for distress.

It worked, her eyes hardened and she snapped out, "Take me and let her go. You'll have your revenge. You can do anything you want with me."

My Queen stood and dragged her fingers up my body suggestively. I widened my eyes, trying to look terrified and forced another whimper from my lips. Her eyes met mine with an approving look before she turned and stalked towards the mirror. "I'll consider your offer. I'll give you my answer in a two days' time. But if you attack me or my people again before I contact you, I will take out my anger on your daughter, _again_," she said threateningly. Before Snow could protest, she reached up and the mirror went blank.

Regina let out a long sigh and the tension drained from her. She turned to me and seeing the silent tears streaming down my cheeks, she rushed to the bed, releasing me from the rope. "I'm sorry, my dear," she whispered gathering me into her arms.

I clung to her and cried. She stroked my back, soothing me. "She was more worried about Red than me," I choked out.

"I know, Emma. I could kill her for that," she said vehemently.

It was enough to surprise a laugh out of me. I sat back and wiped the tears from my cheeks. "Gods, why do I care?" I muttered, disgusted with myself.

Regina put a finger under my chin and lifted it to meet my eyes. "We all want our parents to love us, dear. You don't need to be ashamed of that," she said softly.

I sighed and said softly, "At least you had your father. He was a good man and he loved you unconditionally."

Regina looked away and whispered, "I know. I miss him every day."

Her sorrow slid along our bond and flooded me. I felt fresh tears filling my eyes and I reached out to tenderly grip her arm. "I know you do. But he lived a long life and he was lucky enough to pass quietly in his sleep."

She nodded, tears slipping silently down her cheeks. "I know. It's been five years, but I still wish he hadn't left me."

My heart ached for her and I searched for something to say that might make her feel better. After a moment I said, "Did you know that he used to come to the library sometimes when I was with my tutors?" She glanced up and shook her head. I smiled sadly and said, "He did. He used to talk about all of the changes you made in the kingdom after you took over. He was so proud of you and what you'd accomplished."

"Really?"

I nodded, "Yes, I could always see it in his eyes and hear it in the way he talked about you."

Regina took a deep breath and smiled softly at me. "Thank you, Emma," she said, reaching for my hand and giving it a light squeeze.

"You're welcome, Regina," I said with a smile. After a moment, my thoughts returned to the woman who'd given birth to me. "Thank you for saving me from that woman," I said with a scowl.

"You're welcome, my dear," Regina said with a small chuckle.

My lips twitched at her amusement and I said, "Gods, did you see the look she gave me? It was full of such patronizing understanding; I thought I'd be sick. She could never understand me."

"I know, my dear," Regina said. Then she smirked and added in a sultry voice, "But, your Queen understands you and your needs."

I smiled, "Is that so?"

She leaned in until her lips were less than an inch from mine. "Yes, Emma, I do," she murmured and closed the distance to fuse her lips to mine.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Emma, dear, you need to wake up," Regina said, rubbing light circles on my back.

I groaned and sat up, blinking slowly to try to bring my mind into focus. "What time is it?" I mumbled as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"It's nearly time for your celebration dinner, dear," she said fondly.

"Oh, yeah," I said with a grin. "I'd forgotten about that."

One of Regina's perfect eyebrows lifted and her voice was full of dry amusement as she asked, "How could you forget that you were knighted less than four hours ago?"

I sheepishly shrugged, and muttered, "A lot's happened since then. And my brain tends to shut down when you touch me."

"Really? Touch you how?" She asked before stroking her hand up my thigh. "Like this?"

My breath caught in my throat as a fresh bolt of arousal radiated out from her touch. "Yeeessss," I moaned, arching towards her.

With a chuckle, Regina withdrew her hand and said, "I'm sorry, dear, but we don't have time for that. You need to bathe and get ready for your feast."

I sighed and climbed out of the bed. "Regina, will you be joining me at the celebration?" I asked as I padded into the bathroom.

"No, dear. Everyone will enjoy themselves more if their Queen is not in attendance. Besides, I need to decide what to do about Snow's offer," she said.

I stopped and turned back to her, dread curling in my stomach as I asked, "Are you actually considering it?"

Regina was across the room in a heartbeat. She curled her fingers under my chin, forcing me to meet her intense gaze. "No, Emma. You're _mine!_ I'm not giving you up. I just need to figure out the best way to use this to my advantage and avoid whatever trap they are planning," she explained.

I let out a relieved breath and relaxed. "Thank you," I said quietly.

She released my chin to stroke one hand through my hair, while the other wrapped around my waist and pulled me against her. "Emma, you are precious to me. I know it must be difficult to believe as I've kept you away from me for most of your life. But don't doubt my affection for you," She said soothingly before pulling back to meet my gaze again. When I focused on her, she smiled softly and said, "You make me feel things I haven't felt in a long time, my dear, sweet Swan. I…care deeply for you."

I smiled back at her and reached out to gently place my hand over her heart as I whispered, "I know. I can feel you, Regina."

She moved her hand from my hair to hold my hand over her heart, and then she leaned in to place a light kiss on my lips. When she pulled back, the tender moment between us broke as Regina gave me a mock glare and said, "Now go bathe. You may have healed us both before you fell asleep, but you're still covered in blood."

I chuckled and glanced down, seeing that she was right and I had dried blood smeared over most of my body. I looked back to Regina and asked, "When did you clean up?"

She laughed and rolled her eyes at me. "While you were sleeping, dear. Now, go," she said, giving me a little shove towards the bath.

"As you wish, my Queen," I grumbled playfully, shuffling my feet. Regina just chuckled and moved to her sitting room.

Twenty minutes later, I was redressed in my new white armor and headed down to the mess hall. Lord Jared stopped me, and drew me into an empty sitting room.

"Lady Swan, forgive me, but I thought you'd want to know that when Lord Steven left the throne room, he only went back to his rooms. He seemed rather angry, but so far, I've not been able to find any evidence of treachery," he said softly.

I sighed and nodded, "Thank you. I believe he is plotting something, but apparently we will have to wait and see. Please, keep an eye on him. I fear he will wait to strike until we are distracted with something else."

Jared nodded and said, "I think you may be right. I'll try to dig deeper. I won't let you down, Consort."

I smiled softly and said, "I trust you Jared, as does the Queen." Since Regina put me in charge of coordinating the Security Council, Lord Jared had proven invaluable. I'd grown to genuinely like his unassuming presence, and encouraging advice.

"Thank you, Emma," he said with a conspiratorial smile at his familiar address. I grinned and he said, "Enjoy your dinner, m'lady," as he swept back out of the room.

When I stepped into the mess hall, cheers rang out and I was quickly surrounded by people wanting to offer their congratulations and shake my hand. Cup after cup of ale was pressed into my hands as knights, soldiers and servants raised their glasses to offer a toast. When the alcohol began to go to my head, I stopped actually drinking and began using my magic to vanish the liquid from my cup. With Regina taunting Snow White and Lord Steven acting suspiciously, it was too dangerous for me to muddle my mind with booze. So, I copied the drunken behavior of those around me, and kept a sharp eye on my surroundings.

An hour later, as I was finishing the food I'd finally been able to eat, the Huntsman sat heavily on the bench next to me. I turned to him and quickly took in his ruddy cheeks and bleary eyes as he leaned in towards me. His words slurred as he said, "I don' know h-how you do't."

"Do wha?" I asked, copying his slur.

"Fck the Queen," he said with disgust.

My jaw clenched and I snapped out, "You used to."

"Pfft, tha' wus afore you were born. An' I dinn't have a choice, she has my heart." He gave a dismissive wave and added, "But you, you're b'trayin' yer own mother to fck da bitch. Just whorin' yerself fer sum fancy armor an'—".

Rage boiled through me and before I realized what I was doing, I slammed my fist into his jaw, cutting off whatever he was going to say next. His eyes rolled up in his head and he slumped to the ground, out cold. Silence fell over the hall and I stood up, glaring down at him and trying to decide what to do. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I seethed. Before I could move, I felt a tug along my bond with Regina and she appeared in a swirl of purple smoke.

She quickly took in the scene, her own rage evident in her narrowed eyes and tense stance. Her eyes flicked over to mine and darkened at my furious expression. "Lady Swan, what is the meaning of this?" She asked in a voice that filled the large room with her anger.

I didn't flinch under her gaze as I growled, "He insulted you and my relationship to you, My Queen. I took offense and knocked him out."

Her nostrils flared as her fury spiked, she turned to the two closest guards and said, "You two, take him to the dungeons. I will speak to him when he recovers."

"Yes, your majesty," they said with a bow.

When they began dragging the Huntsmen from the hall, she turned back to me and asked, "Did he touch you?"

I shook my head, "No, my Queen."

"Very well. Come with me, Consort," the Queen said and swept from the room, not bothering to wait and see if I obeyed. I didn't even look around me as I stalked from the room in her wake.

I fell into step at her side and by unspoken agreement, we made our way silently out to her tree at the edge of the orchard. With each step closer to the tree, I felt my fury begin to dissipate. When we got to the tree, I leaned against the trunk and let out a long sigh as I felt the last of my anger fade. It took longer for Regina's rage to ebb and I watched quietly while she paced back and forth.

When her shoulders slumped, I asked, "What will you do with him?"

She turned to me and sighed. "I will have a long discussion with him and decide from that what to do. He's very useful and I don't want to have to kill him."

I nodded my understanding and pushed off the tree to go to her. I pulled her into my arms and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "You'll do what's best, my Queen," I said when I broke the kiss. I looked into her eyes and saw how exhausted she was. It had been an emotional day for both of us and I could see the toll it had taken on her. I reached down and took her hand. "Come on, Regina. It's been a long day and you've taken such good care of me, let me take care of you," I said, tugging her back towards the palace.

She let out a weary sigh and nodded. "I'd like that. Thank you, Emma," she said softly, following me into the castle.

The next morning, Regina and I returned to the dungeons. She went to speak with the Huntsman and I went to speak to Red. She was pacing in her cell when I opened the door, but she immediately stopped and turned to me.

"What no Evil Queen today to keep you on a leash?" she snarled bitterly. I didn't answer, just raised an eyebrow and leaned casually against the wall. She sighed and sat on the cot, "Sorry, Emma, I don't like being in a cage."

"I can understand that. If you put this on, I'll get you out for a while, let you get some fresh air," I said holding out a leather cuff.

Red eyed it warily. "What is that?"

"It will prevent you from changing and either attacking me or escaping," I explained.

If anything, Red looked at it with even more trepidation, as she asked, "Did Regina give that to you?"

"No, it was my idea, and I enchanted it myself. Regina gave me her approval, but she hasn't touched it," I said.

"Will I be able to take it off?" Red asked, still eyeing the leather.

"No, I'm the only one who will be able to take it off."

"Will you?" she asked softly.

"Of course. I'll remove it as soon as you are safely back in here," I said encouragingly.

She snorted, "You think I'm safe in here?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Red, there are a lot of people in the castle who lost friends and loved ones to your teeth and claws during the wars between our kingdoms."

"Oh, right," she said a little sheepishly. She hesitated for another moment before she reached out and let me buckle the cuff into place around her wrist.

I led her out of the dungeons and she followed in silence for a while. The guards we passed glared at her, but took one look at me and didn't say anything. Eventually, she broke the silence first.

"Did you know that I was to be your sponsor at your naming ceremony?" she asked hesitantly.

I glanced over at her, "No, I didn't. Is that why Snow sent you?"

She shrugged, "I think it's part of the reason."

I waited for her to continue, but when she didn't, I smiled wryly and changed the subject. "So, am I what you expected to find when you finally met me?" I asked curiously.

She barked out a laugh, "Not at all. After what Snow told me had happened on your birthday, the last thing I expected was a confident and capable knight."

"I'm sure," I said, laughing. After a moment, I added, "Though I have you to thank for being knighted."

She turned baffled eyes on me and asked, "What do you mean?"

I grinned and said, "The Master of the Guard was impressed that I'd managed to fight you off enough to make you try to retreat. So, he gave me the opportunity to prove my worth in a mock battle. I fought off 11 other knights at once." I was gloating and I knew it, but I couldn't help but brag. Some part of me wanted Red to be proud of me.

She smiled, "I wish I could have seen it. Your parents would be really proud of you." I frowned and looked away, hurrying out the palace doors into the sunshine. Red caught up with me and asked, "What's wrong? Did I say something to upset you?"

I sighed and turned to her. "I don't like to think of Snow and Charming as my parents," I said coldly.

"Why?" she asked softly.

I studied her for a moment and when I only saw open curiosity, I glanced around. There were people everywhere. "Not here," I said softly and led her around the castle to the gardens. Once we were safely away from eavesdroppers, I stopped and sat on a bench. When she sat next to me, I said, "I was never raised in ignorance of the feud between Regina and Snow. Even as a child, I was told the stories about what happened between them. Sure, when I was younger, the more bloody details were left out. But I always knew that I had been taken from the woman who destroyed the Queen's happiness and set her on the dark path she travels." Red looked like she was about to interrupt, but I cut her off.

"I know what you're going to ask, and yes, I was told both sides of the story. I'm not ignorant of Snow's version of the events. Regina made sure of that. She never tried to sway my opinion. She let me come to my own conclusions about the woman who gave birth to me. And do you know what I decided? I was ashamed of my mother. She is a selfish, spoiled woman who only sees the world as black and white. But there is a world of gray that she doesn't see. They've both done horrible things, but at least Regina admits it."

Red let out a long sigh, and I could see her mind working furiously. I waited in silence, letting her think. Finally, she said, "I think you would have been good for Snow. You'd question her actions. But, I don't think she would have been good for you."

I was surprised by her admission and asked, "Why?"

"Because she would have kept you in a gilded cage to keep you safe from the evil in the world," she explained softly.

"I would have run at the first opportunity and Snow would have lost me anyway," I said honestly.

Red nodded and asked, "I know you love Regina, but you're not cruel, why did you help her torment your parents on your birthday?"

I smirked, remembering the look on their faces the previous day. I quickly looked away, not wanting Red to see my expression. After a moment I said, "Regina says that I have a pure heart, but I don't know if that's true. My thoughts and actions often fall into the gray areas. I hate Snow for what she did to Regina. And I hate what they've done to their kingdom in my name. It disgusts me to think about how much people have suffered in their attempt to bring me back to a caged life that would break my spirit. I'd give my life to protect my Queen, so helping her by playing a part in her revenge is a minor thing, especially when it feels like retribution for the things they've done to people who shouldn't have to suffer."

"Emma, your parents love you. Do you have any idea what Regina's little show did to them?"

"No, they don't," I snapped. "They only love the idea of a perfect daughter."

"That's not true," Red insisted.

I snorted and bitterly said, "It is true. Yesterday, Regina contacted them again to let them know that you had been captured. I was right there in plain view of Snow and James, but did either of them ask me if I was alright? No, they didn't. The only thing Snow said to me, the only thing she's ever actually said to me was 'I'm sorry'. The rest of the conversation she was completely focused on Regina. And to top it all off, the second Snow found out that you'd been captured, she offered to exchange herself for your release. It was only as an afterthought that she amended her offer to include me. So, no, Red, I don't believe that my _mother_ loves me. She's too wrapped up in herself and her Charming husband to actually care about anything else."

Red looked shocked, but she quickly recovered and said, "You must have misunderstood what she meant."

I snorted derisively. "No, I didn't. Come on, I'll show you and you can tell me if I've misunderstood," I said getting up and heading back into the castle. Red quickly caught up to me and I led her to my suite. She didn't say anything as we walked through the hallways. As soon as the door shut behind us, I turned to Red and said, "I'll explain the reason for my appearance after you see this, so please don't say anything until you've seen it all."

She eyed me warily but nodded and said, "Alright."

I turned to a mirror and said, "Mirror, show us the conversation between Regina and Snow White from yesterday."

A blue face appeared in the mirror and nodded, "As you wish, Consort." His face disappeared and Red snarled as the image of Regina and I appeared. I winced as I saw how bad I had looked. I knew that we were watching the moments before Snow and Charming had appeared. The image shifted to show Snow and James. Anger and sorrow rose within me again as I watched the scene unfold for a second time.

When the image faded, Red let out a growl and began pacing. I turned to watch her and waited for her to speak. Finally she stopped to glare at me. "That was the first time Snow spoke to you directly?" she asked angrily.

I realized that she wasn't mad at me and relaxed slightly. "Yes, those were the only words she's ever spoken to me," I said softly.

Before Red could say another word, Regina appeared in a swirl of purple magic. She glared at Red and snapped, "What did you say to her?"

Red gaped at Regina and I cut in. "She didn't say anything. I showed her your conversation with Snow from yesterday."

Regina immediately turned to me and wrapped her arms protectively around me, as she looked at the wolf and said, "I'm sorry, Red. I just assumed…"

Red's eyes widened in shock over the apology and she said, "It's alright. I—uh, I guess I don't blame you, Regina. We've been enemies for a long time."

Regina sighed and said, "Yes, we have."

They stared at each other, actually taking the time to see the other for the first time. After a long pause, Red asked, "Are you going to accept Snow's offer?"

"No," Regina said derisively.

"Why not? I mean I know Emma won't leave, but why not exchange me for her?" she asked.

Regina sighed and glanced down at me. When she looked back at Red, she smiled wryly and said, "Emma seems to think you might be happier here."

"What!?" she screeched.

I winced and said, "Red, Regina won't force you to stay here, but I'd like you to consider it."

"I won't?" Regina asked raising an eyebrow at me.

I shook my head and smiled at her, "No, you won't. If she wants to leave once this crisis has passed, you'll let her."

Regina let out a long-suffering sigh and grumbled, "Emma, you're going to ruin my reputation outside this kingdom."

Red let out a bark of laughter and I grinned at them both. "I love you, my Queen. I just want everyone to know who you really are," I said with a shrug.

Regina sighed again and kissed my cheek. Red watched the exchange with a smile, but then she turned thoughtful and hesitantly asked, "Regina, what really happened between you and Snow?"

Regina tensed and the lighthearted moment dissolved. She turned hard eyes on Red, and said, "I'm sure Snow's told you all about it, dear."

Red nodded, "She's told me her side of the story, but I'd like to hear yours, if that's okay?"

"No," Regina said flatly.

"Regina…" I said, a pleading note in my voice. I didn't think it would actually work, she'd never even explained it all to me, but I thought that it might be important for Red to hear if we were to actually convince her to stay.

"No, Emma. I can't talk about it," Regina said looking at me. I could see the torment in her eyes and my heart gave a painful lurch. Not wanting Red to notice the pain in her eyes, I rubbed a hand soothingly up her back. She gave me a weak smile in acknowledgement.

Red looked between the two of us and said, "It's alright, I shouldn't have asked. You have good reason not to trust me."

"Thank you, Red," Regina said gratefully.

"Instead, can I ask what you two were doing that left Emma in the state she was in for that conversation with Snow?" Red asked in a voice that carried more than a hint of warning.

Regina tensed again and I gave Red a sheepish smile. "I don't see how that is any of your business," the Queen said imperiously.

I cleared my throat, drawing both of their attention. "I may have told her that I would explain," I mumbled.

"You what?" Regina said, glaring at me.

I winced under the weight of her angry stare and explained, "She's already seen and I didn't want her to get mad at you after seeing me like that."

The queen was not amused and she said, "Fine, then explain it to her, since it was your idea in the first place."

"Um, alright," I said nervously. I tried to shift away from my furious Queen, but she only tightened her grip on me possessively. I turned to Red and sheepishly said, "Well, I don't know if you noticed that when you attacked Regina the other day, it also hurt me."

Red's glower turned into a look of surprise. "What do you mean? I thought I'd misjudged and accidentally swiped you as I lunged at her."

I shook my head, and said, "No, you didn't touch me at all. "

"Then how were you hurt?" Red asked clearly confused.

I glanced at my Queen. She hesitated for a moment before giving me a small nod to continue. "Regina and I are bound by magic. If one of us is wounded severely enough, it is mirrored on the other."

Red's eyes widened further and she gasped, "Oh, my Gods. So, if one of you is killed…"

I nodded, "The other would die, too." Regina's hand subconsciously squeezed me even more tightly against her, and I rubbed soothing circles on her back, somehow knowing she was thinking of Daniel.

"Then what were you doing yesterday?" Red asked, anger beginning to overwhelm her shock.

"This is a relatively new development, Red. Yesterday, I asked Regina to test how far the bond stretched. We needed to know if minor injuries would be shared too."

Red nodded her agreement. "I suppose that makes sense," she said thoughtfully. Then her eyes widened and she hurriedly said, "You have to tell Snow."

"No," Regina said in a tone of finality.

"But—" Red started to say, but Regina cut her off with a lifted hand.

"I said no. Snow White can't keep her mouth shut when she has a secret, Red. Telling her would only put Emma's life in danger. She would become a target for every person in this realm that wants to see me overthrown. Snow isn't my only enemy," the Queen said warningly.

"I know that, Regina. I'm not an idiot. But, Snow wants to kill you. If she succeeds, then she will unknowingly be killing her own daughter. That would destroy her," Red snarled.

"So be it," Regina said, reigning in her anger and hiding her emotions behind her Evil Queen mask.

Red looked at me, growing frustrated by the carefully blank face I was showing. She turned back to Regina and growled out, "You would damn Emma for your revenge?"

I grit my teeth and ground out, "I couldn't live in a world without Regina; especially not one where she was murdered by a woman who claims to love me." Regina ran an appreciative hand down my side and settled back into her arms.

Red let out another growl and began to pace the sitting room. "This is insane. When are you going to tell her the truth about your relationship? Are you even going to give her a chance to stop trying to get Emma back?" She finally asked, but she had an air of defeat in her voice and the set of her shoulders.

Regina calmly said, "I haven't decided yet. I've been having too much fun tormenting her with her worst nightmares about what her daughter has experienced in my care." Red shot her a disgusted look and the Queen added, "But, if you decide to stay and help me protect Emma, I am willing to promise that I won't kill Snow or her Charming shepherd."

That stopped Red's pacing and she turned to fully face Regina. She stared at her, obviously trying to gauge the truth of her words. With a last glance at me, all of the fight left her and she said, "I need time to think about it."

"Of course, take all the time you need," Regina said, her voice softening slightly.

"Thanks," Red said distantly, her mind no longer focused on the conversation.

I kissed Regina's cheek and stepped towards Red. "Come on, I'll take you back to your cell," I said softly so as not to disturb her thoughts. She just nodded distractedly and followed me from the room.

* * *

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews. They definitely help. Please continue to review and let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So, here's the next chapter, some more Snow and Charming for you. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for all the great reviews, please continue to let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 9

Then next day, when it was time to contact Snow White with her decision, I still had no idea what Regina was planning. She had refused to talk to me about it. I tried every way possible to convince her to talk to me, but I only managed to piss her off. She told me that if I spoke another word before she was finished speaking with the White Queen, I would be banished from her bedroom for a month. Her eyes had a dangerous glint and I headed the warning. She'd made the threat over lunch and I'd spent the entire afternoon following her silently around the castle. Dinner had been the biggest struggle for me. Regina was lost in thought and didn't pay any attention to me and I teetered between the desperate need to hear her voice and sullen, bitter silence because I knew I could help her plan. In over a month, I'd never felt so segregated from my Queen and the sudden feeling of separation was devastating.

As I sat at the table, picking at food that tasted like ashes, Regina finally stirred and said, "I believe it is time. Come, dear." She hadn't looked at me and swept out of the room without even a glance to make sure that I followed. I sighed and obeyed my Queen. When I reached her side, I kept my head down, watching my feet as we made our way to her chambers. Regina didn't acknowledge my presence in any way, and I felt my shoulders slump in disappointment.

Regina didn't look at me until we were alone in her sitting room, and when she did, it was with the cold, appraising eyes of the Evil Queen. She studied me with her head cocked to the side and pursed lips. As soon as I realized that none of my mischievous lover was currently present, I lowered my eyes and waited. Eventually, she muttered, "I believe your parents have seen enough of your nudity." I flinched at hearing her refer to them as related to me, but a cloud of purple smoke had engulfed me and she didn't notice. When the smoke cleared, I had been changed into an outfit fit for one of Agrabah's harems. It consisted of layers of shear fabrics and left a lot of skin exposed.

I risked a glance up at my Queen and felt a slight relief at the amused smirk on her lips. She settled into one of her stiff-backed arm chairs. "Come kneel at my feet," she ordered and I hurried to obey. Once, I was settled, she waved a lazy hand over me and I found my wrists bound in heavy manacles. "There, now you look perfect, dear," the Queen said before turning to a mirror situated directly in front of us and demanding the mirror contact Snow White. As we waited for her to appear, my Queen began running her fingers possessively through my hair. I wanted to lean into the touch, but knew that I wasn't supposed to look like I was enjoying it.

The reflection swirled and Snow appeared, surprisingly alone in what looked like a study. She was harried and exhausted and I briefly wondered if she'd slept at all in the past two days. Snow's eyes swept over me before focusing on my Queen. "What have you decided, Regina?" she asked without any preamble.

"What, no pleasantries, my dear Snow?" the Queen asked mockingly.

Snow grit her teeth and said, "I'm sorry, how are you today, Regina?"

The Queen ran her hand through my hair again, drawing Snow's eyes back to me momentarily as she suggestively said, "I'm simply divine, dear. Your daughter is such a marvelous distraction from the stresses of ruling a kingdom." As she said this, she purposely tangled her fingers in my hair. I winced at the sharp tug on my scalp.

Snow's eyes narrowed and when she opened her mouth to snap out an angry retort, I theatrically widened my eyes and shook my head. She snapped her teeth together and took several deep breaths and I smiled inwardly. My Queen's hand relaxed and turned into an approving caress for a moment, before she returned to the possessive strokes through my curls. Snow's eyes followed the Queen's hand before focusing on me. She stared hard into my eyes and said, "Emma, honey. You've got to be strong. We'll get you back, I promise. Can you manage just a little bit longer?"

My Queen tightened her grip on my hair in a warning I didn't need. I knew what part I was to play. I opened my mouth as if I was going to speak, then I closed it again, looking down at the manacles around my wrists and shrugged my shoulders.

"Emma, answer me. Can you hold out a bit longer?" Snow demanded worriedly. I just hunched my shoulders, trying to look as pathetic as possible for my Queen.

A low chuckle sounded from behind me and the Queen gently ran the backs of her fingers down my cheek. "She won't answer you, dear. I warned her of the repercussions she would face if she said a word during our conversation. She learned a long time ago not to risk my temper," The Queen said mockingly.

"What have you done to my daughter?" Snow snapped, her anger rising.

"I've done nothing more than give her the life she never could have had in your care," Regina said with surprising honesty. It brought my head up and I met Snow's eyes through the mirror. In the split second before I met her eyes, I hoped she would recognize the truth in Regina's words. That hope was dashed when I saw nothing but pity in her green eyes.

"Let her go, she doesn't deserve to be treated this way. Take me instead," Snow said, not taking her eyes from me.

My Queen hummed in agreement. "That's true, but you could never fill the place your daughter has in my life," she said with cold honesty. I felt my eyes widen further, not expecting the Queen to be so brutally honest.

"Is that your answer then?" Snow asked, sounding resigned as though she had expected this response.

One of the Queen's fingernails scratched a light trail down my neck, causing me to shudder with sudden arousal. She chuckled at my reaction to her and said, Yes, I think I'll keep your daughter for myself. She is so responsive to my touch. Besides, it's only fair that I take something you love after you took my love from me. So I really see no downside to keeping her."

"We will get her back and you will be left with nothing," Snow said defiantly.

"Snow, dear, you've been trying to get her back for 18 years and all you've managed to do is beggar your kingdom and get your favorite wolf locked in my dungeons. This time will be no different."

"You're wrong. Good always wins. I will have my daughter back," Snow said full of self-righteous determination.

"And what would you do if your daughter wanted to stay?" Regina asked, sounding only mildly curious. I shifted, my own curiosity ignited.

Snow scoffed, "Why would she?"

"That's not the point. Just answer the question," the Queen said, losing patience.

"Regina, you know what I would do. I'd do whatever it takes to remove the spell or curse you'd put on her."

"That's what I thought. Must you really be so predictable?" my Queen said with a sigh. I looked away, disgusted with myself for the small bubble of hope that had ignited in my chest. The Queen didn't wait for a response before she went on. "One last question, dear. After 18 years of failure, how is it that you really still think that you're on the side of Good in this quest of yours?"

Snow sputtered, "I—Wha—No, I—Of course I'm on the side of Good. You're the Evil Queen!"

"That's a title that _you_ gave me, dear. That doesn't mean I won't win this game you've been trying to play for years. Accept defeat, leave me my prize and rot in your miserable kingdom," The Queen said flatly before sending a pulse of magic to the mirror. Snow's image dissolved, leaving us alone once again. I didn't move as my Queen got up and walked over to the balcony and looked out over her kingdom. She seemed lost in thought and I didn't want to risk her ire by disturbing her. Eventually she sighed and said, "James is up to something. He should have been there with her."

"My Queen?" I asked, not sure if she was talking to me or just thinking out loud.

She turned to face me and let out an exasperated sigh when she saw that I still hadn't moved. She waved a hand and purple smoke enveloped me, redressing me in my usual tunic and leather pants. "You could have done that yourself, Emma."

I stood and tentatively crossed to her. "I didn't want to make you mad again, my Queen," I said honestly.

She reached for me, cupping my cheek in her palm. "I'm sorry for that, Emma. I just needed to think. I've found myself growing weary of that woman's interference in my life. I just want to enjoy what I have," she said softly.

I leaned into her hand and gave her a small smile as relief washed over me. "Nothing she does will keep me from your side, my Queen. You've already won; she just doesn't know it yet. The night is young, so claim your prize and forget about the useless plots of selfish royals, at least for tonight," I said, resting my hands on her hips.

Regina lifted an eyebrow, "Claim my prize?"

I smirked and said, "Well, I'm _yours_, Regina. And I've been dying to touch you all day."

"Have you now?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

"Mm, hm," I murmured, leaning in to trail kisses along her neck as I sent a low pulse of magic into her.

She let out a surprised gasp, arching into me. I chuckled against her skin, pulling her body flush against mine. The sound of my laughter seemed to break through the lust fueled haze, and she fisted her hands in my hair, pulling my mouth away from her skin. I looked into her predatory eyes and smiled. She brought her mouth to mine, plunging her tongue past my teeth to assert her control. I fought for dominance of the kiss and the taste of her magic filled my mouth. It pulsed through me and I moaned, surrendering to the firm strokes of her tongue against mine. I lost myself in the taste of her and the feeling of her magic pulsing strongly within me.

I felt her own lust rising as she moved to nip and suck along the tender skin of my neck and I groaned. Regina smiled against my skin before latching on and sucking hard enough to leave her mark. She pulled sharply on my magic and as my knees buckled, I found myself naked and flat on my back in her bed. I blinked in surprise and looked up into her hungry eyes. She smirked down at me as she gave me a moment to get my bearings.

I reached for her, but she gripped my wrists, pinning them to the bed above my head. "No, dear," she said in a throaty purr as she licked her way up my neck to murmur in my ear. "You suggested I claim my prize and that's exactly what I intend to do, my dear sweet Swan."

I moaned as a shiver of anticipation ran over me. She chuckled again, loving my reaction to her voice. Not willing to give in to her after being ignored all day, I pushed my magic over her. Her clothes disappeared and we both moaned at the feeling of soft skin pressing against each other. I focused on making my magic tingle over her, and her back arched as a shudder raced through her.

Her hands tightened on my wrists and her magic slid down my arms and straight to my core, where it pulsed. I gasped, and lost my focus. Moisture pooled between my thighs as I began to ache for her touch. She continued to push magic into me as she sat back to observe her effect on me. I tried to reach for her again, but her magic prevented the move, sending another pulse down my spine. I moaned and arched towards her. She smirked down at me and the pulsing in my center increased, but she didn't touch me. I whimpered, no longer able to think of anything but a desperate need to feel my Queen's hands on my skin and buried between my legs.

Slowly she leaned over me, resting her hands on either side of my head, her body hovering above mine. When I looked into her possessive, hungry eyes, she lifted an eyebrow and asked, "What do you want, Emma?" She punctuated each word with another wave of magic gliding over and through me. I was lost in the sensations and couldn't form words. I could only gasp and writhe under her, pleading with my eyes for her to sate my desperate need. When the silence stretched between us, she smirked again and said, "Well, since you don't seem to know what you want, I suppose I will just have to take what I want."

I nodded, willing to do anything if it meant an end to my current delicious torment. Regina chuckled and crawled up my body, placing her knees where her hands had been. She hovered above my face and I unconsciously licked my lips at the sight of her wet folds above me. Slowly, she lowered herself to my mouth and I greedily slid my tongue along her slit. Her magic pulsed down my throat with each lick and I moaned into her. I could hear her answering moan from above me. It snapped the last of my control and I feasted on her center, licking and sucking desperately to bring her to release.

Just as the first tremors of her orgasm started, Regina leaned back and shoved two fingers into me. Her magic followed, exploding from the fingers buried between my legs and I shattered, screaming my release into her soaked folds. The last thing I remember before the world went dark was the taste of apple mead sliding down my throat.

When I came to, I could still feel Regina's magic coursing through me. Regina had moved while I was unconscious and had pulled me into her arms so that my head was resting on her shoulder and her arms were wrapped protectively around me. I shifted so I could place a soft kiss against her collar bone. She hummed in appreciation and moved one hand up to run through my hair.

"Welcome back, dear," she said huskily.

I blushed and asked, "How long was I out for?"

"Not long, Emma. Are you alright?" She asked and I could hear her concern in her voice.

I leaned up to meet her eyes and nodded, "Yeah. I'm okay, but I can still feel your magic inside me."

Her brow furrowed, and she said, "I'm sorry, dear. I didn't intend to use that much magic."

"It's alright. It just made everything that much more intense," I said with a shrug.

A smug smile crossed her lips. "Yes, it was quite intense."

I opened my mouth to tease her, but the feeling of her magic changed and it pulled me back towards slumber. I managed to fight it long enough to mumble, "Love you, R'gina."

The last thing I heard before sleep stole over me was her light chuckle as she said, "Good night, Emma."

The sound of frantic voices woke me the next morning. I groaned and rolled over, immediately realizing that I was alone in Regina's bed. I pushed myself up and groggily stumbled towards the door into the sitting room. It wasn't completely shut and as I got closer to it, the words, "raiding party" managed to clear my head enough to stop and realize I was naked. Seconds later, I pulled open the bedroom door and strode into the Queen's sitting room dressed in my armor with my sword at my hip.

Regina didn't immediately look up from her desk, but Lucas did. He took in my armor and visibly relaxed. "Lady Swan, I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep," he said formally, aware of the Queen's presence.

I waved it away and said, "It's fine. What's happened?"

The Queen looked up and gave me a quick smile when she saw me ready for battle. "It seems that Snow White has decided to retaliate for yesterday's conversation. She's sent a raiding party to attack a town on the southern border of our kingdom."

I glanced down and noticed the map they had been studying when I walked in. I crossed to the desk and asked, "Where?"

Regina pointed to the town. "Here, though I don't know why they'd attack this town. It's far from the castle and our supply lines."

I clenched my jaw. I immediately saw their reasoning. "It's either a diversion, or they are planning an ambush, my Queen," I explained.

Her eyes flew to me speculatively. "Charming…" she said as more of a growl.

I nodded and said, "Probably," before turning to Lucas to ask, "How many soldiers in the raiding party?"

"Fifty, M'Lady," he stated.

I nodded, and asked, "How many of our men have died?"

Lucas swallowed hard and said, "The message we received said about half, Consort."

I sighed and turned to my Queen. "I need to go, your majesty. It is the only way we will be able to know exactly what is happening and I may be able to stop it."

Worry flashed through her eyes before she clenched her jaw and said, "Very well. Do what must be done and return to me."

I took her hand and bowed over it to place a gentle kiss on her knuckles. "Always, my Queen."

I stepped back and summoned my helmet. I put it on before wrapping my magic around me and transporting myself to the forest surrounding the town. I crept through the trees until I could look down on the battlefield. The raiding party had tried to draw the town's soldiers into the woods. It had partially worked, but the Queen's soldiers had regrouped and were fortifying the town walls.

Just as I was about to summon my magic to investigate the ambush sight on the other side of town, a voice called out from behind me. "Well, well, what have we here?"

I spun around and saw a group of five soldiers in gleaming silver armor, closing in around me. The one who had spoken glanced down and saw the Queen's insignia on my breastplate and smirked. He called over his shoulder, "My Lord, it seems the rumors are true and the Evil Queen has a new bitch to do her dirty work."

Inside my helmet, I clenched my jaw in anger. I quickly pushed the emotion aside as I knew it wouldn't help me. My magic rose and washed through me, heightening my reflexes as it had the day I was knighted. I could only smirk when the soldiers parted and King James stepped forward to look at me.

He cast a quick appraising glance at me before grinning. "Excellent, maybe we can use her to get my daughter free from that woman. Take her."

I allowed myself a split-second to revel in the fact that Snow White's spies hadn't learned my identity. Then I spun, dodging the attack aimed at my flank. The fight was over in seconds, none of these soldiers were as well trained as my Queen's knights.

King James stood stunned for a moment, looking down at his bleeding men before he raised his sword and charged. He proved to be a slightly bigger challenge and I grinned, enjoying the frustration that crossed his features as he repeatedly failed to land a blow. As I dodged and parried his attacks, a feeling of anxiety began radiating from my bond with Regina and I knew I needed to end this quickly, before she decided to join me. I quickly twisted my blade, disarming Charming in a smooth motion, even as I brought my sword to his neck.

Fear bloomed in his eyes and he raised his hands in surrender. I grinned and spoke through my helmet, "You shouldn't have come here today, King James."

He snarled, "I'd do anything to rescue my daughter."

I laughed, and in a mocking voice asked, "Have you ever considered that maybe she doesn't need to be rescued?"

He snorted derisively, "She's being held by the Evil Queen, of course she needs to be rescued."

I shook my head and flatly said, "No, she doesn't."

A look of confusion crossed his features and he asked, "What do you mean? I've seen what Regina's done to her."

I snorted and ignored his question, instead asking, "And how would you keep her in your kingdom? Your quest to get her has all but destroyed the White Kingdom. It would be child's play for my Queen to bring her home."

Fury flared in his eyes and he snapped, "Her home is with me and Snow!"

I shook my head again, "No, your majesty. The Shadow Kingdom is the only home she has ever known." I lost his next words as I felt Regina pull on my magic and I knew she had lost patience. As purple smoke began to swirl in the air next to me, I said, "You should have let go of your daughter years ago. She was lost to you the night she was born."

As I spoke the last words, the purple smoke dissipated, revealing the Queen. She took the scene in at a glance and laughed a deep belly laugh. Charming tried to lunge for his sword, but I countered his move, keeping my blade pressed to his throat. He froze and turned to my Queen, who had stopped laughing to watch us with an amused smirk.

"Regina, call off your dog. This is between you and me," he said, glaring at her.

One of her perfect eyebrows lifted and her voice was full of dark amusement as she said, "Oh, no, dear. This has everything to do with my White Knight."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, clearly confused.

Instead of answering, she asked, "Why have you come, Charming? You're almost making it too easy do destroy your precious Snow."

Not taking my eyes off my prisoner, I said, "He was trying to draw me out to capture me and use me as leverage to free his princess, my Queen."

The Queen looked at me, stunned for a moment before another belly laugh filled the air. I couldn't help but chuckle with her. Charming looked between the two of us and asked, "Why is that so funny?"

Regina's laughter died and she looked at him with an amused twinkle in her dark eyes. "You'll find out soon enough, dear." He let out a frustrated grunt and my Queen added, "Take him to the dungeons Lady Swan. But make sure he isn't too close to Red."

I gave her a small bow and said, "As you wish, your majesty." I lowered my sword, so I could grip his arm. White smoke rose around us and I transported us to the dungeons. I shoved him into his cell and locked the door.

I waited until I was around the corner before pulling off my helmet and vanishing it. With a wave of my hand, it returned to its rack in my suite. I couldn't stop the grin from spreading across my face as I ran my fingers through my sweaty hair and headed to visit with Red.

She jumped up, looking alarmed as soon as I walked into her cell. "Emma, what happened?" she asked.

I glanced down and noticed the blood splattering my armor. "Oh, sorry," I said and waved my hand again, removing the blood in a puff of white smoke. "I was in a small skirmish," I explained.

Her eyebrows shot up, "Who were you fighting?"

"Some of Charming's soldiers. And no, before you ask, I didn't kill any of them," I said quickly, not wanting to make her angry.

She relaxed, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said with a smile before adding with a chuckle, "They had apparently heard rumors of Regina's new knight and had hoped to capture me to trade the Queen for my own release."

Red barked out a small laugh. "That's—wow, Emma, that's unbelievable. What happened?"

I smirked, "They didn't bring enough men." She smiled proudly and I glanced away, unsure how she would take my other news.

"What's wrong?" she asked, picking up on my anxiety.

"I captured King James in the process. He's here," I said softly.

Her face went white and she sat heavily on the cot. "No," she moaned.

"I'm sorry, Red. I don't know what Regina's going to do, but I wanted you to hear this from me. I know you care about him," I said, trying to comfort her as much as I could.

"Thank you, Emma. Can—can I see him?" She asked quietly.

I shook my head, "No, I'm sorry, but unless you're willing to swear loyalty to Regina, she won't allow it. You know too much that she isn't ready for him to know."

She nodded her understanding and asked, "Will you let me know when she decides what she's going to do?"

I reached out and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly and I said, "I'll tell you as soon as I'm able." She met my eyes and I knew that she understood that I had meant 'I'll tell you as soon as I have permission.' I gave her one last sympathetic smile before disappearing into a cloud of white smoke to go to my Queen.

* * *

A/N 2: So, one of you amazing readers suggested I write a companion piece for this story to tell Regina's POV. Is that somthing you're interested in? If I were to do it, it would mean that each chapter would take longer to update. As I would post a chapter here, and then post a chapter in the companion story. Please let me know what you think. I'll leave this decision in your hands, though I do have a target number in mind for how many people would have to say yes before I'll write it.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So, as of right now, I am not going to write the companion story. However, I will either write a sequel to this story from Regina's POV, or the next story I write will be from her POV. Not certain which I will choose yet, but I wanted to let you know. Thank you all for the reviews and input on my poll. Please continue to leave me your thoughts. Reviews make my day and really help make the story better.

* * *

Chapter 10

As soon as the white smoke dispersed, Regina threw her arms around me. My hands automatically rose to rest on her hips and she smiled at me, pride and happiness shining from her eyes. "You are amazing, Emma. I can't believe you captured Charming."

I returned her smile and said, "He made it too easy. I honestly don't know how he thought he could succeed."

"They always underestimate me," Regina said, placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

"What will you do with him?" I asked, somewhat worried for her answer.

An evil smirk crossed her features and she replied, "Use him to toy with Snow White. Everything is falling into place, dear. And thanks to you, I will soon have my revenge."

I reached up and cupped her cheek in my palm. "I'm glad, Regina. You deserve to finally get your happiness. I'm just happy that I can help."

Regina's eyes softened and she leaned in to whisper, "Emma, dear. You are part of my happiness. I lo—I'm not letting you go, and when this is all over, we will both be free to enjoy _our_ happy ending."

I smiled, not missing the slip that almost let the words I'd been longing to hear slide out. "I love you, Regina," I said, kissing her cheek.

I heard the breath catch in her throat as she pulled me more tightly against her. I wrapped my arms around her back and held her, content to linger in this near-perfect moment with my Queen. Eventually, she pulled back and with a wicked glint in her eyes said, "Put your helmet back on. We should inform Snow of her latest misfortune." I smiled, glad for once I didn't had to play the victim for the White Queen.

Once, my helmet was safely masking my features, Regina perched regally in a stiff-backed chair and I moved to stand at her shoulder. This time, when Snow appeared, she tried and failed to hide the fear in her eyes. With only the barest of glances at me, she focused on Regina, who waited until she had the other queen's attention before speaking. "Good afternoon, Snow. You seem a little worried. Is everything alright?"

Snow White's jaw clenched and she said, "It's nothing you need to trouble yourself with."

The Queen laughed coldly. "That's true. Though I'm afraid I have some terrible news for you."

At these words, all the color drained from Snow's face and she stumbled back a step to sit heavily on a chair behind her. "What have you done?" she asked, dread filling her voice.

"I have done nothing. However, my White Knight foiled your husband's ambush and has taken him," the Queen replied, malicious glee evident in her voice.

"Did—is he still alive?" Snow asked weakly.

"For now," was the cold response. "In fact, I'm feeling generous today. So, you have until noon tomorrow to remove all of your soldiers from my kingdom. After that, I will keep your husband alive as long as you and your people remain within the borders of your kingdom. If I get even a hint of a rescue attempt, I will take Charming's heart, force him to walk back to you and then crush it, so that he can die in your arms as Daniel died in mine."

Tears filled Snow's eyes, and her voice was shaky as she asked, "What will you do if we follow your orders?"

I could hear the smirk in her voice as she said, "That remains to be seen. As you have never headed anything I've said, I don't expect you will be able to help yourself now." The Queen paused before adding, "I hope you enjoy your day. I can only imagine that the thought of the three people you care the most about being within my grasp is anything but comforting."

Snow opened her mouth to speak, but the Queen closed the connection before she was able to say anything. Regina turned to me, her happy smile back on her lips. "Now, my dear Swan, I do believe you have earned a reward from your Queen," she said, raking her eyes down my armored body.

Heat followed in the wake of her gaze and I stepped towards her, drawn to her like a moth to a flame. With a wave of her hand, my armor vanished and I stood naked before her. A shiver ran over me in a combination of arousal and the chilly air. "Anything for you, my Queen," I said my voice deeper and huskier than usual.

She crooked a finger at me and purred, "Then follow me, my White Knight." I had no will or desire to resist as I followed her into the bedroom.

We received word the next morning that all of Snow White's soldiers had retreated behind her borders during the night. Regina was in a wonderful mood over breakfast and as we ate, she turned to me and said, "My dear, I believe it may be time for Charming to meet his daughter."

I froze with my forkful of eggs halfway to my mouth. I thought over her carefully worded statement and relaxed. I looked over at her with a raised eyebrow, "Are you certain?"

She smiled, "Yes, Emma. I can feel our victory over Snow in the air. It's time to reveal the real you."

"Thank you, Regina," I said relieved.

Her brow furrowed and she asked, "Has it been so difficult, my dear?"

I sighed and reached for her hand. "I would do anything for you, my Queen. I just find playing the victim to be tedious. Neither of us are the women we've been portraying for Snow's benefit."

Regina's eyes hardened and she snapped, "I am the Evil Queen, dear. I haven't been pretending anything."

I shook my head, "No, Regina. You really aren't her, not anymore. You can be vicious, but I don't think I've ever actually seen the woman Snow White fears so much. I didn't fall in love with the Evil Queen. I fell in love with you, Regina."

Her eyes softened and she softly said, "You're the only one who sees that, Emma."

I smiled gently and replied, "I know." Her lips twitched in an attempt to return the smile. In an effort to lighten the mood, I added, "Don't get me wrong, I still think the dark, angry Queen is sexy as fuck. I mean, those clothes and that walk…mmm, just gets me all hot and bothered…Are you sure we can't just go back to bed, my Queen?"

Regina's lip curled into an amused smirk, but her voice was imperious as she replied, "No, Consort. Get your thoughts out of my pants and finish your eggs."

I bit my lip to prevent the grin that wanted to split my face and shifted in my chair so I could stare at her leather clad thighs. "But those pants…" I moaned out suggestively.

She laughed and tossed a breakfast roll at me. "Focus, Emma," she said, amused. I just grinned and picked up my fork.

Half an hour later, we were standing in front of Charming's cell, and I was fully concealed within my armor. The Queen opened the door and we entered. James stood slowly to face us, glaring defiantly. "What are you going to do to me?" he snarled.

"Nothing, _yet_, dear. I just thought we should talk," the Queen said, conjuring a chair with a wave of her hand. She sat, adjusting her jacket so its tails fell around the chair without wrinkling.

"What could we possibly have to talk about?" he asked warily.

She smirked, "Well, I thought you might like to know that I've spoken with your wife. I told her that I won't kill you so long as she doesn't try to rescue you."

"Why?"

The Queen waved a dismissive hand and said, "I have my reasons."

Charming's jaw tightened and he forced out, "Fine, is there anything else you wanted to say? Or are you just here to gloat?"

A wicked grin graced her lips and she said, "While I do enjoy gloating; no, that's not the only reason I came to speak with you today. I thought you might be interested in the truth behind my White Knight."

He looked startled for a moment before his eyes flicked to me. "Why would that interest me?" he asked, obviously confused.

The Queen didn't take her eyes off him as she said, "Remove your helmet, Lady Swan."

I grinned, but quickly forced a stoic expression on my face as I slowly lifted my hands and pulled my helmet off. Charming gaped; disbelief evident in his eyes as he speechlessly met my impassive gaze. "Hello, King James," I said emotionlessly.

As the silence stretched in the cell, my Queen finally said, "What? Do you honestly have nothing to say to the daughter you haven't spoken to in 18 years?"

His eyes flicked to the Queen then focused back on me. "What? But, I thought—How—" he stumbled, trying to form a coherent thought.

I took pity on him and said, "I'm not the victim you expected me to be."

"Emma?" he asked, obviously still struggling to believe what he was seeing.

"Yes, Charming. This is your daughter," my Queen said, losing her patience.

"But, how?" he asked, not taking his eyes off me.

"I've never been the victim we've led you to believe that I am," I said coldly. When he looked like he'd object, I cut him off and added, "Regina has never mistreated me. She's given me everything I've ever wanted."

"No, that's—why would you let us believe that she was hurting you?" he asked, baffled.

I sighed, "Because you'd never believe anything else."

He nodded sadly, acknowledging the truth. "Why haven't you come home, Emma?"

"I am home, James," I said simply. "I told you that yesterday."

"But, you should be with your mother and I, not _her," _he insisted.

"Why? What could you possibly have to offer me that would make me want to leave?" I said, feeling my temper rising.

"Emma, we're your parents. We love you. We just want to keep you safe," he pleaded.

I snorted derisively, "No, you're not. And I don't need to be protected. That should be obvious after how easily I defeated your men."

"I meant safe from _her_, the Evil Queen!" he snapped out.

I glanced over at Regina and saw her clenched jaw and the angry lines of her back. I reached out and gently squeezed her shoulder as I said, "I don't need to be protected from Regina. She would never hurt me. I love her."

"No," he yelled in a disgusted voice. He forced his voice to be calm as he said, "Emma, she's put a spell on you. You don't really love her. You just think you do."

I turned back to him, and let my magic fill me. I conjured a ball of white light in my hand and snarled, "I have magic, _Charming_. Do you really think I wouldn't know if I was under a spell?"

"But, she's Evil, Emma. Evil isn't capable of love. She can't love you back," he insisted stubbornly.

I let the magic fade and asked, "I'm curious, King James. What is more evil: a ruler who selfishly leads their people to the slaughter and near starvation for so many years that their own people rise against them, or a ruler who defends their people with everything they have available, while still ensuring that the defenseless are protected, and every mouth is fed?"

He opened his mouth as though he was going to speak, then closed it again, clenching his jaw. After a pause, while he collected his thoughts, he stated, "You don't know what she's done. You couldn't know and still claim to love her."

"I've never hidden any of my past mistakes from Emma," Regina said flatly.

I squeezed her shoulder again, needing the contact to calm my frustration. Regina lifted a hand to cover mine, steadying me. I took a deep breath and said, "I know what has been done on both sides of this feud. It doesn't change how I feel. If anything it makes me even more proud to be Regina's White Knight and Consort. She has risen from the ashes of her past and rules one of the most prosperous kingdoms in the Enchanted Forest. Her people are happy and healthy and have more opportunities than any other. Can Snow White say the same?"

Regina turned to me, her eyes filled with surprised pleasure. "Thank you, Emma."

"You're welcome, my Queen," I said, smiling at her.

Charming watched us carefully, looking like he was going to be ill. "You're her Consort?" he asked, disgust evident in his voice.

I lifted an eyebrow and sneered, "That's what you're going to focus on?"

"How could you willingly sleep with the Evil Queen?" he asked, determined to ignore everything else I'd said.

I grit my teeth, "She's not evil, not anymore. And is it really so hard to believe that Regina respects me enough not to take anything that I didn't willingly give?"

"Yes," he insisted.

"Fine," I snapped out furiously. "Believe what you want, I don't honestly care. But don't expect me to speak to you again unless you're willing to admit that you are wrong. Good-Bye, James."

I turned to storm out and he called out, "Emma, wait!"

I stopped, keeping my back to him and growled, "What?"

"You've been tricked. You don't know Regina like your mother and I do. You can't believe anything she says," he said patronizingly.

I turned back to him. "No, you're fooling yourself. Regina offered me a choice. I chose her. I want absolutely nothing to do with you or Snow White," I said before turning and stalking out.

I stopped just outside the door and heard him ask, "What choice is she talking about?"

"I offered her the chance to return to you and Snow. As she said, she chose my bed instead of you," Regina explained dryly.

"You're lying," he growled.

"Why would I lie, dear?" Regina asked as she opened the door. She stepped through and closed and locked the door before he could respond. Taking in my tense angry, stance, Regina closed the distance between us and wrapped her arms around me.

I leaned into her, breathing her sweet earthy scent into my lungs and letting my anger fade away. Feeling steadier, I whispered, "Why are they so blind?"

Regina shifted and pulled me away from his cell. "They're idiots," she said with a sigh.

I nodded my head in agreement of her assessment. We walked in silence for a few minutes before I remembered my promise to Red. "Can I tell Red what's happening?" I asked.

"Yes, you may. Do you really think she will decide to stay?" Regina asked softly.

I turned to look at her. She met my gaze and I could see the uncertainty she was feeling in her eyes. "I think that as long as Snow doesn't force your hand, she will decide to stay," I said confidently.

"I think I'd like that," she admitted.

I smiled, "Me, too."

She smiled softly, "Go, talk to her. But don't stay too long. You need to inform the Security Council of the recent events."

"As you wish, my Queen," I said lovingly.

Regina's smile deepened and she kissed my cheek before leaving. I watched her until she was out of sight, unable to wipe the smile from my face. When she turned a corner, I made my way to Red's cell. She jumped up as soon as she saw me.

"What's going on? Is everyone alright?" she asked, nearly panicked.

I held out my hands and calmly said, "Whoa, it's okay. Everyone is fine." She immediately relaxed and I quickly explained Regina's ultimatum to Snow.

As I spoke, a mix of emotions crossed Red's features before she settled on worried acceptance. When I was finished, she said, "I hope Snow actually listens to Regina this time."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Are—are you taking Regina's side in this?" I asked disbelievingly.

Red lifted a shoulder in a half shrug and she sheepishly said, "Well, Charming was incredibly stupid with his ambush."

I laughed, "That's true." I paused and asked, "Have you decided what you want to do?"

She looked away, "Not yet, I want to see what happens first."

I reached out and put a hand on her shoulder in understanding. "I get that. You don't want to give your loyalty to someone who might still kill your friends," I said softly and she nodded. "She did say she'd promise not to kill them if you decided to stay."

Red sighed, running her hands through her hair and said, "I know, but I've seen her in a rage before. I don't want her to make a promise she can't keep."

I sighed and sat down on the cot next to her. "She doesn't lose control like that anymore. And if she did, I'd stop her," I stated confidently.

"Emma, no one can stop the Evil Queen in one of her rages," Red said flatly.

I shook my head, "She's not the Evil Queen anymore. And I _can_ stop her. She can't hurt me without hurting herself and I have magic." Red opened her mouth to protest again and I quickly added, "I'm not going to push you, Red. You decide when you're ready. In the meantime, I think I can make things a little more comfortable for you." I stood and pulled her to her feet. I drew on my magic, careful not to pull any from Regina and worry her, and replaced the cot with an actual bed. Red rushed over and tested the mattress while I conjured a stack of books.

Red turned back to me with a grin. "Thank you, Emma."

I smiled back at her. "Sorry I didn't think of it sooner," I said chagrinned.

"It's alright," she said happily.

"Well, enjoy. I've got to go, but I'll come get you later and take you outside for a while."

"Thanks," she said gratefully.

"Anytime," I said and headed out to meet with the Security Council.

Over the next week, the tension in the castle gradually eased as it began to look as though Snow would actually head Regina's warnings for once. I kept the Council focused on our defenses, but even I was beginning to think that Snow wouldn't take the risk of coming after Charming.

One evening, a little over a week after Charming's capture, Regina decided to check in on Snow. She ordered the mirror to show us the White Queen. I was shocked by what I saw. Snow was sitting in a chair staring blankly into a fire in her sitting room hearth. As we watched the broken queen, a servant entered and placed a dinner tray on a table next to Snow's chair. She didn't move or acknowledge the servant in any way. We watched for another five minutes, but she never moved.

Regina waved a hand and the mirror blanked. She turned to me with a grin, "I do believe that I've won, my dear."

I returned her smile and said, "Yes, I think you have. What will you do now, my Queen?"

Her smile turned mischievous and she said, "I believe I'll let her suffer for a few more days before ridding myself of her for good."

"What do you mean?" I asked warily.

"You'll see, my dear," she replied. When I opened my mouth to protest, she added, "Don't worry, Emma. I won't kill her. I've waited too long for this moment for it to end in her death."

"Thank you," I said as tears began to slide down my cheeks.

Regina immediately pulled me into a hug and she worriedly asked, "What's wrong, Emma? I thought you'd be happy."

I wiped the tears from my cheeks and said, "I am happy. I know this is what you've been planning for all these years. I don't know why I'm crying."

"It's okay, dear. I know it's got to be difficult to see her like this," she replied soothingly, running her hands down my back.

My tears dried as irritation flashed through me. I pushed her away and snapped, "I don't care about that. That woman is nothing to me except the woman who ruined your life and who would keep us apart. She deserves to suffer for everything she's done."

Regina looked stricken as she watched me pace her sitting room. After a minute she softly said, "What's going on? Emma, this isn't like you."

"I don't know what's wrong with me," I growled, throwing my hands out in frustration. I felt a wash of anxiety along the bond from Regina and I suddenly felt drained. I slumped into the closest chair and sighed, "I'm sorry, Regina. I don't know what came over me."

She closed the distance and knelt down in front of me, reaching up to gently cup my cheeks in her hands. "It's alright, Emma. It's been a stressful week and you must be exhausted. Will you come to bed and let me hold you?"

I nodded, "I'd really like that. You're right, I am exhausted. I'm so sorry. I don't mean to take it out on you."

Regina placed a soft kiss on my lips before she stood and held out a hand for me. "I understand, my dear. Come on, let's go get some rest," she replied gently.

I took her hand and let her pull me into the bedroom. "Thank you," I said, stumbling as fatigue settled over me.

"Anything for you, my Swan," she said as she led me to the bed and helped me get settled in before she vanished our clothes.

I curled into her arms and let out a contented sigh. "I love you, Regina."

She kissed my forehead and said, "Go to sleep, dear. I've got you."

I woke the next morning to a roiling stomach and I barely made it into the washroom before the remnants of my dinner splashed into the chamber pot. As I heaved up the contents of my stomach, I heard Regina's worried voice calling from the bedroom. Another wave of nausea washed over me and I couldn't respond. When my stomach finally stopped revolting, I slumped to the side, too weak and shaky to move.

"Emma?" Regina's voice called again, much closer and I realized she was coming to check on me. I tried to sit up so I could vanish the contents of the pot, but the movement just made my stomach churn and I lay back down. "Oh gods, Emma!" Regina cried when she saw me. She rushed over to my side, pulling me into her arms. I tried to weakly fight her off, expecting the movement to bring back the nausea, but it didn't. Her touch immediately soothed me and I relaxed into her.

"Are you alright, my dear?" she asked, brushing sweaty strands of my hair off my forehead.

I nodded, "Yeah, I think so. I guess dinner didn't sit well with me."

"I'm sorry, dear," she said, rubbing soothing circles on my back as she cradled me against her.

"It's okay," I said, feeling steadier by the minute.

As we sat there, I felt my strength return to me and I sighed gratefully, glad that I wouldn't be stuck in bed all day. I sat up and reached a hand towards the chamber pot but Regina stopped me, covering my hand with hers. "Let me take care of it, dear." I let my hand drop, and Regina waved a hand, vanishing the mess. When it was gone, she asked, "Do you think you can make it back to the bed?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better now," I said, shifting so I could stand. Regina helped me to my feet and wrapped her arm protectively around my waist. When we got back to bed, she insisted that we lay down for a while longer. I reluctantly agreed only when Regina climbed onto the bed behind me and curled around me, holding my back firmly against her chest. I fell back to sleep feeling safe in my Queen's arms.

It took some effort, but I finally managed to convince Regina to let me visit Red that afternoon. She wouldn't agree until I was able to keep my lunch down and even then, she insisted that she accompany me. I felt fine and didn't think it was necessary, but inwardly, I loved all of the attention. Regina hadn't left my side all day.

When we walked into Red's cell, she set aside the book she was reading and quickly sat up. "What's going on?" she asked, dread filling her voice.

I smiled and quickly tried to sooth her worry. "I got sick this morning so Regina wouldn't let me visit you alone."

"Emma, if you were sick you should be in bed," Red said chidingly as she crossed the small cell to get a better look.

"That's what I said," Regina huffed out in exasperation.

"I feel fine now, Regina," I said, giving her a small smile. Red chuckled at us and reached out to place a hand on my forehead. As she did, her nostrils flared and her eyes went wide. I froze, "What's wrong, Red?"

She stumbled back a step and shot a confused look between Regina and I. "Um, nothing," she said unconvincingly.

Regina had tensed next to me and at Red's lie, she snarled, "What is it, Wolf?"

Red's eyes locked on Regina's and she spoke in a voice that was carefully devoid of any emotions. "Emma's pregnant."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Here you guys go. This chapter has some fluff, angst and sexy-times. So, a little of everything for you. I hope you enjoy and please let my know what you think.

Chapter 11

_"__Emma's pregnant."_

The air in Red's cell seemed to grow heavy under the weight of tension that filled the room at those words. I felt Regina freeze beside me, but my own spiraling emotions made it impossible to focus on my Queen. The silence dragged out until I finally couldn't take it any longer. "What?" I asked, my voice several octaves higher than usual.

Red's eyes, which hadn't left Regina during the silence, flicked over to me and she said gently, "You're pregnant, Emma. I can smell it."

I turned to Regina and asked with hopeful trepidation, "Is that possible?"

She blinked and looked at me, seeming to come back from far away. "Yes, though I never thought it would be possible for us," she said shakily.

"What do you mean?" I asked, reaching out to lay a comforting hand on her arm.

Regina looked down at my hand and swallowed thickly. "I always thought—the only thing powerful enough to break gender barriers is—". Her voice died in her throat before she could finish.

I squeezed her arm, needing her to complete that thought. When she remained silent and wouldn't meet my eyes, nervous fear began rising in me and my voice trembled as I asked, "Is it the bond?"

Regina shook her head, but didn't speak. Red finally took pity on me and said, "True love, Emma. It's the most powerful magic in the world."

I felt my eyes widen even as all the color drained from Regina's face. She slowly lifted her chin and met my gaze with devastated sorrow in her eyes. As soon as our eyes locked, I felt a wave of anguish reach me through our bond. Tears filled my eyes, spilling down my cheeks before I could stop them. One thought began pounding in my mind: _She doesn't want me. She wants her true love to be Daniel, not me._ That thought had me backing away from her. She instinctively reached for me and I flinched.

She froze, and I could hear the regret in her voice as she said, "Emma…"

A sob broke free and I couldn't stay to hear her apologies. I wrapped the white smoke of my magic around myself and left. As soon my feet felt the solid earth of the apple orchard, I let myself crumple to the ground. I rested my back against the Queen's prized tree and wrapped my arms around my knees, holding them tightly to my chest, and sobbed.

I felt her before she appeared, but I didn't look up to see that the Queen had followed me. She glared down at me and snapped, "What did I say to you about running from me?"

From the bond, I could tell that her anger was covering a wealth of other emotions and it snapped something in me. I lifted my tear-stained eyes and met her glare with one of my own. "Why does it matter? I'm not the one you want."

She looked stricken as she said, "No, Emma. That's not true."

I scoffed, "Don't lie to me. I can feel you through our bond, your majesty. I know how much it's hurting you that I'm your true love instead of Daniel. He's who you really want, not me."

The Queen flinched when I used her title instead of her name. But when I was finished speaking, she knelt in front of me and reached out to tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear. I couldn't bring myself to push away her hand and for a moment I hated myself for needing her so much. Her fingers curled under my chin and gently lifted it to lock our gazes together as she said, "That's not why I was so upset, Emma."

Her tenderness calmed my anger and I felt tears prick my eyes again, "Then, why?"

She sighed and said sadly, "It forced me to realize that I have to let go of my past. I've held on to my love for Daniel for so long, it's shaped most of my life. That is why I was upset. It hurts to let him go, but not nearly as much as it hurt to watch you pull away from me with tears in your eyes."

"Really?" I asked, searching her teary eyes.

"Yes," she said with raw honesty. Her watery brown eyes searched mine as she said, "Emma, I—I love you."

I froze as her words sank in and warmth filled my chest. A wide grin split my face and I reached for her, pulling her into a kiss. "I love you too, Regina," I said when the kiss ended.

She smiled and the first tear spilled from her lashes. I brushed it away with the pad of my thumb. Regina leaned into my touch as she teasingly said, "You do realize that I'm never letting you go now, darling."

My heart skipped a beat at the new nickname and I shifted to straddle her lap. I cupped her face in my hands and gave her a serious look while keeping my voice playful as I said, "No, my love. It's me that is never letting you go, you or the baby."

Regina's eyes widened and the breath caught in her throat. She lifted a hand to gently press it against my lower belly as she said in an awed voice, "We're having a baby."

I nodded. "Apparently," I said, feeling nervous excitement coursing through me. "Although, I imagine we'll have to wait a little while longer to be certain. I don't know how reliable a wolf's nose is."

"Assuming nothing goes amiss with the pregnancy, I've never known a wolf to be wrong, my dear," Regina said, gently rubbing her thumb over my stomach.

"Alright. So, is—is this something you want? I've never heard you say anything about children," I asked nervously. Before she could answer, a panicked thought crossed my mind and I said, "Oh gods, the baby will be a bastard. The nobles won't let a bastard sit on the throne, so the baby can't—".

Regina cut me off with a snarled, "My child won't be a bastard!"

The venom in her voice was enough to stop the panicked thoughts that were overwhelming my senses. "What?" I asked, not even certain what I'd said to anger her.

The Queen studied me for a moment, and realizing my confusion she softened and said, "Emma, our child won't be a bastard. You are my official Consort, traditionally any child conceived from that arrangement, regardless of marital status is considered legitimate. That's not to mention the fact that this baby was literally conceived out of the magic of our True Love. No one would dare question its parentage."

"Okay…," I said, trying to gather my scattered thoughts. "So, do you want this child?" I finally asked nervously.

Regina smiled brilliantly. "Yes, Emma, I do." She paused and her smile fell as she said, "When I was married to Leopold, I did what was necessary to make sure I never conceived a child with him, it…damaged me and I no longer have the ability to carry children. So, I never thought I would have any kids. But I do want a family with you, darling."

I hesitated before asking, "Will you tell me about it?"

She looked away and sighed, "Yes, but not today, my dear. Today should be a happy day."

"Alright, my love," I said softly.

Brown eyes met mine again and she smiled happily. "Gods, Emma, I love you more than I thought possible. I'm sorry that it took me so long to say."

"It's okay, Regina. I knew even when you couldn't say it," I said honestly.

"Then how could you actually think I didn't want you?" she asked, soundly slightly frustrated.

I looked away, unable to meet her eyes as I admitted, "I've never felt like I deserved your love."

"Excuse me?" she said, completely baffled.

My hands dropped into my lap and nervously played with the hem of my tunic. "Regina, you've loved Daniel with your whole soul for so many years. And I'm the daughter of the woman who took him from you. I just felt lucky that you bound me to you so you'd want me, even though I don't deserve to lick your boots, let alone be loved by you," I said softly.

"Oh, Emma. You've got it wrong. After everything I've done, I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. You have the purest heart of anyone I've ever met, and my heart is so dark," she said thickly.

The tone of her voice made me look back up and I saw fresh tears filling her eyes. My heart ached for her and I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into a hug that we both needed. She relaxed into my embrace, sliding her hands around to my back and holding me tightly to her. The simple affection calmed us both and I murmured, "This is ridiculous."

She stiffened and pulled out of my arms. "What do you mean?" she asked, obviously hurt.

I sighed and cupped her cheek in my hand as I explained, "All of our fears and insecurities about each other's feelings are ridiculous. Regina, you are my True love. That means that we were destined to be together. Everything happened to bring us together. It doesn't forgive what Snow did to you, but if she hadn't, we probably never would have met and then neither of us could have been truly happy."

"You're right, Emma," she said, relaxing again.

"I know," I said cheekily, making her laugh. I gave her a small smile before saying, "We need to end things with Snow, so we can enjoy our happiness in peace."

Regina sighed, "I know. I had planned on forcing her to choose between you and Charming, so that no matter which she chose, she'd lose. Because if she chose Charming she was abandoning the child she'd spent so long fighting for, but if she chose you, you could reject her, crushing her hope. But now I don't know what to do."

"Why don't you want to do that anymore?" I asked, confused because it was a brilliantly evil plan.

Her eyes hardened and she lifted an eyebrow as she coldly said, "Because I was going to have you kneeling at my feet, wearing a collar with your leash in my hand. But I refuse to have the woman I love and the mother of my child paraded around like a dog."

My lips twitched in amusement as I dryly said, "But you don't mind treating the Queen's Consort that way."

Regina's expression darkened and she growled, "I didn't think you'd mind after your displays in the mirror."

I held up my hands in a placating gesture and said, "I don't mind, my Queen. I'd do anything for you."

The tension running through her dissolved and she smirked at me, purring, "I know you would, dear. In fact, I think you might even enjoy being put on my leash, wouldn't you?" As she spoke, she ran a fingernail down my neck, drawing a shiver of arousal from me.

I swallowed hard and stuttered, "I—um, I—".

The Queen chuckled and said, "Well, maybe we will have to save that idea for the privacy of our bedroom."

"Alright," I said, nodding more eagerly than I probably should have.

My reaction drew another chuckle from her, but she sobered quickly. "It doesn't change the fact, that now I need a new plan for dealing with Snow White."

I sighed, forcing the lusty thoughts I'd been having to the back of my mind. As I tried to focus on the problem at hand, I shifted in Regina's lap so that I could lean my back into her chest. It helped to distract me from the thoughts of her naked body rubbing against mine. Eventually an idea came to me, and I said, "You could get her to sign a treaty to get Charming back."

"How would that help?" she asked.

"Well, the treaty could stipulate that the White Kingdom cease all attempts to kidnap your Consort, and um, if they are unable to revitalize their kingdom in a certain amount of time, they have to abdicate their thrones and pronounce you regent until your heir comes of age, at which point he or she assumes the throne," I said in an overly sweet voice.

There was a long pause before Regina broke out into laughter. "Emma, darling, that is amazingly devious."

"Thank you, my Queen. But I'm not sure why you are so surprised, you did make sure I was properly tutored in politics," I said, smiling.

"That I did, darling. I'm glad that my efforts were not wasted," she replied dryly.

I let out a huff of mock indignation and said, "Never, your majesty. I have always done my best to learn the lessons you wished of me."

Regina's arms wrapped around me, pulling me tightly against her. "I know, darling. I always received glowing reports from your tutors," she said proudly.

I twisted around so I could see her and asked, "You really paid that close of attention to my schooling?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yes, Emma, I did. It was the only way I was able to keep myself away from you. I got daily reports on your activities."

I couldn't stop the pout from my face as I said, "But you would only let me see you three times a week. How is that fair?"

"It wasn't, my love. I'm sorry," she said regretfully.

I sighed and said, "Then I suppose you'll just have to make it up to me, my Queen."

Her eyes dropped to my lips and she asked in a husky voice, "And just how would you like for me to atone for this injustice?"

I smirked, "I believe you already know your majesty."

A smile spread across her lips, "Yes, I think I might." Slowly she raised her eyes to meet mine and I shivered at the hungry look in her gaze. Purple magic swirled around us as she transported us to her bedroom. When the smoke cleared, I was surprised to find that she hadn't magically stripped us as was her habit.

Before I could ask her, Regina brought her lips to my neck and began kissing her way along the sensitive skin. Her hands found my belt and unbuckled it. She pulled back only far enough to set it and my sword to the side. Then she closed the distance between us, kissing and nipping along the other side of my throat. My head fell back, giving her more access which she took advantage of, lightly sucking on the tender spot just below my ear. As her mouth was busy at my neck, her hands found the hem of my tunic and slowly began drawing it up my body, dragging her fingers along my sides. Heat flared everywhere she touched and I let out a soft moan.

Regina pulled her lips from me only long enough to pull the tunic over my head. She let the fabric fall to the floor and leaned back in to claim my lips. I melted into the kiss, humming appreciatively as her tongue slipped past my teeth to dance with mine. While we kissed, her fingers slipped under my undershirt to lightly trail up my stomach until she could palm my breasts. I arched into her touch, breaking the kiss to let out a soft groan. Regina took the opportunity to pull my undershirt off, leaving me bare from the waist up. She paused, taking a long moment to rake her heated gaze over my exposed skin. The weight of her reverent scrutiny took my breath away and made my mouth go dry. Noticing my heavier breathing, Regina lifted her eyes back to mine and I saw raw desire reflected in their depths. My tongue darted out to wet my lips as heat raced down my spine.

Slowly she reached out and trailed her fingers slowly down my body, from my cheeks to my waist. The touch had me shivering with need, and I wanted to reach out and touch her, but I held back, needing to feel the intimacy of her tender touches. I was rewarded as her lips began following the path her hands had just traveled. When she reached, my breasts, she swirled the tip of her tongue in languid circles around each nipple before gently sucking them into her mouth, each in turn. My eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of her warm wet mouth encircling my hardening nipples. A small whimper escaped my lips as I began to throb with need for her.

Her fingers found the lacing on my pants, making quick work of the knot while she continued to lavish my breasts with her tongue. Regina dipped her fingers under the waistband of my pants and underwear, slowly pulling them over my hips. As she lowered my pants down my thighs, she trailed kisses down my stomach, pausing to swipe her tongue into my belly button. Another moan escaped my lips and I had to rest my hands on her shoulders to ground myself as my arousal slowly built within me. Regina knelt as she pulled my pants the rest of the way down my legs. She paused her lips on my lower belly, peppering kisses over my womb. Her eyes met mine again while she was doing it and I smiled down at her, love swelling in my chest and momentarily drowning out my arousal.

She pulled away to smile up at me as she said, "I love you, Emma."

I ran a tender finger along her cheek and replied, "I love you, too."

We held that moment for a beat longer, before Regina carefully helped me step out of my pants and underwear and stood to pull me into a slow sensual kiss that quickly deepened and grew more passionate. We were both panting with need when we had to break apart for air. I reached for her to yank off her clothes, but she danced away from me. "Not yet, my dear," she said playfully.

I groaned, "Regina, you're wearing too much."

She smirked and said, "I know my dear."

"But—," I started to say, but she cut me off with another kiss. I immediately responded, only vaguely aware that she was moving us towards the bed. The kiss ended abruptly when my knees hit the edge of the mattress and I unceremoniously lost my balance and sat heavily. "Hey-,"I said, but she cut off my protest with a gentle finger on my lips.

"Shh, just be patient, dear," she whispered.

I sighed and playfully tried to bite the finger making Regina chuckle as she pulled it quickly out of reach. I tried to catch her, but she stepped out of reach, bringing her hands to the buttons on her jacket. All my protests died as she slowly stripped out of her clothes, letting her fingers slide tantalizingly along her skin as it was exposed. The striptease made my mouth go dry even has moisture pooled between my thighs. I had to clutch the edge of the bed to prevent myself from taking over for her.

When Regina finally stepped out of her underwear, she slowly ran her fingers up her body, brushing them against her nipples to bring them to stiff attention. A desperate whimper left my lips and she stepped up to the bed. I reached for her, but she stopped me with a hand on my chest. With gentle pressure, she guided me to shoot back on the bed until I lay with my head on a pillow. Starting with my toes, she crawled her way up my body, kissing and licking her way along my skin. Tremors ran in the wake of her lips and I was lost to any sensation but the feeling of her mouth and the worshipful look in her eyes.

"You are so beautiful, Emma," Regina said in wonder when she reached the top on my thighs. Her gaze raked over me and I smiled.

"I'm not half as beautiful as you, Regina. You take my breath away," I said honestly.

She smiled and bent to place a delicate kiss on my hip bone. Her eyes dropped to my core and I squirmed, desperate for her touch. She inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of my arousal. Her eyes fell shut and slowly brought her mouth to where I needed her most, her tongue sliding through my drenched folds. My hips jerked up to meet her mouth as my head fell back. She moaned as she licked up my slit and I shuddered in response. Her tongue stroked slowly along my bundle of nerves and I whimpered, my thighs falling further open to give her more room.

Regina's eyes flicked up to meet mine and she began alternating long licks along my folds, and short strokes on my clit. Heat built quickly within me, drawing panting moans from my lips. The noises spurred her on, and she teased my entrance with the tip of her tongue. My hips bucked unto her, and she slid her tongue into me, nuzzling my clit with her nose. The effect was immediate and I stiffened under her, instantly on the edge of release. Regina thrust her tongue into me again and I cried out, shuddering through my orgasm. She lapped up my release with long languid strokes of her tongue.

Before the last tremor died away, Regina shifted to curl her tongue around my clit as two fingers slid gently into my channel. She slowly began to thrust into me, and a second orgasm began to build. I groaned, heat racing through my veins as she gradually picked up her pace. My hips rocked up to meet her thrusts, as I gasped out, "Regina…oh, gods."

She chuckled in response and I moaned. Regina sucked my clit into her mouth and she curled her fingers within me, hitting that perfect spot to send me crashing over the edge again. I screamed out her name as the intense orgasm ripped through me. She slowed her fingers, letting me ride out the waves of pleasure. When my body stilled, she slipped her fingers from me and licked them clean.

I watched her with a languid smile before I murmured, "Come here."

Regina chuckled and crawled up the bed to claim my lips in a passionate kiss, letting me taste myself on her tongue. When the kiss ended, she tenderly stroked her fingers through my hair as she smiled down at me. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Emma," she said softly.

I returned her smile, stroking my hands along her curves. "It doesn't matter, Regina. You have me. I love you, and I'm not going anywhere," I replied.

She leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on my lips, before saying, "And you have me, my dear."

I grinned, gripping her lips and rolling to switch our positions. Looking down at her, I said, "Good, because I intend to keep you, my love." I didn't give her a chance to respond as I claimed her lips with mine.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry guys, this chapter's a little shorter than usual, but I didn't want to just add pointless filler. Please read the second author's note at the end. I've got an important announcement. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 12

It took over a week for Regina to finalize the treaty. She spent long hours with her advisers to iron out all of the details and write it out with the appropriate legal language. Then the scribes had to create the official copies for each of the kingdoms. I was plagued with nausea in the mornings and as a result, I had to struggle to find the time to keep up with my training. I didn't technically need to as I had been knighted, but I didn't want my skills to grow rusty while I was still fit enough to practice. Regina didn't want to announce the pregnancy yet, so officially, I had been tasked with convincing Red to swear loyalty to the Queen. In actuality, Regina wanted her to take care of me when I was ill and she couldn't be with me. Since Red already knew about the pregnancy, she was the only once Regina could trust; a fact which Red had trouble believing. But between the morning sickness and the hours Regina was busy on the treaty, we didn't actually get to spend much time together and I was rather miserable. I just wanted this business to be finished.

Finally, everything was prepared and Regina was ready to inform Snow White. It was just after lunch almost three weeks after we had captured Charming. Just before we contacted her, I glanced down at my preferred tunic and leather pants and asked, "Regina, what do you want me to do during this conversation?"

She glanced over at me and smiled understandingly. "Just be yourself, my darling. The time for deceit has long since passed."

I smiled and crossed to her to place a loving kiss on her lips. "Are you ready to end this, my love?" I asked when she pulled back.

Regina flashed a wicked grin at me and said, "Yes, I have other things to concentrate on now."

I smiled and took her hand to place it over my belly. Softly, I said, "Yes, you do."

Pure tender affection crossed her features and she gently rubbed her thumb against my stomach. "I love you, Emma."

"I love you too, Regina."

We stayed in that perfect moment, staring into each other's eyes for another minute before Regina pulled away and turned to the mirror and said, "Mirror contact Snow White. Tell her I have a proposition for her if she is reluctant to speak with me."

The blue face of the mirror swirled into focus and replied, "As you wish, your majesty."

As we waited, I sat on the chaise lounge chair; I didn't expect to be very involved in this conversation, so I wanted to be comfortable. I didn't try to stop the smile that curved my lips when Regina sat with me, leaning back to rest against me. Just as I wrapped an arm around her waist, Snow appeared. She looked awful. Her hair hung limply down her back, her eyes were dull and had large purple crescents under them. However, as she took in our position, life seemed to return to her as her eyes flashed with anger and her lips thinned to a firm line.

"Hello, Regina. What do you want from me now? Or did you just want to gloat?" she said through clenched teeth.

Regina's melodic laugh rang out and she said, "While I do enjoy gloating over my victories, there is actually something I want more."

Snow scoffed, "What more could you possibly take from me?"

My Queen pursed her lips before slyly saying, "I don't actually intend to take anything this time, dear. I want to lay our feud to rest. It can only benefit both of our kingdoms."

"As you said, you've already won. So, what do you really want, Regina?" Snow asked warily.

"A treaty. Sign it and I will return your Charming husband to you," Regina replied.

Snow's eyes flashed with surprise for a second before she narrowed them again. "And what about my daughter?"

"That, my dear, is outlined in the treaty," Regina said coyly.

When Snow looked like she was going to argue further, I broke my silence and gently said, "Give this a chance, your majesty. It really is what is best for the kingdom."

Snow turned wide startled eyes to me, and I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. "Emma, how can you say that to me? I'm your mother," Snow asked in shocked disbelief.

It was a struggle to keep the amusement, frustration and annoyance that I felt out of my expression as I flatly answered, "You haven't heard the terms of the treaty, I have and I think it really is the best possible outcome for this feud. Please, give this a chance. If not for your kingdom, then do it for your daughter."

Snow's eyes immediately softened as she stared at me. After a long moment she nodded and turned back to Regina. Her gaze hardened and she said, "What are the terms of this treaty? I will consider it for my daughter, but I won't sign it if she is to remain in your clutches."

Regina smiled wickedly, "Meet me at Daniel's grave to discuss this. After all, it is only fitting to end this where it all began."

"Fine," Snow said with a curt nod.

"See you soon, dear," Regina said and cleared the mirror with a lazy wave of her hand. She turned to me and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "You were brilliant, darling."

I smiled at her and gently stroked her cheek. "Thank you, but I have to admit I almost lost it. I really don't know how you've managed to put up with her for all these years."

Regina laughed, "It's easier when you don't have to be nice or diplomatic."

I smiled and said, "I imagine it is. Well, only a few more hours and I can finally say anything I want to that woman."

She smirked, "Yes, but try to remember, darling, we are trying to bring peace to the kingdom."

I smirked and said, "No promises, my Queen."

Several hours later, we appeared on a hilltop near a vast field in a cloud of purple smoke. Regina had bound and gagged Charming for the trip. She didn't want him to say anything to Snow about me before we revealed the terms of the treaty. While I was looking around, Regina stood completely rigid, gazing in the distance. When I felt the wave of sadness along our bond, I followed her eyes and saw the low gravestone a short distance away.

I reached out and placed a comforting hand on her arm. She glanced at me and gave a sad little smile. I could feel the king's eyes on us, but I ignored him and softly said, "When we're finished here, why don't you spend a little time with him before we leave?"

Tears glistened in her eyes and she nodded, "I'd like that."

Movement from the tree line behind her caught my eye and I glanced over to see Snow White step out of the trees. I have to admit that I was a little surprised that she came alone. I met Regina's eyes and said, "She's here."

Regina straightened her back and her court mask fell back into place. I gave her a subtle nod, and I let my hand fall to my side as we turned to watch Snow's wary approach. Her eyes raked over the three of us. If I had needed any more proof of her real feelings about me, I would have had it in the way her eyes had lingered on her husband, but barely took me in. I vowed to never let my child feel the way I did in that moment. When Regina cast a quick glance at me, I knew she'd felt my heartache, and I clenched my jaw reminding myself that I would be free of this woman's feigned love after today.

When Snow reached us, she stopped and said, "Hello, Regina."

Regina smiled maliciously and tipped her head in greeting as she said, "Snow."

"What are the terms of this treaty?" Snow asked, apparently determined to finish this as quickly as possible.

My Queen smirked and said, "The basics are simple: you and your husband agree to stop trying to kidnap my Consort and you have five years to repair your kingdom's economy. If you fail to do so, you abdicate your throne and name my heir your successor."

"Consort?" Snow gasped, turning horrified eyes on me.

I bit back the sigh that wanted to escape and said, "Yes, I have been named the Queen's Consort."

"No, Emma, you can't do this," she insisted.

"I'm an adult, Snow. I can make my own decisions. And I chose this, it's already done," I said flatly.

"After what she's done to you and our family, how can you choose this?" Snow asked, tears filling her eyes.

I didn't stop the sigh that escaped this time. "I chose this because I am happy with the life Regina has given me."

"But, Emma we've seen what she'd done to you. You don't have to live with that sort of abuse. We can protect you," Snow insisted.

"I don't need to be protected," I snapped. When she looked at me with condescending disbelief, I summoned my magic and a white cloud of smoke enveloped me, when it dispersed, I was wearing my white armor without the helmet. Snow's eyes were wide with shock and I patronizingly said, "I do not need to be protected, Snow. I protect others."

Snow continued to stare at me in shock for another moment before she shakily asked, "You have magic? How is that possible?"

Regina let out a soft chuckle and Snow's gaze swept to her. Regina smirked and said, "For someone who loves to spout the virtues of finding your True Love, you really don't know much about it, do you, my dear?"

"What do you mean?" Snow asked, confusion evident in every line of her body.

"There are perks to being a child conceived from True Love," I stated, not hiding my own amusement.

She jerked and turned back to me and asked, "If you know how wonderful True Love is, then how can you resign yourself to a life with the Evil Queen, knowing that you'll never find yours?"

I pursed my lips, carefully considering my words before I spoke. "I have my reasons, which quite frankly are none of your business. But I will tell you that in terms of the treaty, as Regina's Consort, I can save a lot of lives in both kingdoms. I can put an end to the wars between your kingdom and the Shadow Kingdom. If you sign the treaty, then the suffering and poverty in your kingdom can end. Is that not reason enough?"

Snow's eyes filled with pride and I wanted to roll my eyes. "You'd really sacrifice your own happiness for a peace treaty?"

"Most of the Enchanted Forest sees you as the epitome of everything that is Good and Pure, Snow. Wouldn't you make the same choice?" I said forcing my voice to remain level and not show the sarcasm that I wanted to put into the words.

"Yes, of course," she said immediately, looking somewhat hurt.

Finally, I had gotten her where I wanted her. I gave her an encouraging smile and said, "Then sacrifice your claim on your daughter and sign the treaty. End this feud and save your people."

She studied me, searchingly and asked, "This is really what you want, Emma?"

"Yes," I said honestly.

She nodded and turned to Regina. "I will agree to stop trying to 'kidnap' Emma, as you put it. But I won't agree to the rest of the terms."

Regina's eyes sparkled with mischievous glee, but her voice was flat as she asked, "And why not, dear? I believe it's more than fair."

Snow scoffed, "Well for starters, you have no heir."

My Queen pursed her lips and said, "No, I don't, _yet_."

"My father told me you were barren, so I know you're not pregnant. So, which of your nobles' children have you named heir?" Snow asked coldly.

Rage flared in my Queen and she snarled, "I am barren because I refused to carry that bastard's child." Seeing the anger rising in Snow, I reached out a comforting hand to Regina. She glanced at me and visibly calmed. I could feel the other queen's curious eyes on me but I ignored it, keeping my focus on my love as she turned back to Snow and said, "I will name Emma's child my heir. So, when you sign the treaty you would be agreeing to abdicate the throne to your own descendant."

Anger flared in the other queen again and with horrified outrage, she asked, "If she is your Consort, what are you going to do? Loan her out like a broodmare to your nobles?"

Regina lifted an eyebrow in amusement. "Of course not, that's disgusting and something your family would do."

Snow narrowed her eyes, but her voice betrayed her obvious confusion as she asked, "Then how do you expect her to get pregnant? Are you going to marry her off?"

"You mean, will I do to her what your father did to me?" Regina asked maliciously. She didn't give the other woman a chance to reply before she scoffed and said, "Even I'm not that evil."

Snow's brow furrowed as she tried to figure out what Regina wasn't saying. Finally she admitted, "Then I have no idea what you're trying to say."

Regina's smiled triumphantly and said, "Your daughter is carrying _my_ child."

The White Queen's face went blank for several long heartbeats before she blinked and her outrage came back. "That's impossible. You're both women, even magic can't change that," she insisted.

My Queen merely turned to me and lifted an eyebrow. I smiled and turned back to the woman who had given birth to me. In as gentle a voice as I had, I said, "There is one kind of magic that can. The most powerful magic."

Snow's eyes darted between Regina and I and she whispered with dawning horror, "But that would mean…"

I nodded, smiling brilliantly. "Regina is my True Love."

Snow's eyes rolled up in her head and she crumpled to the ground in a dead faint. A second later, a second dull thump could be heard from Regina's other side. I glanced over and started laughing. Regina's melodic, happy laughter followed a split-second later. Both Snow White and her Prince Charming had fainted at the idea that their daughter had found her True Love in the Evil Queen.

When our laughter died out, Regina turned to me and grinned, "And now, my love, my revenge is complete." I smiled and pulled her in for a kiss.

The End…for now.

* * *

A/N part 2: First off thank you all so much for the amazing feedback. It's helped me refine some of my ideas and your comments have inspired me.

Secondly, I do realize that this may seem like it ended abruptly leaving a lot of unanswered questions. But I felt that The Queen's Revenge needed to end when Regina had gotten her revenge on Snow.

I have decided to write a sequel called The Queen's Happiness. This will be told from Regina's POV and will pick up basically where this story left off. All the loose ends from this story will be tied up in the sequel.

I am going to immediately start on the Queen's Happiness and hope to have the first chapter posted by the end of the weekend. After that, updates may be slower than they were for this story as I am also working on another story at the same time. I'm not sure when I'll start posting that story because I want to get more written before I decide how I'm going to break down the chapters.

Thanks again for all your support, and I hope you keep an eye out for the sequel.


End file.
